Alpha and Omega: The Shadow Wolf
by AresTheLoneWolf
Summary: the gang is back and they are celebrating the birth of Kate and Humphery's pups but there is a legend of a lone-wolf in jasper park that could be a threat to the pack... or is he? join the gang as they unlock the secrets and mysteries that lie behind "Alpha and Omega: The Shadow Wolf"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Arrival Of Pups and a shadow in the forest**

Narration

 _It was a beautiful day in Jasper park, the birds were chirping and the sun was glistening. Despite this, a chilling breeze still made the park its home. Kate was in labor with her and Humphrey's beautiful pups and the gang was celebrating the occasion. Things seemed to be perfect but such things are merely and illusion.  
_

 ** _Humphrey's POV:_**

I was pacing back and forth anxiously to meet my new pups. I heard Kate scream from inside our den and I started to become worried about her. Then I felt a paw on my shoulder and turned around, only to discover it was Lilly.

"Don't be so worried, she will be fine and besides, when this is over you get to meet your new pups!" She squealed in excitement. When she said that it made me happy and I started to think about names for our pups. While doing so, I saw Eve walk out of the den.

"Congratulations Humphrey, you are the father of two beautiful boys and a gorgeous girl." She said before she started to walk to the river to wash up.

I started to celebrate for the birth of my pups, cheering and jumping around before going inside. Garth, Lilly, Winston, and Tony followed me inside to see my new pups and, for one, their new grand pup. I saw Kate lying on the ground with our new pups drinking from her, so I walked up to her and kissed her. "You did great honey, look at our new pups." I said as I looked at our new pups.

The first pup was our daughter who had tan fur like her mother and brown eyes. The second pup had dark gray fur with a light gray underbelly like me. Our third and final pup had light gray fur with a white underbelly much like Kate's father, Winston. Kate looked at me "Yeah they're beautiful... but I need to rest Humphrey. We can discuss the names for them tomorrow." She said to me before letting out a sigh She gentled laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.

I stared at her and smiled before tears of joy slowly began to run down my face. Winston walked up to me and put his paw around my shoulder.

"Congratulations Humphrey on the new pups. I'm so happy to have some grand pups." He admitted as he and the others began to leave. Once they were all gone I turned back to my wife. He walked up to her side and laid down, making sure not to disturb her or the pups. As I fell asleep next to the love of my life and our babies, I felt a grin spread on my face-I couldn't have been any happier.

 **Unknown POV:**

I had been lying down near the alpha's den. I had watched the others leave the couple and their new born pups. Once they were gone, I crept up to the den and peaked inside. I could see the female, the pups and Humphrey. I realized I had not yet offered him my congratulations over his good fortune.

"So... Humphrey and his wife had pups. Congratulations." I said, mostly to myself as I didn't plan on him waking up. I moved away from the opening of the den to a more hidden side of it. It would be harder to hear my work from there. I started carving a symbol into the stone on the side of their den. I had heard the humans call it the symbol of anarchy and while I don't know what it stood for to them, I made it stand for me.

The longer I carved into the stone, the more disturbance I caused those inside. I could here Humphrey stirring from his slumber, so I hid. He made his way outside and wait for a moment, peering around in confusion. After a moment, he went back inside-content with resuming his sleep. I waited for a bit before checking the inside of the den to ensure he was fast asleep. Once I saw he indeed was, I resumed my work and finished carving the symbol into his home.

I didn't take time to admire my handy work, I had more important things to attend to. I made my way back into the brush I had emerged from. I took caution not to make noise and alert the den's occupants. Before leaving the area, a chanced a glance back at the den. The alpha den stood in all of its glory, like before but this time the mark was on it-my mark.

"Looks like your pups weren't your only visitors... _Humphrey._ " I whispered to myself before heading deeper into the forest. Even I couldn't hide the malicious grin that had found its way onto my face...

 **This is my 1st chapter and i hope you enjoyed it, idk how long i want this story to be so if you want this story to be long one, please send me some feedback on the story and i will keep going, and also i am thinking about adding some OC's so if you want your OC to be part of the story, send me a pm of your OC with a full description of it and i will look into it, i hope you will enjoy this story and happy reading**

 **Ares out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Carving**

 **Humphrey's POV:**

i was dreaming about me and Kate playing with my new pups when all of a sudden me and Kate got woke up by Winston and he said to come outside, so me and Kate followed and i looked to the side of den and i saw Lilly, Garth, Eve, Hutch, Tony, Shakey, Salty, and Mooch looking at a strange symbol that was carved on the side of my den " whats going on, and why is there a strange carving on the side of mine and Kate's den" i asked Winston.

we don't know, we were on our way to see you, Kate and the pups when we saw the carving on the side of your guys den" he said as i went to look at the carving.

 **Flashback**

 **Winston's POV:**

i woke up and wanted to see Humphrey, Kate and their new pups and i thought that Eve,Lilly,Garth, Tony, and the others would come and see our new grandpups. so i got up and kissed Eve " wake up hon, its time to go visit Kate, Humphery and our new grandpups" i said as i saw Eve starting to wake up.

then she looked at me and smiled " good morning hon, and yes i think we should go visit them" she said as she started to head out of the den.

I followed her till we got to Lilly and Garth's den and when we got there, they were both sleeping and i walked in there den " guys wake up, its time to go visit Kate, Humphrey and their new pups" i said as i saw them both slowly waking up.

Lilly looked at me and smiled " ok dad, we will be out in a few minutes" she said as we turned around and walked out of their den and waited on them to come out.

while we were waiting, hutch walked up to me and asked " hey sir, what are you guys doing" and i turned around to face him and said " we are going to Kate and Humphrey's den to meet our new grandpups.

" Then i turned around and saw Lilly and Garth had came out of their den. " ok dad, were ready to go" she said as she and Garth started walking. Then Hutch asked " sir, do you mind if i come along" he said as i looked at him.

" sure, i know it has been rough for a couple of days for you so i am gonna give you the day off" i said as i started walking.

After i said that he started following us. After a while we passed Humphrey's friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. they walked up to us and Mooch asked " hey where you all going to" he said as they started to look at us.

" were going to Kate and Humphrey's den to meet their new pups, and im guessing you want to join us as well" i said as i looked at them.

" yeah, we want to see Humphrey and see his new pups" salty said as he started to look at me for approval.

" alright, you guys can come along i guess" i said as me, Eve, Garth, Lilly, and Hutch started to walk to their den and then they started following us to the den.

When we got there we were about to walk into their den when Tony notice a strange carving that was on the side of Kate and Humphrey's den. The carving was a strange symbol which appeared to look like an A inside a circle and there was a note on the bottom of the carving saying " we meet again... Humphrey" and that kind of send chills down my spine as i was thinking about a legend of a " shadow wolf " that was going around the pack but only me, Eve, Tony, and Hutch know about the legend and i wanted to wake up Humphrey and Kate so they would know what happened.

 **End of FlashBack:**

 **Kates POV:**

when we woke up from Winston and saw the carving and the note below it, i was kind of scared about why it was there. i walked beside humphery and said " why would it be here and how does this wolf or person know you" as i looked at Humphrey.

" well, we know this person is not a human, so it has to be a wolf" tony said.

Winston then all of the sudden walked over to hutch and whispered something i couldn't understand and then hutch ran off, i walked up to my dad and asked what he told hutch.

" i told him to put all alphas on watch tonight, this person could be watching us right now" he said as he looked at me.

" i think that there should be someone watching their den tonight, incase this wolf comes back" Eve said as she looked at me.

" yes i agree i will put Hutch and Garth on guard until further notice" Winston said.

" but dad, you know we can fight" i protested.

" i know sweetie, but its for your own protection" my dad said as the daylight started to dim.

Hutch came back and he told Hutch and Garth to be on watch duty until we can find whoever did the carving and they walked to the side of the den and stood guarding our den. Garth said goodbye and goodnight to Lilly and me and Humphrey said goodbye and goodnight to except for Hutch and Garth, who was guarding our den as they left to go to their den and Hutch and Garth went to their guarding post. i decided to lay down beside my pups and go to sleep and then Humphrey followed me and laid down beside me as we both drifted to sleep, thinking about who did the carving on the side of our den.

 **Anonymous POV:**

i sat and watched the whole thing and i got mad as they putted up guards to watch their den " let the games begin then humphery... let the games begin" i said as i slowly went to the side of a tree near their den and carved the same symbol i had carved on the side of humphery and his mate den and then i slowly and quietly sneaked back to my secret den and started drifting to sleep.

" sleep tight Humphrey, the fun is only beginning" he said deeply and coldly as he slowly drifted to sleep.

 **hey guys, sorry that it was a long chapter but i wanted to get alot of stuff for you all to read in this chapter and i wanted to start making it interesting for you, the reader so i hoped you enjoyed this story so far and hope your all are having fun on this ride on " Alpha and Omega: The Shadow Wolf" and hope you all have a great day**

 **Ares Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Plan**

 **Humphreys POV:**

I woke up beside Kate and my pups and I was starting to think about who the stalker was. so I thought about talking to Winston about having a meeting on how to catch our stalker. so I got up and started walking and as I was walking out of my den, I looked over and notice there was another carving on a tree but it was the same one on the side of mine and Kate's Den. I was freaking out because I knew that the stalker was here last night but I was confused on how did we not see the stalker. so I went over to Kate and woke her up " Kate wake up, the stalker came last night" I said as she woke up, not disturbing the pups.

when we walked out, she saw the carving and looked scared. she also notice that Hutch nor Garth was at their guarding positions as told by Winston last night. " where Is garth and hutch at? weren't they suppose to guard us for the night.

" she said as she looked at me. " Winston must of let them go early to do their duties" I said as I looked over at the carving.

" I think its time to talk to your mom and dad and try to figure out how to end this" I said as I start walking to Winston and Eve's den.

" I agree, I'm right behind you" she said as she turn and started to walk beside me and then she kissed me as we were walking.

when we got there, Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, Tony, and Hutch were all there. I asked tony and them why they were there. Tony looked at me and said that he had a carving on the side of his den that looked like mine. I was shocked upon hearing this because when i looked at everyone else, they all had that same carving on the side of their den like mine. " so i guess you guys are here to figure out how to put an end to all of this" i said as i looked at Winston.

 **Winston's POV:**

"Yes they were, and i think that we already have a plan at hand but we just need to know if you all are ok with our plan" i said as i looked at Humphrey.

" whatever it takes to make this nightmare end" Humphrey said as he looked at all of us.

" good, so here is our plan" i said.

" we know that he more around you two more than the rest of us, so i think that you two should draw him out and when one of use finds him, we surround him and we knock him out, and then bring him to your guys den, since its where he made the first carving and interrogate him there. Then we can decide on what we should do with him after we interrogate him" I said as i looked at everyone else for approval.

" I think that's a good plan but this wolf is smart, he is very stealthy and very clever. we need to think about how to make sure he doesn't escape us" garth said.

" i think that we should have all of us surround him and make him enclosed so he don't escape us when we find out where he or she is" Eve said as she looked at Humphrey and Kate for approval.

" alright that sounds fine by me, but we have to do it tonight" Kate said as she looked at us.

" agree, if that's our plan then i think that settles it" Tony said as he started to walk off.

" bye guys see you all tonight" Lilly said as she started to walk back to her den with Garth.

" then that settles it then, goodbye mom and dad" Kate said.

" goodbye hon" Eve said as Humphrey and Kate walked off.

" let this nightmare end and let us shine a light on why this is happening to us" i said as i went to rest for the energy for tonight's big plan.

 **well i guess they made a plan to catch this stalker but will this plan works? we will find out on the next chapter of " Alpha and Omega: the Shadow wolf". I hope you all have a good day.**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. Sorry it was a short chapter but i felt like making this chapter short**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is basically what happened after Humphrey and Kate left Winston and Eve's Den and just to let you guys know this chapter will be a medium size chapter but anyways hope you enjoy it.**

 **Ares out**

 **chapter 4: Naming The Pups**

 **Kate's POV:**

When me and Humphrey walked out of Winston and Eve I started to think about the stalker and how he could be connected to me or Humphrey. " why would the stalker have any connection with either me or Humphrey" I thought as I was walking to our den.

When we got to the den I saw our pups running around, but they haven't open their eyes yet so I stopped at the entrance of the den and turned to look at Humphrey " look, we need to stop and take a break from all of stalker nonsense and sit down and name our pups. We haven't even done that yet and its been 3 days since the pups were born" I said as I looked at Humphrey in approval.

" alright, its just all of this stalker stuff has gotten to me since the pups were born and this whole thing started, It had even gave me nightmares" he said as he looked down in sadness.

" its ok Humphrey, once we figure out who this stalker is and why he is doing this, then this whole thing will end and we can go back to our normal lives but for now lets settle down for the day and figure out what to name our pups" I said as I grabbed the 1st pup which is our daughter ( if you can remember who she looks like go to either the 1st chapter or go look It up ) and walked toward Humphrey and sat down in front of him.

" what should we name our daughter" I said.

" how about Claudette" I said as I looked at our daughter.

" I think that's a great name, its unique" Humphrey said as he kissed me.

I chuckled and went over and sat her down so she could run around. Next we went to our second pup ( the pup that looked like Winston ) and I picked him up and went over to Humphrey and asked " what should be the name of our first son" I said.

" I think it should be stinky" Humphrey said.

" stinky? why that name?" I said as I looked at Humphrey.

" well I just thought it would be a funny name for him" Humphrey said.

" yeah It would be a funny name, I guess that's the name" I said as I sat him down and went to get our final pup ( the one that looked like Humphrey ) and brought him over to Humphrey.

" hmmm, I think it should be runt" Humphrey said.

" ya know, you make the weirdest names in the world" I said as I was trying to hold my laughter.

" I know its weird names but I just want them all to have unique names" Humphrey said.

" if that's what you want then I'm alright with it, stinky, Claudette, and runt" I said as I looked at our new pups.

Then I went and grabbed the pups and put them where we were gonna be laying for the day and I decided to take a nap to get enough energy before tonight. as I was going to sleep I saw Humphrey lay down with me as we both slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Hey guys I am done writing for today, let me know if you guys like this story so far and put out some suggestions for the story. also I am thinking about adding some more OC's into the story so If you want your OC to be part of the story or want to maybe partner up and help me write this story you can either pm it to me or write it in the reviews and I hope your enjoying the story so far and hope you all have a good night**

 **Ares Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: To catch a stalker**

 **Humphreys POV:**

I woke up from my nap as I looked around my den and noticed that Kate wasn't there. so I got up and walked out of the den and notice Kate was outside, waiting on me. I walked up to her and kissed her " good evening sweetie " I said as she turned to look at me.

" good evening hon, are you ready for this" she said as she starred into my eyes.

" yes its time to finally end this and discover who this stalker is and why he is doing this to us" I said as I started heading towards Winston and Eve's den to meet everyone who was gonna help us.

When we got there Winston, Eve, Tony, Lilly, Garth, and Hutch were all there. as I looked at them I said " its finally time to end this horror and figure out who this stalker is and why he is doing this" as I looked at Winston for a confirmation.

 **Winston's POV:**

" yes it is, everyone knows their roles and where to go?" I asked as I looked at everyone in approval.

Everyone nodded in approval as we all went outside of the den. " when you guys get to your spots, gives us a thumbs up" I said as me and Eve go to our spot.

when everyone got to our spots, we gave each other our thumbs up as acknowledge and then we saw Kate and Humphrey went into the opening.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

me and Kate walked out in the open and waited for the stalker to come. " don't worry hon, this will all be over before you know it" Kate said as she kissed me.

" I hope so" I said as I stood there, waiting for the stalker to come.

 **Narration:**

 _2 Hours Later_

 **Anonymous POV:**

I got out of den when I saw them standing out in the open. " finally, just them and I" I said as I ducked down and sneaked towards them.

when I got there his mate looked around and said " whos there, show yourself you creep!" as she went to defensive position.

" I'm not a creep, I'm just watching over him" I said in a deep and cold voice.

" how do you know my mate" she said.

" in time you will know but not right now, right now we need to discuss some things... just me and him" I said.

" no I don't want to leave my mate, how do I know if your gonna try and kill him behind my back" she said.

" well I haven't killed you both yet have I? and besides I cant kill you all" I said.

" why cant you, you act so tough then why don't you" she said taunting me.

" I see what your trying to do, luring me out in the open, it is a smart idea... for the dumb wolves" I said.

" if you have the balls to come out and fight us then you would" she said with a chuckle.

" Look I don't want to attack you all, especially around him" I said.

 **Garth's POV:**

when I was looking around I saw the stalker near Humphrey and Kate. He was a decent size wolf, almost bigger than me. He had black fur with red streaks with a white underbelly and he had crimson red eyes. He had a scar on his right eye but not close enough to blind him. When I looked at him, he almost to look like the devil. I looked at Winston and gave him the thumbs up that I see him. then we slowly started our trek toward them and as we got close we had to be super quiet so he didn't hear us.

 **Anonymous POV:**

" why don't you? are you scared to come out and fight like a man" she said.

" no its not that its just..." I stopped because I started to have flashbacks of... her.

"its just what, huh are you a big pussy or are you gonna come out and fight us" she said.

" I told you... I CANT FIGHT HIM" I screamed as i snarled at them.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

"Now!" I said as all of the sudden everyone surrounded the lone wolf.

when I glanced at the lone wolf he looked very scary but he looked familiar but I couldn't wrap my paw around it. " so this is how I'm gonna die huh, first my family, then her, and now it all ends with me.." he said as he looked at all of us.

" why are you stalking my daughter and her mate and who are you" Winston said.

" if you don't tell us, I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws TEAR YOUR CARCASS OPEN!" Eve said as everyone backed off except for one wolf... the stalker.

the next thing that happened shocked everyone. he looked at her and started laughing, like no joke he started laughing at her but in a evil and sensitive type. " what, you don't think I will?" Eve said.

" no I don't think you will, I just think that you either can't or shouldn't" the lone wolf said.

" and why not?" Lilly asked.

" Well, you all are gonna kill me anyways so what would be the point for doing so, I mean heck my parents died from those god damn rogue wolves and my brother is missing, and then her..." he said as he turned and look at Lilly.

" you know, you almost look exactly like her.. well except for the fact that she had deep blue eyes but that doesn't matter now... she is dead and I cant do anything about it" he said.

" whos she?" Garth asked.

" like I said, in time you will figure that out. all of the sudden, hutch swatted at the lone wolf and it took down the lone wolf.

" What the hell was that about" Winston said.

" sorry sir, we couldn't let him talk his way out of this so I did what I had to do" hutch said.

Winston looked at Hutch in anger but relief. " we will talk about this later" Winston said as he looked at Garth.

" pick him up and bring him to the den" Winston commanded.

" alright Winston" Garth said as he picked him up and started carrying him.

" who was he talking about by her and who was his brother" I thought as I started walking to Mine and Kate's den to interrogate him on who he was and why he stalked us.

 **And that my friends was chapter 5, pretty eventful wasn't it? But the question is Who is the wolf that he is talking about and why couldn't he fight Humphrey and Kate. Tune in next time on " Alpha and Omega: The Shadow Wolf" Good Night and Good Luck.**

 **Ares Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I have not updated the story in like almost 3 days, I had to go to my dad's for the weekend and wasn't able to continue this so I hope this chapter somehow fill in for that time that I was not able to update the story. Other than that, lets get riiiight into the story.**

 **Chapter 6: The Reveal**  
 **Humphrey's POV:**

when we got to the den we lay the lone wolf unconscious body in the back of the den and we had Garth and Hutch guard him till he woke up so we can interrogate him. when we walked out I looked at everyone " what are we going to do with him?" I said.

Winston looked at me with anger In his eyes " were gonna interrogate him and see why he's been stalking you and Kate, and also about who he is and where he comes from" he said.

" trust me, this interrogation will not be pretty" Eve said as he walked over to Winston and waited till the lone wolf woke up.

I walked beside Kate and rest my head against her side and waited till he woke up.

 _Time Lapse: 20 minutes later_

 **Anonymous POV:**

I started to wake up and started to look around and saw that two wolves were guarding where I was laying. I tried to get up slowly but I yelped from when that wolf clawed my face and knocked me out. Then the two wolves turned and looked at me and they automatically pinned me to the ground and they started yelling. " He's awake!" the red furred wolf yelled as he and the other wolf pinned me on the ground.

Then a group of wolves walked in the den ( Winston, Eve, Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly) and then the older tan wolf clawed my chest and left a scar on my chest, I screamed in pain as I saw blood going down my chest. " Why did you stalk my daughter and my mate, and who are you" she said as she looked at me.

" my name is none of your concern, I only reveal my real name to those I truly trust. call me Ares " I said. she slapped me after I said this.

" ok but that didn't answer my main question Ares, why did you stalk my daughter and her mate" She said.

" hey hon, do you mind if I take over" Winston said.

" of course hon" she said as she walked out of the den. " now back to her question, why did you stalk our daughter and her mate?" he said.

" so your the pack leader, Winston isn't it?" I said.

" how do you know who I am?" he said. " I might be smarter than you think I am" I said as I looked over at Lilly.

" wow you look so much like her its insane how... NO! STOP REMEMBERING" I yelled as I looked down in complete anger and sadness.

" Who do you mean by her?" Lilly asked.

" my mate... before she got killed by bears" I said coldly and deeply.

Everyone then looked shocked and in sadness. " I still cant believe how u cant remember me Humphrey, that fall must of really messed with your head big time" I said.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

I stood there very confused on how he knows me and I cant remember him. " have we met before?" I asked him.

" have we met?, HAHAHAHA are you serious right now" Ares said.

" yes I am, I am honestly very confused on who you are" I said.

and then all of the sudden, he pushed garth and hutch off of him and pinned me down. " HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER YOUR OWN GOD DAMN FLESH IN BLOOD, YOUR OWN BROTHER" Ares yelled in a very angry, almost demonic voice.

I looked at him for a moment and then my eyes became wide opened and the only thing I said was " Matthew?"

 **Wow that got dark real quick, well it has been finally revealed about who he is. I hoped you enjoy this story so far and also this chapter. Plz follow and favorite this story and also review this story, I really like to listen to you all on what you all are thinking about and your theory's for this story and I hope you all have a great day.**

 **Ares out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trust**

 **Humphreys POV:**

I stood there, shocked as everyone else did. he looked at me with a hint of happiness but it was clouded with anger and sadness. " hello brother... and also please don't call me that name anymore, it haunts me every time someone calls me by that" Matthew said as he got off of Humphrey.

he walked over to the back of den and started carving the symbol he made when he was stalking them. " look, I understand how angry you are and we understand your pain" Winston said.

" so if you want to join the pack, you are allowed" Winston said.

" ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS WINSTON!" Eve yelled.

she storms into the den with a deathly look in her eyes. " HE STALKED OUR DAUGHTER AND HER MATE AND NOW YOUR GONNA LET HIM IN OUR FUCKING PACK!" She yelled.

And then the craziest thing happened, Matthew turned around and actually pinned Eve. For the first time, Eve actually got pinned by a wolf. " first thing, if you had a problem with me then why didn't you kill me in the first place" Matthew said.

" I was going to die anyways, it would of probably be the best thing for me" Matthew said.

" I could of finally be with my mate in heaven by you ending my life, I would of love that but I guess I cant since you didn't have the balls to do so" Matthew said as he got off of Eve.

" and another thing, I wasn't stalking your daughter and her mate" Matthew said.

" I was watching over my little brother you prick" he said as he walked out of the den.

Eve stood there, surprised that she had gotten pinned down by another wolf for the first time. Matthew stops on the opening of Winston's den and turns around. " sure I will join the pack, but it does not mean I trust you all" he said as he turned back around and walked out to the outside of Winston's den and went to find his new den.

Everyone turned around and looked at Humphrey. He had a Very angry look in his eyes, like a fire that lighted into his Icy blue eyes. " don't you ever, EVER TALK TO MY FUCKING BROTHER LIKE THAT, I DONT CARE THAT WHAT HE DID" I yelled.

" HE IS MY FUCKING BROTHER AND HE WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE THIS, NOT WHEN IM AROUND" I yelled out as I walked out of the den and started following Matthew.

But what he didn't know is that Matthew listened to what he yelled out while he was walking out. I was following his pawprints until he found him in front of a lake, crying to himself. " hey Brother, can we at least talk about this" I said as I walked up to him and sat beside him.

he looked at me with sadness and anger but with a bit of joy in his crimson red eyes. " huh look, I'm sorry that had to happen" Matthew said as he looked at me.

" hey don't worry about it, I completely understand where your coming from" I said.

" like all that yelling you just did after I left" Matthew said.

" you heard all of that?" I said.

" yeah, every last bit of it. And I want to thank you for that, if only mom and dad was here with us." Matthew said as he looked down with sadness.

" hey its alright, we are brothers after all. we always have each other's backs after all." I said.

" can I trust you to not go and talk about this whole conversation, after all of that and what you did for me. I feel like I can only trust you at this moment." Matthew said.

" of course, and also I know another person you can trust." I said.

" who can I, what if Winston and Eve use your mate and their other daughter as spies." Matthew said.

" they would never do that, not after I yelled at them" I said.

" I guess I can try to talk to them, but not right now. I don't honestly trust anyone of them except you since your my brother" Matthew said.

" I understand that, don't worry everything that was said here will be kept between you and me. I promise that" I said.

" thank you, and also you can call me by my real name when its just you and I. but please don't do it when we are around them..." Matthew said.

" of course" I said as we both got up and started walking away.

" you know, we should do this again more often, I have not really had nobody to talk to since my mate died..." Matthew said as he looked down as he was walking.

" of course we can, whenever you need someone to talk to. I will be right here beside you when you need me brother." I said.

" you remember the story of the legend of the shadow wolf our parents use to tell us as kids." Matthew said.

" yeah I do, how his parents killed his mate in a fight and how he then became crazy and killed his pack, his family and other packs as well before he killed himself." I said.

" well then I guess you can say that I am the shadow wolf, but this story is different." Matthew said as he smiled for the first time, as he walked with his brother.

side by side and reunited.

 **Wow that was an crazy chapter, I have changed this story to a mature rating because of the cussing in it and some " ideas" I have for this story If I decide to add them to it and also I have a question for the people who is reading this story. Do you guys wanna see the flashbacks of what happened to Humphrey and Matthew/Ares Parents and how they split up? if you don't please tell me and don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you are enjoying this story so far. and with that, I hope you guys have a good day.**

 **Ares Out**

 **P.S. Make sure you review about the chapters if you enjoy that chapter and also I would like to see your guys theories you have for this story because I like your guys feedback on this story so please leave a review. Ok now I'm gonna go bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So for the next 2 chapter or so I will be writing about the flashbacks about Matthew/Ares and Humphrey's Past and how they split up from each other so I hope you enjoy these flashback chapters.**

 **Chapter 8: Flashbacks Part I**

5 years Ago:

 **Ghost's POV:**

I was hunting for Alyssa because she was gonna give birth to my pups soon. As I was about to get a nice male caribou a wolf appeared out of nowhere in front of me. It was my second in command and best friend, Shepherd. he came up to me and when he got to me he scared the male caribou away. I looked at him in anger " What the fuck Shepherd, I was about to kill that caribou." I said as I got up from my hunting stance.

" sorry man, I came as quickly as I can." Shepherd said.

" what's wrong, you never act this way unless something important is happening." I said.

" its your mate, she is giving birth to your pups now!" Shepherd said.

" What!, Why didn't anyone tell me sooner" I said as I darted towards my den.

" sorry man, she just started going into labor" Shepherd said as we were getting close to mine and Alyssa's Den.

When we got there we heard screaming coming from my den and I saw that there were a bunch of wolves around my den. I rushed inside my den as I saw our pack healer, Jade helping my mate. " Hey sweetie sorry I'm late" I said as I sat down beside my mate.

" your just in time actually hon." Alyssa said as she was breathing quickly.

" ok Alyssa when I say to push, I want you to push these pups out as much as you can until they are both born understand." Jade said.

Alyssa Nodded in understanding as she was about to give birth to her and her mate's pups. Ghost had a mix of black and gray fur with a white underbelly and he had Icy blue eyes ( like Humphrey ) and Alyssa had a Crimson red color, almost looked like blood fur color mixed with black fur and a white underbelly with Red eyes. Ghost held on to Alyssa's hand as she was about to start giving birth to his pups. " 1, 2, 3, Push" Jade said as Alyssa screamed in agony as she was pushing their pups out.

5 minutes after Alyssa started giving birth, one of the pups was born. " congrats its a boy" Jade said as she laid him beside Alyssa.

The pup had Black fur mixed with Crimson red Fur like Alyssa's and a white underbelly like Ghost. and after another 5 minutes, the second and final pup was born. " congrats its another boy" Jade said as she laid him beside his brother and Alyssa.

The second pups looked Exactly like Ghost with the Black and Gray mixed fur and with the white underbelly. Jade looked at the both at them and smiled. " I will leave you both with some privacy, congrats on the new pups guys" Jade said as she and everyone else walked away from their den to celebrate.

 **Alyssa's POV:**

I was tired from having just give birth to our two beautiful pups. " Look how adorable they are" Ghost said as he watched as they drank my milk.

" I think there absolutely marvelous " I said as I watch them.

" what should we name our pups" Ghost said.

I picked up the 1st pup that was born and laid him on top of my chest. " I think we should name him Matthew" Ghost said.

" I think that is a cute name for our first born pup" I said as I sat him down so he can continue to drink my milk.

Then I picked up the second pup that was born and laid him on top of my chest. " I think we should name you Humphrey" I said as I looked at him with a smile.

" I like that name, so that's the name of our pups?" Ghost said.

" Yes, Matthew and Humphrey will be the pups names. I so happy we have a family now." I said as I drifted to sleep.

 **Ghost's POV:**

I saw Alyssa fell asleep from the exhaustion of giving birth to our pups so I went beside her and laid down beside her and our new pups. " our new family, I'm so happy for us" I said as I slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.

 **That wraps it up for the first chapter of Matthew/Ares and Humphreys Past, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. If you haven't yet please follow this chapter so you can get the notification on when I released a chapter to this story and if you want to favorite this story and also review about your opinion on this story and your theories you have for this story. but other than that I hope you all have a great day. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares Out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Flashback Part II**

 **Narration**

 _it has been three years since the pups were born and they have open their eyes. Matthew's eyes look like Alyssa's eyes but they're crimson red instead of bright red and Humphrey's eyes looks exactly like Ghost's eyes. they are having fun with their new friends and having fun until something happened that changed their lives for the worst._

 **Humphrey's POV:**

I was hanging out with my friends from alpha school, Paix and Du-kal. I was also hanging out with my brother, Matthew. Du-Kal has bright silver fur with Green Eyes and Paix has Stone grey fur with dark hazel eyes. We have been friends ever since the start of Alpha School. We've made a pact that we would never stop being friends, even at the harshest times in our lives or even when we got into an argument. We were hanging out under a tree talking and having a good time until we heard screams coming from my parents den. we all heard the scream and it sounded like my mom, so we got up and starting running to my mom and dad's den so we can figure out what happened. When we got there I was in shock when I look around the corner of the den and saw what happened. there was a wolf with black and gray fur and a dark gray almost black underbelly stood above my dad's bloodied and lifeless body. when I saw my dad den I was about to yell at him, but my mom saw me and the others. " I'm sorry, but I had no choice. I have joined a new pack and I was ordered to assassinate you and him as my first objective. and if it is a job I have to do, its what I have to do. no hard feelings sir." the wolf said as he started to walk to my mom.

" RUN!" my mom yelled to us as she got up and jumped on top of the wolf who killed my dad.

then me, Matthew, and my friends were about to run when we saw that there was another pack who was coming this way and there was a bunch of dead wolves around them and some I recognized as family members and pack members that we knew. so we all ran the opposite direction from where they were coming from but unfortunately couple of the wolves from the pack started chasing us. while we were being chased, me and Matthew gotten separated from Du-Kal and Paix and started going further apart from each other. then after a while we lost them for a bit and now it was just me and my brother, alone in the woods. All of the sudden, a wolf appeared out of nowhere and slapped my brother across the face and he fell to the ground. then he got up and pinned the wolf down to the ground. he looked at me and with a tear he said " run Humphrey and don't look back, I will hold them off as long as I can" Matthew said as he had the wolf pinned.

After he said that, I immediately started running the opposite direction and kept running but then I tripped and hit my head on the ground and got knocked out by the impact of me falling.

 **Narration**

 _1 hour later_

 ** _Winston's POV:_**

I was hunting with my new mate, Eve for my pack until I found a pup on the ground that was appeared to be hurt. " Look hon, I think that pup is hurt" Eve said as she walked towards the pup.

" I think we should take him back to our den, I don't want to leave him out here like this" She said as she picked up the pup by the scruff of its neck.

" Ok we will take him back, and when he wakes up we will ask about what happened to him" I said as we started to walk back to our den.

when we got there our pups were playing in the den and when they saw us, they saw that we had the pup. " who's that mom and why do you have him?" Lilly asked.

Lilly had Snow white fur with lavender eyes and our other daughter Kate had tan fur like Eve with hazel eyes. " we found this pup on the way to the feeding grounds and he looked like he was hurt so we took him and decided to bring him here" I said as we walked over to them and sat him down.

Kate started to walking up to him with a curious look while Lilly was too scared to get close to him. " Don't mess with him Kate, I think he's hurt" Eve said as she picked up Kate by the scruff of her neck and brought them away from the pup.

" but mom, I wanna go see him" Kate protested.

" I know you but I think we should let him rest and when he wakes up we can talk to him about what happened to him" I said as I started to lay down.

Eve brought the pups close to us and then we slowly drifted to sleep with the question on our minds. " who is this pup"

 **Well I hope you enjoy Chapter 9, make sure you follow the story so you can get the updates on when I release a new chapter for this story for those who are reading this and make sure you favorite the story, I would really appreciate it. and if you want to, make a review about the chapter, give your opinions about past chapters and current chapters and also make you own theories about this story. I hoped you enjoyed today's chapter and I will see you all in next chapter.**

 **Ares out**


	10. Chapter 10

**quick update to story, this will be the final chapter that talks about what happened In Matthew/Ares and Humphrey 's Past but this is gonna be focusing on Humphrey's side of after he was found... no spoilers but something big happened after Humphrey and Matthew/Ares split up but I guess your gonna have to wait and find that out so enjoy Chapter 10**

 **Chapter 10: Flashback Part 3:**

 **Humphreys' POV:**

I woke up and saw I was in a different den and when I looked in front of me I saw two adult wolves that weren't my parents and two pups. " who are you and where am I?" I said to them.

" my name is Winston, this is my mate Eve and these are our pups, Kate and Lilly" the grey wolf said.

" why am I here?" I asked.

" we found you knocked out on top of a rock, you looked like you tripped on it" Eve said.

" your at our den by the way, when we found you we took you here to rest" Winston said.

" your lucky the rock didn't give you a cut" Lilly said.

Winston had black and grey mixed fur with a grey underbelly and with Deep blue eyes. Eve had tan fur with a white underbelly and with hazel eyes. Lilly had white fur with a white underbelly and with lavender eyes. Kate had tan fur like Eve with a white underbelly with hazel eyes. " Do you remember anything that happened or how you got there" Kate asked.

" no, I don't remember anything" I said.

" that's alright, you can join our pack if you want" Winston said.

" sure, I will join the pack" I said.

" welcome to the pack umm what's your name?" Eve asked.

" Humphrey, my name is Humphrey" I said.

" well welcome to the pack Humphrey, we will be back after we are done with our alpha duties" Winston said as he and Eve left the den to go do their alpha duties.

" well I guess we should get to know each other more other than our names" Lilly said.

" so what rank were you, or were you a lone wolf" Kate asked.

" like I said, I don't remember anything. I only remember my name" I said.

" the impact of you hitting that rock must of gave you some amnesia" Kate said.

" I guess it did but now I'm part of your guys pack so I guess I have a new life" I said as I walked outside of the den to see what it looks like outside.

but I stopped immediately as my head started pounding as I got up so I sat back down, holding my head. " are you ok?" Lilly asked.

" yeah I'm fine, I guess I just need some resting." I said as I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **Narration**

 **2 hours before Humphrey fell asleep**

 **Winston's POV:**

I was walking with Eve to do our alpha duties for the day. " do you think that fall that he had and the impact of him hitting his head on the rock made him have some amnesia." I asked.

" it is possible, but I bet that later on he will regain those memories back but for now I think it should be best to put him on Omega school." Eve said.

" yeah I agree, tomorrow we should asked my dad to put him in Omega school" I said as I was doing my alpha duties.

as we were walking around the border the second in command, Adam, came up to us and was panting heavily. Adam had black fur with gray streaks with a dark grey underbelly and he had electric yellow eyes. " Winston, your dad needs you, he says its very important" Adam said.

" thank you Adam, you can go now back to your duties" I said as Adam turned around and left.

" I wonder what my dad wants" I said as we started heading to my mom and dad's den.

my dad's name was Jake and my mother's name was Chelsea. My dad had black and white fur with a grey underbelly and my mother had White and grey fur with a black underbelly. when we got there my mom was talking to my dad and when they saw us they stopped talking and looked at us. " hey mom and dad, you wanted me?" I asked.

" yes, I'm glad you brought your mate with you" my dad said.

" you know that we were going to retire as leaders of the pack soon correct?" My mom asked.

" yes I know that you all are going to retire soon" I said.

" so we were wondering when we retire, do you want to lead the pack?" My dad asked.

" YES, OH MY GOD THANK YOU!" I screamed with happiness as I ran to them and hugged them.

" your welcome my son and actually hon if you want, we can retire today and have them start tomorrow." My dad asked my mom.

" sure, I don't see why not" my mom said.

my mind was racing a million miles per hour as I was about to be announced the pack's new leader. my dad and my mom walked out of their den and assembled the pack. " the reason why I brought you all here is because today is the announcement of mine and my mate's retirement as pack leaders" my dad said as everyone looked at him in shock.

" but starting tomorrow, my son and her mate will be taking over the roles as the new pack leaders" my mom said as we walked up to them as everyone started to whoop and holler in celebration.

after we celebrated we started heading back to mine and Eve's den. " I wonder what the pups are going to think about the news" I said.

" there going to be so happy, I just cant wait to see the look on their faces when they figure out" Eve said as we headed towards our den.

when we got there we saw that Humphrey, Kate, and Lilly were asleep. so I went up to them and licked their faces so they can wake up. " dad, why did you wake us up. we were having a nice nap until you woke us up" Kate said.

" sorry hon, but we got some news for you" Eve said.

" what would that be mom" Lilly said as she was wagging her tail in excitement.

" your grandparents have just announced their retirement as pack leaders, and guess who is going to be the new pack leaders starting tomorrow" I said.

" OMG YOU GUYS ARE?!" Lilly scream with happiness.

" yes sweetie" Eve said.

" OMG YAY" Kate and Lilly screamed while Humphrey sat their with a smile on his face.

" also starting tomorrow, Humphrey your gonna go to Omega school so you can become an omega" I said.

" Sweet, I cant wait" Humphrey said.

After we celebrated about the news we all decided to lay down and decided to go to sleep for the night, with smiles on everyone's faces.

 **That was chapter 10 everyone, if you enjoyed this and you want to know when I update this story make sure to follow the story and if you like it, favorite it I would really appreciate it. and if you want, write a review how you felt about the story, about how should I fixed this story so I can go back and fixed it and maybe reflect on it for future stories and make your theories you have for this story but other than that I hope you all enjoyed chapter 10. Good Night and Good Luck**

 **Ares out**


	11. Chapter 11

**so last chapter I have ended the flashbacks of Humphrey and Matthew and this chapter starts off after chapter 7 and this chapter is basically the continuation of that chapter so hope you enjoy it and also this is going to be a 2 or 3 chapter taking of this so hope you enjoy part 1.**

 **Chapter 11: Friendship and " Snow " Part 1**

 **Matthew's POV:**

I was walking with my brother until we got to the territory, when we got there people were staring me and I looked back at them with a deathly stare and then they looked away. " I haven't even been in this pack for a full day and I'm already getting annoyed by the other pack members" I thought as we were walking.

" I want to take you to someone who can help you brother" Humphrey said.

" who can help me, I think that you need help by me from remembering where you came from" I said.

" where I came from, I'm sorry brother but this is my life now. you need to past behind you and accept your new life in the pack" Humphrey said.

" what if I cant, what if the things that happened in the past has plagued my mind to much to be forgotten" I said as I looked down in sadness and anger.

" that's why I'm taking you to this person, to help you brother" Humphrey said.

" ok I guess I can go but in return I want to help you remind yourself of where you came from" I said as I looked at him.

" alright you can, I just don't know why you are so focused on me remembering about my past for" Humphrey said.

" because you need to remember everything Humphrey, where you came from, who you were before you came here" I said.

" ok but your first" Humphrey said.

" alright so who is this person were going to see" I said.

" its Lilly who were going to see, she's one of Winston's daughter" Humphrey said.

" ain't he that wolf who interrogated me?" I said.

" yes he is, trust me he is never like that. he is actually very nice to us and the other pack members" Humphrey said.

" well I don't trust him, after what happened at the interrogation I don't really trust him right now" I said as we arrived at the place Humphrey was taking me.

" were here, I will go get her" Humphrey said.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

when I walked into their den, Lilly and Garth was talking about something. " hey Lilly can I talk to you" I said.

"sure, what do you need?" Lilly said.

" I brought my brother so we can talk, I think you can help him and if you can, maybe you guys can be friends" Humphrey said.

" I guess its worth a try but I want Garth in here with me when we talk" Lilly said.

" yeah I want to be with her when he is in here, I don't trust him" Garth said.

" look I know you guys don't trust him, but try to be open minded, I don't want him to get mad again like he did at the interrogation" I said as I turned around and motioned him to come into the den.

 **Matthew's POV:**

I saw that Humphrey motioned me to come into the den and I as soon as he did I walked inside the den and saw that her with her mate. " so this is the wolf that you were talking about" I said as I looked at her.

I started having flashback of her when she was alive and when we were happy together. I smiled at the flashbacks I saw and then I heard someone yell " hey, why are you staring at my mate like that" The red wolf said.

" oh I'm terribly sorry, I just had a flashback of myself from my past" I said as I looked down with a sad look in my eyes.

" do you wanna talk about it" Lilly said.

" I don't know, can I trust you" I said.

" how about this, I can tell the others to leave until were done so it can be just us two talking, you ok with that?" Lilly said with a smile on her face.

" sigh, I guess but please don't go telling the other's" I said.

" alrighty, boys if you may" Lilly said.

after she said that Garth and Humphrey left the den. " so where do I even start at" I said as I sat in front of her.

 **Garth's POV:**

As I was walking out I turned to look at him one last time as me and Humphrey walked out of the den. when we went outside of the den and away from them a little bit, I turned and look at Humphrey. " I don't trust him, I feel like he is hiding something from us" I said as I looked at Humphrey with a serious look.

" I don't think so, I think that he is just too scared of everyone and that he isn't what he use to be" Humphrey said.

" I just think that he needs to go and meet the other wolves and actually make friends with them and once that happens, I think he would do fine." Humphrey said.

" yeah whatever, just keep an eye on him please" I said.

" sure but don't make him feel threatened, I don't know how his fighting skills are or anything but if he feels threatened I don't think it would be a pretty thing to see" Humphrey said.

" well see what happens, well see" I said as I waited for her to give us the signal to come back.

 **well that was part 1 of this, I hope you enjoy part 1 of this. if you did enjoy this chapter and want to know when I update this story, go follow this story so you can and if you like this story please favorite it, I would really appreciate it. and if you want to, make a review about how you feel about this chapter or the story so far, give me some advice on how should I progress the story and make your own theories about this story and other than that I hope you enjoyed it. Good night and good luck**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. I am still accepting people who want to put their own OC in the story, all you got to do is pm me the full description of your OC character and please be as descriptive as you can on the OC. also I have made myself a beta reader profile so if you want to be part of the writing of the story go check out my beta reader profile. At the end of the story, I will credit all the people who have helped me with the story but other than that goodbye everyone, see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry I didn't post the daily chapter yesterday, I went hunting for the day because you know I am a wolf after all and to make up for that I'm going to post two chapters today in payment for not posting a chapter yesterday so I hope you enjoy the two chapters today.**

 **Anonymous: Honey!**

 **Ares/Matthew: Yes Sweetie**

 **Anonymous: its time to go**

 **Ares/Matthew: ok hon coming, see ya guys later**

 **Chapter 12: Friendship and "Snow" Part 2**

 **Matthew's POV:**

"so where do I even start at" I said as I looked at her in the eyes.

" lets start talking about your past" Lilly said as she looked at me with a smile.

" are you sure you want to hear about it" I said as I looked down.

" I am here to help you so yes, I am wanting to hear it" Lilly said.

" so as you know, me and Humphrey are brothers, we were from a small pack from Yellowstone called the " Ghost pack", which was made of mostly alpha's and a few omegas and betas. we were trained to become alpha's but we were also trained to become brutal assassins that threatened the pack. the training was crucial to the people who was selected to become assassins of the pack. I was one of the people who was picked, not because I was the son of the pack leader, because of my skills as an alpha. my brother was also picked but I guess he cant remember who he was because of his amnesia." I said.

" how can you tell he did?" Lilly said.

" one of the things we were trained was the minds of wolves and how to tell if there is anything wrong with the wolf or how to take care with a wolf who has " mental" issues." I said as I looked at her, hoping she didn't get scared.

" wow, so your basically learned the anatomy of a wolf and how to know if their is something wrong with them" she said.

" well yeah but not exactly, its like the training of a pack healer but a little more extended training than normal pack healer training" I said.

" oh that sounds so cool" she said in excitement.

" really? wow I never knew being trained to become a brutal assassin would be so cool to someone who is shy a lot" I said.

" yeah I have heard of these assassins before but we called them "the shadow Wolves", because they only come out at night" Lilly said.

" yeah, night is when the assassins mostly are active, but at day that's when the normal alphas usually become active." I said.

" but anyways, I completed my training but Humphrey wasn't able to complete the training.." I said.

" why wasn't he able to?" she said.

" because the day before he was suppose to complete the training, our pack was attacked by a rival pack... and that was the same day our parents were killed" I said in sadness as I started to tear up.

" don't cry, its alright" Lilly said as she tried to calm him down.

" I'm sorry, its not like me to cry in front of people..." I said as I sat up.

" its alright I understand your pain, before the pack was united there was a pack law stating that alphas and omegas couldn't marry" Lilly said.

" I heard of that law... and I guess by you saying this is meaning that your an omega correct" I said.

" yes, how did you know" Lilly said.

" you can know a bunch from a person's personality and of course because of my training" I said.

"oh, so what else do you wanna talk about" Lilly said.

" so when your dad was killed, our mother told me, Humphrey and two of our old friends to run and we did what she told us" I said.

" but we were being chased by 2 wolves from the rival pack" I said.

" did you know who the wolf who killed your parents looked like?" Lilly said.

" yeah I do, he had black and a dark gray mixed fur with a dark gray underbelly with deep blue eyes but the weird thing is that he acted like he knew who my dad was before he went and killed my mother" I said.

" why would you say that, did he say something that acted like he knew them?" Lilly said.

"I cant really remember what he said at all, the only thing I remember is what he looked like" I said.

" oh, so what happened as you guys were being chased." Lilly said.

" me and my brother got split from my old friends and ran two different directions, and then one of the wolves who were chasing us attacked me and Humphrey" I said.

" I told Humphrey to run away, after he ran off I killed the wolf and ran a different direction" I said.

" after I ran away I became a lone wolf for a while, trained myself to hunt and fish because I already knew how to fight from my assassin training" I said.

" then I met snow, she looked like you but instead she had icy blue eyes" I said.

" how did you meet her" Lilly said.

" I met her while I was hunting, we basically had the same prey in our minds and we argued about who's kill was it but after that we introduced ourselves and became long time friends and then the next thing you know we've became boyfriend and girlfriend" I said.

" I was about to ask her if she wanted to become mates with me but something bad happened on that day" I said.

" what happened?" Lilly said.

" the day I was going to ask her... we were attacked and she got killed by rogue wolves... NO STOP REMEMBERING" I yelled as I slammed my head up against the back of the den.

" hey, stop it please" Lilly said as she grabbed him and tried to calm him down. " and you know what I did, I chased those sons of bitches and killed him, but I didn't only killed them I killed their mates, and their children" I said.

" why would you do such a thing" Lilly said.

" BECAUSE THEY KILLED HER!" I yelled in complete insanity as I turned and scratched the back of the den, leaving 3-4 inch deep scratch marks on the den wall. " what the fuck is going on" Garth yelled as he and Humphrey walked into the den.

 **I hope you enjoy part 2 of the continuation of Chapter 11, I hope you liked this chapter because of it gave the description of what happened to Matthew after he and Humphrey split... or is there all? good night and good luck**

 **Ares out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Friendship and "Snow" Part 3**

 **Lilly's POV:**

" what the fuck is going on" someone yelled as I turned around and saw Garth and Humphrey enter the den.

" I thought I told you guys to leave us alone so we can talk" I said.

" we heard yelling so we came to investigate" Humphrey said.

" Get the fuck away from her you fucking psycho" Garth yelled as he pushed Matthew away from Lilly.

" you shouldn't of done thaaaaat" Matthew said in a insanely way.

all of the sudden Matthew jumped at Garth and pinned him on the ground. Garth pushed away from Matthew and Clawed Matthew's Chest leaving two to three inch claw marks on Matthew's Chest. " oh would you look at that blood how sweet" Matthew said as he used his paw to get some of the blood off his chest to his paw.

Matthew putted the blood on his face and drew a claw mark with his blood on his face. " one of our traditions during training was if you was to bleed in battle, you have to wear that blood like war paint" Matthew said.

then he looked at the claw mark on his chest. " oh look, another scar added to my collection of physical and emotional scars I have" Matthew said as he and Garth started to circle each other.

Then Garth tried to jump at Matthew but failed and landed on the den floor. then Matthew picked up Garth by his neck and threw him across the den, making Garth hit his back from the impact of hitting it in back of the den. " you think you can defeat me because you are a son of a pack leader, how weak" Matthew said as he walked up to Garth. Then Garth jumped on Matthew and pinned him. Garth then started biting his neck, making Matthew scream in agony and in pain. But then Matthew started to laugh crazily. " go ahead and kill me, it would be the bitchiest thing to do during a fight. besides, I should of died a long time ago" Matthew said.

" Maybe that would be the best thing for me, I would finally join my dad, my mom, and my mate in heaven while watching you go to hell for the crime of murdering me" Matthew said.

Then Garth was about to claw him again to knock him out but then Humphrey jumped at Garth and pushed him away from Matthew. " Humphrey, what the fuck are you doing" Garth yelled.

" I understand your mad at him, but I refuse to let you kill my own GOD DAMN BROTHER" He yelled as he went in defensive stance.

" no leave him brother, there is no point In fighting a person like him" Matthew said.

" but brother, he just attacked you for no reason" Humphrey said.

" I know he did, but at the end of the day what would be the point of doing this. I mean I beaten him enough already that he should of taught him a lesson didn't I" Matthew said as he looked at Garth with a insanely look in his eyes.

Garth stood up very weakly and looked at Matthew. " your insane and I hope you know that" Garth said.

" I'm not the one whos insane, its people like you who think that they are so popular because they are a son of a pack leader who walked around and they brag and brag about it and they get their little group of people and they go diminishing people like us and to manipulate them to join you, its a sick thing to do and its because packs like this are full of hierarchy ways and it is sickening to people like us" Matthew said.

" then why did you join the pack in first place" Garth said.

" Because of my brother, and besides that is none of your own fucking concern anyways. this is family stuff and even know your his and I guess mine brother-in-law, you are not part of our family. you maybe part of our lives because you married Lilly but you are not a part of our family. Let's go Humphrey, I had enough of people like him for today" Matthew said as he turned around and walked out of the den.

but before he fully walked out he carved his symbol on the entrance of the den. " trust me, I like you a lot as a friend, but you seriously have a lot to learn. I would like to be friends one day, I seriously do In all honesty. but you need to feel the things I have been through and reflect off of that. besides, Lilly told me what happened before your guys pack united and I understand that struggle because they had that exact same pack law in our pack. but understand that I have been through so much more than you" Matthew said.

" my mom died when she fucking gave birth to me, HAVE YOU EVEN FELT THAT SORT OF PAIN BEFORE" Garth yelled.

" oh trust me I have, mine and Humphrey watched our parents killed right in front of our own fucking eyes and then I saw my own FUCKING MATE GET RAPED AND ABSOLUTELY DECAPITATED BY ROGUE FUCKING WOLVES" Matthew yelled.

" Now I do not want to be here any longer, Lilly I am terribly sorry for what I have done today. this was all in self-defense and trust me I did not want to fight him but when he or anyone provokes me like that, I have no choice." Matthew said.

" Goodbye... Lilly..." Matthew said as he and Humphrey walked out of the den.

 **Wow, what an action pack double chapter day that was. I hoped you enjoy the double chapter's today and I hope you all have a great day. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	14. Chapter 14

**xI'm back, if you guys didn't know why I was gone was because of many reasons.**

 **1\. I couldn't think of anything good to write/type for you all so I decided to take a break and think about some ideas for the story**

 **2\. it was spring break where I was so I wanted to have a break and hangout with my friends and family**

 **and I think that is it but hopefully you enjoyed your spring break ( if you had any ) and I hope you enjoy chapter 14. Also this takes place 2 weeks after chapter 13**

 **Chapter 14: The Reunion**

 **Matthew/Ares POV:**

I woke up from a nice sleep, I kept remembering what happened 2 weeks ago between me and Garth but we got talking and now were actually good friends now. We started talking about our pasts and after that we started to become friends cause we understood our pains from our past and we talked about it. we talk to each other when we need help the most and we basically help each other out, I started to call him the "blood wolf" because I thought it suited him for his alpha skills and his hunting techniques. he laughed about it at first but then he started actually liking the name. he also started making a nickname for me which makes sense. he calls me a " demon wolf" because of how I look. I also laughed at it but I for me, I liked it automatically because how much it suited me. I started to talk to people and started to make friends with members of the pack, but not a lot. I have only talked to Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and Hutch. I don't trust Winston and Eve still though. I feel skittish around Kate when she is with Humphrey, its not that I trust her, its just that... idk I just feel skittish about her. Maybe I should go talk to her but I want Humphrey to be around to make sure she don't tell Eve or Winston about it but for now, I need to go hunting. I stood up and started walking outside of my den when I saw Humphrey hanging out with his friends. his friends seem to be nice, but I am not wanting to talk to them since I don't know them. but I think I can trust them since they are friends with Humphrey. I started walking to the feeding grounds to hunt but stop when I saw Garth and hutch heading to the hunting grounds too. I decide to scare them for fun. I slowly sneaked up on them until I was right behind them. " Can I join you all in the caribou bloodbath?" I said coldly and deeply.

they jumped up, scared and afraid of my voice. " Dammit Ares, you scared the shit out of me" Garth said as he was looking at me.

" yeah man, don't scare us like that while were on the way to the feeding ground" Hutch said.

Then we all started laughing hysterically about it. " alright Ares, if you want to join us you can but don't do anything stupid" Hutch said.

" yeah I know but at the end, lets make sure make this caribou bloodbath worth it for the pack" I said.

" alright lets get going, we don't want to be late" Garth said as we start heading to the feeding grounds.

When we arrived at the feeding grounds we found 2 caribou eating grass. the first one was a female and the second one was a small male. we started stalking the caribou then all of the sudden we saw two wolves swiftly execute the two caribou with ease. " Hey, that was our hunt" Garth yelled as he and hutch started appearing from the bushes, and I soon followed.

the first wolf was quite a big wolf, but he wasn't oversized. he looked well built by how his muscles looked very toned. he had a scar over his left eye and a big scar on his left thigh muscle. he was bright silver with deep green eyes and a taint of red on his scar on his left thigh muscle. the second one had some decent scars on him. he had 3 scars across his face, and a scar on his side. he looked muscular liked the first one with dark hazel eyes. he also half of his left ear missing for some reason. " hey back off, we killed it so this is ours now" The first one said to us.

" it was our hunt, until you interfered and killed them" Hutch said.

" you got a problem with us, then fight us like the alpha's you are" the first one said.

" guys lets not fight, we can go hunt somewhere else for caribou" I said trying to stop this from getting anything worse as I was walking between them.

" hey, you look really familiar do we know you?" the second wolf said.

" my name is Matthew, but people call me Ares" I said in a confusing look.

" can it be, no it just couldn't be you" the first wolf said.

" who are you guys?" I said.

" do you not remember us Matthew?" the second wolf said.

I started to think about who these wolves were until I looked at them with shocked eyes. " Du-Kal, Paix, is that you guys" I said as I looked at them.

" hello old friend, its good to see you again" the first wolf said. (Du-Kal)

 **Well that was chapter 14 and I hoped you guys enjoyed this. if you enjoyed this chapter and wanna know when I update the story, follow the story to know when I update. and if you like the story, favorite the story I would appreciate it. also review this chapter and make your own theories about this story, give opinions about the story and give feedback about it and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**

 **Anonymous: Honey, are you done yet with that chapter**

 **Ares: I am hon, I will be there in a second**

 **Anonymous: I will be here when your done**

 **Ares: alright hon**

 **Anyways guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. Good night and good luck**

 **Ares out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Humphrey's Surprise Part 1**

 **Matthew's POV:**

I stood there absolutely shocked and astonished as I was standing in front of my two old friends that me and Humphrey got separated from almost 4 years ago. " you guys look so different than you guys did when we were pups" I said as I started chuckling.

" yeah and you looked different as also Matthew or should I say Ares" Paix said.

I started chuckling when he said that. " so you still remember my nickname" I said.

" yes, and I think you should remember ours if we remember yours" Paix said.

" I remember Du-Kal's nickname was Hades but wasn't yours like Zeus?" I said.

" no, it was scorpio" Paix said as we all started laughing.

" so have you seen you know who since the incident" Du-Kal said.

" seen who?" I said.

" you know who, your brother" Du-Kal said.

" I actually found him in the pack I'm in right now" I said.

" really, so you found Humphrey aka Smoke in this pack" Paix said.

" so you do remember his nickname, yeah I do but his memory is messed up" I said.

" why is that?" Paix said.

" I don't really know, by the sounds of it my guess he has some amnesia from the past but I am trying to help him... but its difficult" I said.

" why is it difficult" Du-Kal said.

" he has a mate and pups now and new friends and he barely even recognized me" I said.

" hey man Its alright, we will help you" Du-Kal said as he put a paw on my shoulder.

" hey guys, I think we should get going" Garth said as he turned to hutch.

" yeah, its starting to get dark and we haven't even got food for the pack yet" Hutch said.

then Du-Kal and Paix walked in front of them and looked at them. " no need for that, get back and make sure the surprise is prepared. we can take care of your guys hunt " Paix said as he and Du-Kal started walking away.

" Hey Ares, wanna join us in the bloodbath?" Paix said jokingly.

" sure I will be with you all in a minute." I said as I turned to Garth and Hutch.

" go back and set up the surprise and make sure that Humphrey does not know anything about it " I said.

" you got it " Garth said as he and Hutch both turned around and started heading back. " The Kliq is finally about to be reunited like it used to be... I just hope he remembers them" I said as I started walking to Du-Kal and Paix to go hunt for the pack.

 **Garth's POV:**

when we got back, I saw Winston and Eve waiting for us as we started walking up to their den. " why do you not have bring any caribou back " Winston said.

" sir, can we talk to you about something " I said.

" sure but first why don't you all have any caribou with you guys " Winston said.

" that's what I was going to talk to you about " I said.

" alright but better be a good explanation on why you didn't " Winston said as we started walking in their den.

When we got inside Eve sat beside Winston and looked at us two. " so why didn't you bring caribou back for the pack " Eve said.

" funny thing about that, we were going to but on our way there was two wolves In our territory" I said.

" were they rogue wolves?" Winston said.

" yeah, but we figured out that they are old friends of Humphrey and Ares when they were in their old pack" Hutch said.

" interesting what did they look like?" Winston said.

as I was explaining what they looked like I was sort of scared, I mean they looked like they have been through a whole bunch of shit. especially because of all the scars they had on them. after I explained what they looked like Winston looked at me with a shocked face. but then he quickly shook his head and clear his throat. " well they sound like they have been through a lot of stuff and I don't think we should mess with them." Winston said.

" where is Ares though" Eve asked.

" he went with them to hunt for us while he told us to come here and get everything ready for the surprise" I said.

" well go ahead and set that up and don't tell Humphrey. we don't want these wolves to get angry at us and start a war" Winston said.

"Yes sir" Hutch and I said as we turned around and started preparing for Humphreys surprise. after we set everything up we waited till they got back so we can start the surprise party.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 15, if you did make sure to follow this story so you can be notified of when I upload my next chapter and if you wanna support this story then favorite it, I mean that's your choice if you want to do so but I would really appreciate it. also if you want to, review this story about how you liked this story so far, make your own opinions about what should happen next and make your own theories about this story because who knows... they could be right**

 **Anonymous: "Honey, your friends are outside of the den and wanna hangout with you"**

 **Ares: " tell them I will be out there in a moment"**

 **Anonymous: " ok hon, love you"**

 **Ares: " love you too hon"**

 **but anyways Humphrey and them are waiting for me so we can go hangout so sorry to make this short but other than see you guys In the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Humphrey's Surprise Part 2: The Kliq**

 **Matthew's POV:**

I was walking towards Du-Kal and Paix after I talked to Garth and Hutch about preparing the surprise for Humphrey because of Du-Kal and Paix's return. When I got to where they were at they were both looking at me with serious faces and I started wondering what they were thinking off. " so, you said that he could barely remember you when you found him correct?" Paix said.

" correct, he barely even recognized me when I found him.. well when I was captured and after I found him" I said.

" wait, were you stalking them?" Du-Kal said.

" maybe..." I said as I looked down in disappointment and with my tail between my legs.

" dude, you know that's not a cool thing to do to a fellow member of the Kliq" Paix said.

"So you do remember the group?" I said as I looked at them with a devilish grin.

" yes I do remember our little survival group, but that's not what matters right now. what you need to do is apologize to him when we get back and the others for stalking them. you know that is not our way" Du-Kal said.

"I agree, you know what the Kliq stands for" Paix said.

" yeah I know but I had no choice, I didn't know I can trust the other people or not. Especially when he has a mate that is the daughter of the pack leaders." I said.

" I understand that but when we made the kliq we promised ourselves that we wouldn't do that kind of stuff to each other, even if we were separated from each other because of serious things that happened. you do still remember when the attack happen right?" Paix said.

I went up to him and stared into his eyes. in my mind every time someone brings that up, I get this anger that I normally don't have and feels like I have a fire going on in my mind and through my eyes whenever someone looks at me. " Don't you ever talk about that, not around me nor around my brother when we get back... and I am not playing around either" I said with a deep and cold voice, almost devilish voice as I looked at them both.

Paix walked up to me and looks at me with anger with his eyes but Du-Kal got in front of us before anything serious happened. I backed off and looked down in disappointment. I breathed heavily to calm myself down and I looked at them both. " I'm sorry guys, its just been hard for me for the past couple of weeks and I know since we last saw each other we changed a whole bunch... I did not want to argue with any of you guys at all but huh... can I have some alone time for a few minutes before we continue I'm sorry I just cant right now" I said as I looked at them both.

" yeah go ahead, I'll talk to Paix and calm him down" Du-Kal said as I turned and walked down the hill.

when I got there I started having flashbacks of him... I don't remember who he was but all I remember was what he looked like. He had black and grey mixed fur with a dark grey almost black underbelly. I remember my mom screaming at me to run as we turned and ran away. but that's all I remembered from that day. then I started to have another flashback of her... My use to be mate, Snow. She had snow white fur like Lilly but instead of her having Lavender eyes, she had Ice blue eyes. I started having flashbacks of her getting slaughtered by those god damn rogue wolves. and I started walking weirdly because I started hearing the screams of her and my parents from when they were killed in my head. " God damn you all, when I find you I swear to god... I will... KILL...YOU...AAAAALLLLLL" I yelled as I clawed the tree that I was using for support as it left a 4-5 inch claw mark on it.

then I fell backwards and went black because of the headache I had from the screaming I was hearing.

 **Du-Kal's POV:**

I have just calmed Paix down but all of the sudden I heard yelling and a thud from behind me. I turned around and saw Matthew unconscious in front of a tree that looked like he clawed at after he yelled. by the look of the claw mark and how deep the mark went he seemed pretty angry, so angry he became unconscious because of it. " Matthew!" I yelled as me and Paix ran down the hill to where he was lying at, unconscious as a rock.

" we need to get him back to the pack and fast" I said as I picked him up and started carrying him towards the pack.

" what about us though, were just going to some random pack's territory with him on your back" Paix said.

" I know but I will explain everything to them and if they try to attack us then we will defend ourselves" I Said.

 **well this was one crazy chapter, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did make sure you follow the story so you could know when I update the story and also if your enjoying this story so far then I would appreciate it if you would favor the story and that would mean a lot to me. also make sure to review the story, tell me your theories you have on the story, make your opinion about the chapter and guys I am going to make a poll for this story if you want to and if you want to I want you guys to review your answer to it. so the question is that who is your favorite character so far and why? anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far and see you guys in the next chapter. Good night and Good Luck.**

 **Ares out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Note: This is the final part to Humphrey's Surprise and I'm gonna try to not have more of these parts for you all so I just wanted to tell you guys this before you guys start reading part 3 so I hope you enjoy it and talk to you guys at the end of the chapter. Peace!**

 **Chapter 17: Humphrey's Surprise Part 3: The Surprise**

 **Paix's POV:**

"I was walking beside Du-Kal who was carrying Matthew on his back when I started to think about what will happen to us when we got there. " what do you think will happen to us when we get there and they see him on your back?" I asked.

" I don't know really but remember if they think we attacked him we will explain everything that happen but they don't listen, then I guess we will have to defend ourselves " Du-Kal said as we arrived at the pack territory.

when we got to the pack's territory, we were met by two wolves who was patrolling the territory. the first wolf had black fur with a white underbelly and with yellow eyes. the second wolf had white fur with grey streaks and had deep blue eyes. they both saw Matthew on Du-Kal's back and they both got into a defensive position. "why do you have one of our pack members on your back and who are you?" the first wolf asked.

" we were about to go hunting for the pack until we saw him passed out so we came to carry him back to his den. My name is Du-Kal and the wolf beside me is Paix" Du-Kal said.

" ok follow us, we will take you to our pack leader" the second wolf said as we started following them.

while we were walking I got a little scared about what will happen, I mean we haven't been in a pack since Matthew and Humphrey's parents were killed. " don't worry, everything is going to be fine" Du-Kal said with a reassuring smile.

I smile back at him in confidence as we arrived. when we got there we saw pack members look over at us in shock, while we saw other pack members who to my guess were females looked at us with devilish smiles and started giving us winks. one even walked up to us while we were heading the pack leaders den " hey, come by to my den and ill give you a real good time" she said as she looked at me.

she had a Black and light grey mix fur with a white underbelly and emerald green eyes. she turned around and starting walking away while she was swaying her hips as she was walking. I started staring at her until Du-Kal tapped me on my shoulder and got my attention. " don't worry, you'll get a beautiful mate one day but for now we need to focus on the task at hand" Du-Kal said.

" I'm sorry, but she is so beautiful though" I said.

" I know she is but lets get focus on the task at hand right now" Du-Kal said as I turned around and started walking to the pack leader's den.

when we arrived we saw we were told to wait by the entrance, so we did as we told as we waited for the pack leader's to come out. after a little while they came out of their den and looked at us. but then we saw behind Matthew's friend and his mate, but also Humphrey and his mate. " so he wasn't lying, he is alive" I whispered.

" yeah... he does live" Du-Kal said in shock and astonishment.

" who are you and why did you have one of our pack members on your back?" The male wolf said who I guessed is the pack leader of the pack and beside him was his mate.

" my name is Du-Kal and this is Paix, we were going to hunt for the pack until we saw him passed out for some reason after he screamed and clawed a tree" Du-Kal said.

" bring him to the den, we will figure out why he did the things he did before he passed out" The female wolf said.

we walked into the den and set Matthew down on the den floor and then we turned around and saw Humphrey standing behind us. " I'm sorry but do I know you guys, you guys look so familiar" Humphrey said as he sat on the den floor puzzled and confused.

" you do know us but its been so long since we saw each other... ever since your parents got killed" I said.

" wait Paix and Du-Kal? is that really you guys?" Humphrey said.

" hello Humphrey, its been a long time" I said. then he started hugging us with a smile on his face.

" I have not seen you guys in a very long time, and man you guys look so different?" Humphrey said.

" yeah we have, we heard you have a mate and pups now, is that true?" Du-Kal said.

" yes it is true and they are all here right now if you want to meet them?" Humphrey said.

" sure, we can meet them" I said. " wait Humphrey you know these wolves?" a tan wolf said.

" yes I do, these are my old friends from my old pack" Humphrey said.

" Kate this is Du-Kal and Paix, Du-Kal and Paix this Is my mate Kate and the pups behind her are mine. their names are Claudette, Stinky and Runt." Humphrey said.

" you have some weird names for your pups" I said as we started laughing.

( I'm not going to say what they look like because I think you all know what they look like lol ) we said hi to each other and we both looked at the pups who were hiding behind Kate. " its ok pups, you can come out there are my old friends" Humphrey said.

then they started showing themselves one by one. when they all came out of hiding one of the pups came forward and sat in front of us. " Hi my name is Stinky, and this is my sister Claudette and this is my Brother Runt" the wolf pup said.

" well its nice to meet you all and don't worry, were friends with your father so were not going to hurt you" I said.

they gave us a reassuring smile after we said that. " well I guess we can sit here and wait until and he awakes and see why he passed out for" Du-Kal said. we nodded and everyone decided to sit and wait till Matthew woke up.

 **Oh I love cliffhangers, I hope you enjoyed chapter 17 and if you enjoyed this chapter and want to know when I update this story make sure to follow the story so you will know when update the story with a new chapter. if you are enjoying this story then if you want to, favorite the story so i know that you really like this story so far. and if you want to make sure you make a review on how you felt about the chapter, what are your opinions about this story so far and make up your crazy theories about this story because who knows... they could be right but anyways I hope you enjoyed the story so far and I will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Snow**

 **Matthew's POV:**

I woke up and saw that everyone was around me giving me a concern look. I started to back up out of fear until Lilly walked up to me and put her paw on my shoulder. " hey its ok, we just want to talk to you that's all. calm down Matthew, its ok " Lilly said.

I started to calm down and started to look around. " where am I and what happen? " I said.

" your at my mom and dad's den. and you became unconscious after you started yelling about someone named snow " Kate said.

I stared at them with sorrow and hatred. Then I got up and looked at everyone as I started thinking about her and how she was before she... died. " I don't want to talk about her alright. It is in the past and I plan to keep it in the past" I said as I started walking outside the den. I stopped at the outside of the den and carved my symbol at the side of the den. " hey don't carve at my den!" Eve yelled as she walked up to me and stared at me.

I turned around and looked at her with hatred and anger in my eyes. " look I don't want to talk right now so if you have a problem with me today then you can come up and fight me but I swear to you if you even try to fight me cause of the carving then it will be over quickly with you on the ground with blood coming out of your fucking mouth got it!" I yelled as I turned around and ran off into the forest.

Lilly's POV:

" oh nice going you guys, real nice " Humphrey said.

" hey I'm not the one who carved the symbol on the side of my fucking den " Eve said.

" how about you both shut the fuck up and calm the fuck down! " I yelled.

Everyone looked at me in shock and astonishment. " I will go talk to him since both of you are angry as hell and I'm sorry for yelling at you guys but I had to so you both can calm the fuck down" I said as I walked outside the den and started to walk where Matthew went.

 **Matthew's POV:**

I ran until I found myself staring at a lake that seemed to look as the lake was endless. I sat down and started to cry as I started to think about Snow. " why did this world had to take away her, I loved her so much. She helped me through everything I had difficulty with each day and those god damn bears took her away from me and killed her. even though I killed the bears who killed her I still have a hole in my heart BECAUSE YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME WORLD." I yelled as I clawed at a tree near where I was at, leaving 5 inch claw marks on the tree.

then I heard someone walking behind me so I turned around and got into my defensive position. " who are you and what the fuck do you want from me " I said as I waited for whoever was walking behind me to reveal itself.

" its me Lilly, I'm here to help you" Lilly said as she came out into the open to where he could see her.

" let me guess, you heard everything I said did you? " I said.

" yes I did but I want to help you. I know that your upset at them but let me help you and I promise I wont tell them what you tell me but please let me help you. " Lilly said as she sat beside me.

I felt her fur press against mine as I started to get the chills because I started to think about snow. " you promise you wont, I mean I don't mind you telling Garth know since he's my friend but you wont tell anyone else but him right? " I asked.

" yes I promise I wont I just want to help you and If Garth was here he would try to help you as also you know that right? " Lilly asked.

" I know that, but I was just making sure you wouldn't " I said.

" alright if you want to help me then I will tell you about her but please don't tell the others except Garth " I said as I turned towards her.

" I promise I wont tell anyone else but Garth and besides I hate my parents from what they did back there anyways. " Lilly said as she turned to look at me.

" well, where do I even start at " I said as I looked into her lavender eyes.

 **CLIFFHANGERS, oh you got to have some in stories am I right... right? But anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 18 and if you did make sure you follow the story so you will know when I update the story and if you are liking the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. also make sure to drop a review about how you felt about the chapter and the story so far, make your own crazy theories for this story because who knows your theories could be right and also what you think should happen in the next chapter. But other than that I hope you enjoyed chapter 18 and the story so far. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. I want you guys if you want to I'm making a poll for the story if your interested in voting then drop a review and the poll is that should I make a couple chapters of Snow's and Matthew/Ares's Past and how they met but other than that I hope you enjoyed chapter 18. Peace!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry I have been not posting for so long, school caught up to me and I had to take care of it but as soon as school is over I hope to post more but sorry for that but other than that here's chapter 19. ( also these couple chapters are going to focus on how they met and one of them will have a lemon so be warned for those who don't want to read the chapter that contains the lemon. these chapters will also talk about how Ares discovered the symbol he carves when he is around )**

 **Chapter 20: The Art of Carving**

 **Matthew's POV:**

I started running away from them as I started to cry. then I tripped on a rock and fell on the ground, on my side. " what have I done, I'm so sorry " I said and then I started to cry as blood starting dripping from my mouth.

then I got up and saw that I broke one of my teeth from the fall. " great, now my tooth broke " I said as I spitted on the tooth with my blood.

Blood slowly covering the tooth and blood dripping from my mouth I turned and saw that a couple of humans made a camp near I fell. I quickly went inside a bush and hid inside it so I wouldn't get seen where I was. I watched as they sat around a fire that was lighting the night sky with its burning colors. the humans were all wearing black clothing and they had tents around the fire. then one of the humans started walking towards me so I ducked down so I wouldn't get seen. " hey where are you going? " the first human said.

" I'm gonna go carve this tree with the symbol you have on your flag at your house " the second human said.

" you mean the anarchy symbol on my flag? " the first human said.

" yes that one, what else would I carve " the second human said.

he went to the tree and started carving what appears to be and A that was surrounded by a circle. " are you done yet? " the first human said.

" yeah I'm done, I'm on my way back " the second human as he turned and he went walked back to the fire where they were at before he went to the tree to carve the strange symbol.

I slowly started backing up and then I turned around and started to run as fast as I could. when I got at a safe distance from the humans I slowed down and stopped to catch my breath. then I took my claws out and started carving the same carving as the humans did on the tree. then I took my paw out and put it below my jaw so blood would drip on my paw. after I let blood drip on my paw I started tracing my blood on the carving as careful as I can. when I got done with tracing my blood on the carving I stood back to observe the carving. blood started slowly going down the carving and down the tree but the carving that I replicated was covered with blood. " you know what, that doesn't look that bad. I actually like it " I said as I turned around and was about to walk off.

then I looked down and saw that my tooth was below me, covered in my own blood. I put my paw over the tooth and took my claws out. " my name is no longer Matthew, after what happened... I don't ever want to be called that name anymore" I thought as I turned around and looked at the carving one last time.

" Ares... that will be my new name... and that will defy a new me... and a new life in this hellish game we called life " I said as I crushed the tooth with my paw, my claw digging in the dirt as blood and tooth pieces splattered on the ground.

I lifted up my paw and saw blood was all over my paw and on the ground. I put my paw on my face and wiped it on my face. I walked to a nearby river and saw three marks on my face that I made with my paw. the marks made it look like a claw mark on my face and it was shining under the moonlight. " let my new life begin and let my old life fall into the depths of hell " I said as I spitted blood on the river.

then I turned around and started running in search to find myself a new den.

 **that was chapter 20, again I'm sorry that I was not able to post it later but hopefully when school is done I will be able to post more and continue with the story for you guys. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you enjoy the story so far. if you like the story so far, make sure you follow the story so you will know when I update the story with a new chapter and if you like the story then I would appreciate it if you guys favorite the story ( only if your enjoying the story ) and also make sure you drop a review about how you felt about the story, your theories about the story, and how you felt about the current chapter. but other than that I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Your WarGod has Arrived.**

 **I am sorry I haven't been able to update the story for so long I was up at my dad's for 7 days and was not able to continue my story so to fill up that Gap that I wasn't able to write I will be doing writing a chapter or two for this weekend and week so again I'm sorry for not writing for so long but enjoy chapter 20.**

 **Chapter 20: A New Friend**

 **Ares POV:**

i woke up in my new den and started to get up and out of my den to go hunt for breakfast. It's been five months ago since my parents was killed and it's also been five months ago since I was separated from my brother and my friends and became a lone wolf. Ever since I decided to become a lone wolf I have been exercising to be able to fight for myself, I taught myself how to hunt and fish on my own, and I started to train myself on using my ears to hear prey from a good distance and started to improve my stealth and endurance for hunting. I went to the my hunting grounds to hunt for my breakfast and started listening for any prey nearby. Then I heard caribou calling nearby a river I use to go fishing in. I quickly ran to where the caribou was and saw that it was a male caribou with a young female caribou right beside him. They were both drinking water from the river so I started to think about on which one to kill. " The male would feed me for days without having to hunt for days, but the smaller one would be less of a hassle to kill " I thought as I was watching the two caribou.

At the end I decided to kill the male so I wouldn't have to worry about hunting for the rest of the day. I started sneaking toward the large male caribou and waited till his neck was exposed. When his neck was exposed I jumped at the large male caribou and used my jaws to punctute the neck. But something was different, the large male was dying faster than I thought. When it was about to fall down I looked up and saw claws above me and a white tail around the caribou's stomach. " Who the hell stole my kill " I thought as the caribou fell on the ground from too much blood loss.

When he fell I heard a yelp come from the other side of where he fell. I got up and went over to the other side of the large male caribou which lied dead. " Who the hell do you think.. " I stopped a sentence when I figured out what it was. It was another wolf, the wolf looked at me with icy blue eyes that were glistening at me like crystals.

When the wolf looked at me I automatically know it was a female wolf. The female wolf had complete white fur with icy blue eyes. " Dont stand there and stare at me, my tail is caught and I need help" the female wolf said.

I ran beside her and helped lift the large caribou so that her tail can move away from the caribou's large body that was pinning her tail. " I'm sorry for staring, it's just I haven't seen another wolf in so long but you stole my kill " I said.

" I'm sorry if I did, I didn't see you. My name is Snow, what's your name" Snow said.

" My name is Ares and it's alright I can share some of the caribou meat with you... That's if you want to?" I said.

" Sure, I'm starving " Snow said.

While we were eating I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. She's so beautiful, she has very beautiful eyes and her physique was stunning" I thought but I kept eating and kept thinking about how creepy i was probably being towards her. " So where are you from? " Snow said as she looked at me.

" Sawtooth, and what about you? " I said.

" Yellowstone, how long have you been a lone wolf for? " Snow said.

" About five months and how long have you? " I asked.

" Damn, I have been for only a month and two weeks. Why did you become a lone wolf?" She asked.

I looked down in sadness as I started remember the killing of my parents and the pack. " I'm sorry, I never should of asked " Snow said as she started back eating.

" No your ok I don't mind... My parents and my pack was killed by a rival pack called the Shadow Wolves. One of our own pack members turned against my pack and killed my parents, who was the pack leaders of my pack at the time. " I said.

She walked beside me and started hugging me. " I'm sorry for your lost, I know how it feels like to lose someone that you loved " she said.

" Thank you, Its been a while since anyone has talked to me like you have... Ever since the day before my parents were killed" I said.

Then it started to rain and I looked at her and started to laugh. She started to laugh as also as rain started to wash the blood off our fur. " If you want to come to my den and stay for the night then I will let you... That's if you want to anyways?" I said hoping for her to say yes.

" Sure, I don't want to be in this rain any longer " She said.

then she helped me drag the male caribou to my den. When we got to my den we sat the caribou on the den floor and looked at each other. " Well it's getting late, goodnight Snow " I said as I went to the opposite side of the den and lied down.

" Goodnight Ares, see you tomorrow " She said as she walked walked to the opposite side of the den and lied down to fall asleep.

 **Time Lapse: 2 hours later**

 **Snow's POV:**

i woke up and it was still dark outside and I started to get cold. I looked over to see Ares sleeping on the opposite side of the den. I got up and walked beside him and looked at him while he was sleeping. " God he's so hot, he's nice, charming and muscular... Wait am falling in love with him?" I thought.

Then I used my paw and shook him to wake up. " Hey Snow, why are you up so late?" He asked.

" I woke up and I started to get cold. Can I sleep beside you for warmth?" I asked nervously.

" Sure, anything to help you get a good sleep " He said.

I started to blush and he saw that and started chuckling. I lied down beside him and felt his fur press against mine. his fur felt so warm thst I immediately stopped being cold. " Thanks for letting me sleep beside you " I said.

" No problem " he said as he fell back asleep. I smiled as I started to fall into a deep sleep.

 **That was chapter 20, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far if you enjoy it so far then make sure you follow the story so you will know when I update the story and if you enjoy the story then i would appreciate it if you favorite my story. Also make sure you send me feeback or review the chapter on what you think of the chapter or the story so far and make your theorys about the story because who knows, they could be true**

 **Anonymous: Honey, come on we need to go hunt for the pups**

 **Ares: I'm coming sweetie**

 **But other than that I hope you enjoyed chapter 20. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Unification of Love**

 **Ares POV:**

I was standing outside of my den waiting for snow to come back from hunting. I have been friends with Snow for three to four months now and we have done everything together. I taught her how to fish, we swam on the river that I used to fish on together, we hunted together, and we did so much stuff together ever since we became friends. But I still had feeling for her and I didn't know to tell her that I had feelings for her. " What if she doesn't have feelings for me or even like me " I thought.

Then I saw that Snow was trying to drag a decent size female caribou over to my den. I chuckled at the sight of her struggling to drag the female caribou to my den. I went down the slope on where my den was at to help her drag the female caribou to my den. My den was on a cliff side overlooking a big canyon with a slope, stable enough to go down to the bottom of the canyon. When I got to where Snow was at, I grabbed one of the legs of the female caribou and helped snow dragged it up the slope and into my den. When we sat the female caribou down on the den floor I turned around and saw that it was started to get dark. I looked at her and smiled with confidence. " Hey Snow, do you wanna go for a walk before it gets dark?" I asked nervously.

" Sure but can we eat first, I'm starving" she asked.

"Sure we can eat before we go" I said as I started to eat the female caribou.

Then after we ate we went outside my den, down the slope into the bottom of the canyon and started walking to the river we fish new river we fished on was two miles from my den and the old river that I use to fish on was five miles from my den. The New river had so much fish in it that it can feed me and snow for almost a year. And the water was so clear that you can see the fish swimming by and you didn't even have to search for the fish. On our way there I notice there was some rain clouds above us and we looked at each other and laughed. " Looks like we need to make this walk short and quick before the rain hits " I said.

She smiled as we arrived at the new river. When we arrived I looked down to see fish swimming passed us and when the rain clouds came towards us I saw my reflection and saw my crimson red eyes for the first time in forever. " God I still look fucking creepy with my eyes " I said as I chuckled.

Snow walked to me and saw me looking down to my reflection. " I don't think you look creepy, we are friends you know" she said.

I looked at her with a smile and then with a serious face. " It's time to tell her how much I feel about her " I thought.

" Is there something wrong? " She said as she looked at me with her icy blue eyes.

" Snow I wouldn't know where I would be without you. You have always been there for me when I had nightmares about my parents being killed, how funny you were every time I was feeling down, when we went on adventures you were always so curious about the world to make me smile. But what I am trying to say is that... Is that I love you" I said.

Then i saw that she was shocked and astonished about what I said. Then I looked down waiting for either a response or a slap in the face for what I said. But all of the sudden, she tackled me down and started kissing me. I was shocked at first but gladly accepted it. It started to rain as we had a make out session, rain pouring down on our fur, our tongues batting to see who's better in our mouths, her wet fur pressed against mine. We stopped kissing what seemed to be forever and started staring into each other's eyes. " I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time. You have been so kind, gentle, nice, and so helpful to me that I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. I want to be yours for the rest of my life but I was just afraid to ask you. But I am glad that you finally asked me to be yours for the rest of your life" she said as she started kissing me again.

" Wow, I'm so lucky to have her in my life. And she is one hell of a kisser " I thought as we stopped kissing and started heading back to my den.

As we were walking we couldn't stop staring at each other and we kissed ever once in a while on the way to my den. When we arrived at my den it was dark and raining. I went over to the female caribou's corpse and dragged it to the side. I went over and lied down on the den floor waiting for her to lie down with me. She came over to me and lied down next to me and looked at me. " Goodnight Ares, I love you so much " she said as she kissed me.

" Goodnight Snow, I love you so much as also " I said as i went to sleep with my tail wrapped around her tail and with my paw over her neck with a smile on both of our faces.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 21, if you do then make sure to follow the story so you would know when I update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. Also send me some feedback how you feel about the story so far, about the current chapter, and make your theories about the story because who knows, they might be right but other than that I hope you enjoyed chapter 21. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: This is going to be a lemon chapter so beware. if you don't want to read the lemon then I recommend skipping to the next chapter but other than I hope you enjoy my first lemon and also chapter 22.**

 **Chapter 22: When Love beats**

 **Ares POV:**

" Ares...Wake up..." I heard a tender voice say to me.

I woke up to see Snow lying on top of me with a smile on her face. " Good Morning my love, looks like someone is happy to see me. " I said.

She kissed me and started to get off of me. when she got off of me I got up and we both went outside of my den. we have been in a relationship for about three months now and i couldn't ask anything else. she was always there if i had a nightmare of my parents dying, when i felt depressed and whenever i need help she was always right beside me and i couldn't be any happier. when we went outside of my den we went down the slope to the bottom of the cliff to go hunt for breakfast. when we got to the bottom we searched for breakfast. it took what felt like forever until we finally found a female caribou and a female calf eating grass on a field four miles from my den. we started sneaking up on the female caribou and calf until all of the sudden, snow accidently stepped on a stick. they started to look around in alertness and then they started running away. then Snow went after the female calf while I started chasing the female caribou. it took me a while until I finally caught up with the female caribou. when i caught to her and saw her exposed neck i jumped up on her and latched on her neck with my jaw and my claws on her side. It took a while until she finally fell dead because of blood loss. when she fell dead i got up and started dragging the female caribou to the where me and snow were before we separated. when i got there she was dragging the female calf. " nice going " i said to her with a smile on her face.

then she dropped the female calf and ran to me and started to hug me and kiss me. she started crying in pain and i looked at her in concern. " what's wrong? " I said.

When i looked up i saw that she was bleeding from her head. i ran to get some nearby leaves and patched the opening in her head. " what happened? " I asked.

" I was chasing the calf and when i latched onto her she fell on her side and made me hit my head on the ground and made my head bleed... thank you for patching my head" She said.

" No problem and at least you got her " I said.

She smiled at me and went over to start dragging the female calf to my den. then i went over to the female caribou and started dragging it to my den. when we got there it was almost dark and we started eating what we could and we sat it aside for breakfast tomorrow. then we looked at each other with blood on our fur. I went over to her and clean the blood off her fur and then she cleaned the blood of my fur. then we got close and started making out, our tongues having a battle of dominance in our mouths. Snow then pinned me on the ground and looked at my erect member, laughing seductively. " are you sure you want to do this? " I asked.

she looked at me with assurance. " I have been waiting for this moment for a while now, I'm sure of it " She said.

She lied down between my legs and she grabbed my erect member. " dessert is served? " I said seductively.

" well I cant wait to eat my dessert " She said.

then she opened her mouth and inserted my erect member in her mouth and started sucking it. my eyes bulged out in pain but pleasured as I grabbed her head so she can keep sucking my member. after a while I felt like i was gonna lose control and release my seed in her mouth. " Snow I'm losing control " I said.

" I don't care, please fill my mouth with your seed " She said before she went back into sucking.

a few minutes after she said that I moaned in pleasure and ejaculated my seed into her mouth. after I released my seed in her mouth she took my member out of her mouth and started licking remains of my seed from her lips. " now its your turn to have dessert you naughty boy " she said.

then she sat on me and spread her legs exposing her " womanhood " to me. " and now your dessert is served." she said as her womanhood was in front of my face.

" I cant wait to have my dessert " I said in excitement.

then she grabbed my head and shoved it in her womanhood and I started sucking her womanhood. the walls of her womanhood surrounded my tongue while I was kept sucking. she kept moaning every time I sucked her womanhood. " I think I'm gonna lose control " she said.

" stop holding it, please fill me up with your seed like I did to you " I said.

then after a while she moaned in pleasure and released her seed into my mouth. after she ejaculated her seed into my mouth I sat up and licked the rest of the seed off of my lips. then she bent over and exposed her womanhood to my still erect member. " make me your bitch and please your cock in my vagina. I want to feel your giant cock in my vagina so badly " she said.

" are you sure you want to start a family? " I asked.

" ever since we became mates, i always wanted to start a family with you. now please put that big cock of yours in my vagina " she said.

" as you wish my love " I said.

then I walked over and grabbed her rear and started positioning my cock over her vagina. " have you done this before? " I asked.

" not really, but i always wanted to " She said.

" your a naughty girl that needs to be punished for your dirty mouth you know that right? " I said seductively.

" I know i am now please punish me already " She said.

" I will start slow and steady for you " I said.

she nodded at me in a understanding motion. then I slowly enter my cock into her vagina and we both started to moan in pain but in pleasure. after a little bit she looked at me in happiness. " faster, make me never forget this for the rest of my life " She said.

I nodded as I started thrusting faster. after a while I looked at her in pleasure and in happiness " I am finally mating with the love of my life. I am so happy " I thought as i kept thrusting.

" I think I'm losing control " I said.

" please fill me up with your seed and make me your mate " She said.

then a little bit after she said that we both moaned in pleasure and ejaculated my seed into her vagina while she released her seed. we lied down facing each other and we kissed each other. " thank you for making this one of the best days of my life, I love you so much " she said as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

" your welcome and I love you too " I said and then I kissed her cheek and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

 **so that was chapter 22, if you enjoyed the chapter then make sure you follow the story so you would know when I update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i appreciate it if you favorite the story and if also send me feedback of what you think of the story or chapter and make your theories about the story but other than that i will see you guys in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Today is a special today for me for two reasons... one is that its my 16th birthday Yay! and second is that I have reached a thousand views on my story. I was gonna do it for like my 25,50,75,etc.. views but I forgot so in celebration of this glorious day I will be making two chapters for you all so I hope you enjoy them and this the next chapter will be the final chapter to the Ares and Snow's Flashback so I hope you enjoy chapter 23.**

 **Chapter 23: Surprise**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up from an amazing nap and I notice that it was getting close to the afternoon. I saw that my arm was around Snow's neck and I smiled. I slowly moved my arm away from her neck, trying to not wake her up. then when I successfully moved my arm away from her neck I got up and walked outside my den. its been almost 40 weeks since I mated with Snow and i couldn't been happier then i was when it happened. I smiled at the thought of it and then I started freaking out. " what if she's pregnant, I'm not ready for pups nor become a parent " I thought.

then I felt paws wrap around my chest and a kiss on my check. I turned to see that it was Snow who wrapped her paws around me and kissed me. " Good morning hon, what are you doing out here all alone? " she asked.

" I was just enjoying the morning view and now I'm enjoying my beautiful mate I have. " I said as I kissed her.

then she smiled and started walking back to the den. " I'll go hunt for food for us so you don't have to " I said as I started to walk down the slope to the bottom of the canyon.

" be careful hon, I will be here when you get back " she said.

" ok hon, love you " I said.

" I love you too sweetie " she said as she went inside the den.

when I got to the bottom of the canyon I started searching for breakfast for this morning. after a while I found a decent size male caribou eating grass near a lake. I started sneaking up on the male caribou when I accidently stepped on a stick. he started looking around n alertness and after a little bit he started running. " again with the chasing.. alright then I chase ya " I said as I started chasing the male caribou.

after a while I caught up with the male caribou and got close enough to see his exposed neck. when I saw his exposed neck I jumped up and latched on his neck with my jaw while I grabbed his sides with my claws and held on. he was jumping around and trying to kick me off of him, and then he started to get weak from blood loss. then after a little bit he fell on the ground from blood loss. I let go of him and detached my claws off of his side as I inspected the now dead male caribou. blood dripping from my mouth and onto the cold grass I smiled devilishly at the sight of the dead corpse with its punctures on his side and neck from my jaw and claws. " who knew that blood was so satisfying " I said as I grabbed the corpse with my jaw and started dragging it to my den.

it took till the afternoon to reach my den with the male caribou. when I got there I notice that Snow was starting to puke so I dropped the male caribou at the entrance of the den and ran to her for assistance. " what's wrong? are you sick? " I asked as I started feeling her forehead.

" I'm fine I just need to lay down " she said as she started to lay down.

" I will go fetch some leaves with some cold water and for something for you to puke in incase you puke again " I said as I went outside of the den to drag the male caribou into the den.

" here eat, it might make you feel better while I'm gone ok? " I said.

" I don't think that is going to help but I'll try " she said as she started eating.

" I will be right back, I promise " I said as I rushed out of the den.

" be careful, I love you " she said.

" I will, I love you too but you need to rest and eat " I yelled as I went to the bottom of the cliff.

when I got to the bottom of the cliff I went to grab some leaves and went to the river we fished at and soaked the leaves with the water that was in the river. then I went to what the humans called " a picnic table " and started searching for anything for snow to puke in. Luckily there was no humans around while I was there searching and I found a plastic bag that the humans use to pack what they are going to eat for their " picnics " that humans have. then I started running back to the den as fast as I can. it took me till evening to get back to the den and when i got back to my den Snow was sitting on the opposite side of the den entrance facing the wall. I ran over to her and i lied the things i brought to help her with her sickness and i went up to he and tapped on her shoulder. " I'm back and brought the things for you if you puke again. is there something wrong hon? " I asked.

she turned to look at me with a scared face and she looked directly into my eyes with her icy blue eyes. " I think I'm pregnant Ares " She said.

 **Snow's POV:**

" I think I'm pregnant Ares " I said.

then he looked at me with a shock and astonished face because of what i said to him. " how do you know that you are " He asked.

" I have been having morning sickness ever since we mated but i didn't want you to know cause i was afraid to tell you " I said.

I was scared that he was gonna leave me cause i was pregnant and leave me to be a single parent of the pups. but then he grabbed me and started to hug me and kiss me. i gladly accepted the kiss as an understanding of assurance. " baby I'm so happy were gonna have pups together, but I'm not ready to become a father, what if I'm a bad parent and they hate me because of it? what if they run away cause they think we are bad parents? what if they think that were bad influences to them? " he said as he was freaking out.

I walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders and started hushing him to calm him down. " its ok hon, I think you will be the best parent that these pups are going to have and besides why would I wanted you to mate with me if I knew you were gonna be a good parent to our future pups " I said as I lied down and put my paw over my stomach.

then Ares walked over to me and lied down beside me and put his paw on my stomach. " thank you or reassuring me, were gonna be the best parents ever. I cant wait till my future pups come " he said.

I smiled to what he said and leaned forward and kiss his forehead. " this is why i loved you from the beginning and i cant wait as also " i said.

"aww i love you so much " i said as he leaned forward and kiss me.

" i love you too " i said as we watched the sunset.

 **that was Chapter 23 and i hope you enjoyed it, if you enjoyed the chapter then make sure you follow the story so you would know when i update the story and if you like the story so far then I would appreciate it if you would favorite the story and also send me some feedback about how you felt about the chapter or the story. but other than that i hope you enjoy the 1st of the 2 chapter special. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: this chapter will be the final chapter of Ares and Snow's Flashback, I hoped that this explained these four or five chapters have explained Ares and Snow's past and how they met... but that does not mean there are still secrets waiting to be made for this story. so I hope you enjoy the second chapter of the 2 chapter celebration and also i hope you enjoy chapter 24:**

 **Chapter 24: the blood of the fallen... or is it**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up from my sleep after an exhausting day it was yesterday. for the past 13 weeks ever since i figured out that Snow was pregnant with my future pups she has been having morning sickness a lot but i have always been there to help her since i guess its part of the pregnancy. I sat up and saw that snow was still asleep so i got up and walked outside of the den and started stretching for the day. I looked at the view we had from our den and i smiled at it, as if i was at peace with it. then i started to hear pawprints coming from behind me. i turned around and saw that it was Snow who woke up and walked outside of the den. " good morning hon, what are you doing? " she asked.

" I'm just enjoying the view with my beautiful mate i have again " i said as i smiled.

then she turned to me and kissed me. " I'm gonna go get some food for us so you don't have to " i said.

" be careful hon, i love you " she said as she went inside my den.

" i will and i love you as also " i said as i went down the slope to the bottom of the canyon.

when i got the bottom of the canyon i started hunting for food for us. after a little bit i found a female caribou drinking water from the river we fished on. i started sneaking towards the female caribou and i waited till i saw her neck. when she exposed her neck to me i jumped up and latched onto her neck with my teeth while grabbing her sides with my claws. then she started trying to kick me off of her but i kept hanging on. then after a while she started to get weak from the blood loss as blood poured from the punctures on its neck i had made with my jaw. then she fell down dead because of the blood loss, blood completely covering the punctures that i made with my teeth and my claws. " man i made a bloody mess today " I said as i went to grabbed the female caribou and started dragging it to my den.

then when i got there i saw that there were a couple of rogue wolves surrounding Snow. i dropped the dead female caribou at the entrance of the den and looked at the rogue wolves who was surrounding Snow. " so who's gonna be the first who rapes her " the first one says.

" i want to, i want to make sure she never forgets this day for the rest of her life and i want to make her life miserable after this " the second one said.

" what the fuck are you guys doing in my fucking den, terrorizing my FUCKING MATE! " i yelled as i jumped on the first wolf.

the first wolf had dark brown fur with a light brown underbelly and with hazel eyes. " Nitti get him off of me " the first wolf said.

Nitti was a dark gray furred wolf with a black underbelly and yellow eyes. Nitti pushed me off of the first wolf and i was slammed onto the den wall. " Ares! " Snow yelled as she saw me being slammed onto the den wall.

" after were done with you, were going to take your mate and were gonna rape the absolute fuck out of her and you cant do anything about it cause you will be dead.. now be a good little wolf and stay down " Nitti said as he clawed at my chest, leaving a scar on it.

blood gushing out of it as i started to breath heavy. " leave him be, he is no use to us besides since you gave him that scar he will die overnight " the first wolf said.

" alright Capone if you say so " Nitti said as he went over and knocked out Snow with his claw leaving a claw mark on his right eye.

" Snow! " i yelled.

" now time for you to go asleep " Capone said as he clawed at my face, making me fall on the den floor.

my vision started to get blurry and i saw that they were started to drag Snow away. " Snow, snow...snow..." i said before i became unconscious.

 **Time Lapse: 7 hours later**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up and saw that Snow wasn't there and i remembered what happened to her. " Snow... oh my god snow I'm coming " i said as i went down the slope to the bottom of the canyon.

i started following her scent and her blood until i reached the lake and couldn't find her scent or blood anywhere else. " oh god please no, don't let them take her away from me " i said as i kept looking.

it was dark and i searched all night for her and i couldn't find her scent or her blood. i slowly started to tear up as i walked back to my den and when i got to my den i saw that there was blood and small bits of fur scattered acrossed my den floor. i laid down and started crying because i couldn't find her. " why god... why did you have to TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! " i yelled so loud that it echoed throughout the whole canyon.

i laid there crying, blood going down my chest and my head as i saw the scars that i had on my right eye and my chest from the attack. then after a while i slowly started to drift away from exhaustion because of how much i was crying. " please keep her safe if she's not dead and if she is then make sure that she never forgets me and that she will always love me " i said as i slowly drifted to sleep.

 **and that was the second chapter of the 2 chapter celebration and also chapter 24. if you enjoyed this story then make sure you follow the story so you would know when i update the story. and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate if you favorite the story. again i thank you all for the one thousand views and all of the support for making this story and i hope when i finish this story i finish strong for you guys... but there are still secrets to be discovered about this story. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: so plans have changed... remember when I told you guys that I was going to be writing a chapter per day till Friday. well the reason for that is because I am going on vacation with my dad for a week. but I just got notified that we are leaving Thursday instead of Friday. so I'm gonna be writing two chapters today and tomorrow. today I'm writing Tuesdays and Wednesdays chapter so I hope you enjoy Tuesday's chapter**

 **Chapter 25: the injured wolf**

 **Lilly's POV**

after I heard Ares's story about his past I was stunned but I felt bad for him. nobody should experience the pain of having a loved one being taken from them. Ares looked down and started crying, probably because of how much he missed her. I walked up to him and started to hug him in hope's for him to stop crying. " I'm sorry for your loss, nobody should be going through pain of having a loved one taken from them. you shouldn't blame yourself from the things that happened from the past. it's not healthy for you, if you keep blaming yourself for the past then I'm afraid that your gonna kill yourself cause of it. " I said.

" but what if the past haunts me cause of what happened? " Ares asked.

" then don't let it haunt you, don't let your past beat you up like that " I said as I stopped hugging him.

he stopped hugging me and looked at me with a small smile on his face. " thank you, I haven't found a friend like you ever since I was In my old pack. but the now my old friends are back and the Kliq is back, I couldn't be more happier than I am but that doesn't mean that your not a good friend too " Ares said as he stood up from where he was sitting with a smile.

" I thank you that you think that I'm a good friend. if need me then I will always be here for you because your my friend and that's what friends are for. and also what's the kliq? " I asked smiling as I got up from where I was sitting.

" oh that's just the name of our group we made up when me and Humphrey was in my parents pack " Ares said.

then we both looked at the river one last time with a smile on both of our faces. then we turned around and started heading back to Mom and Dad's den. on our way back I heard a loud thud nearby and I started to look around scared and Ares walked in front of me and looked over to where the loud thud came from. " stay behind me, and if we get attacked go warn the others to come here and I will try to defend you ok? " Ares said.

" ok, I will just be careful " I said.

" who are you and what are you doing! " Ares yelled.

after he heard that we heard nothing, not a single sound was made after he yelled. " I'm gonna go investigate where that loud thud came from, if your coming with me then that's fine but if you don't then want to the stay here. if you see someone or get attacked, yell my name and I will run back " Ares said as he started to walk to where the loud thud came from.

 **Ares POV:**

I started heading to where the loud thud came from and when I got there I couldn't believe what I was seeing. there was another wolf that looked to be injured. the wolf had complete white fur with a scar on its right eye and on its chest but I didn't know what to do. " hey Lilly, come over here real quick. " I yelled.

when she came to where I was her eyes became wide opened and she immediately ran over to the unconscious and injured wolf. " we need to bring the wolf back to my mom and dad's den so they can help the wolf " she said.

then I picked up the injured and unconscious wolf and carried it back to Lilly's mom and dad's den. when we got there Lilly's mom and dad were sleeping, so she ran up to them and tried to wake them up. " mom, dad, we found an injured and unconscious wolf on the way back " She said.

when they woke up they saw the injured and unconscious wolf and immediately went to work. they told us to step outside of the den and we did and waited for the news. after a while Winston came back and looked at us with a smile on his face. " she's going to be ok, you two can go home now " Winston said as he went back inside the den.

" well Good night Lilly, ill see you tomorrow " I said as I started heading back to my den.

" Good night Ares, I will see you tomorrow " Lilly said as she went back to her and Garth's den.

when I got to my den I lied down and slowly started to sleep. " I wonder who the wolf is " I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep.

 **That was Tuesday's chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. if you enjoyed the chapter then follow the story so you would know when I update the story and if you like the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. and also send me some feedback about what how you feel about the story but other than that see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: This is Wednesday's chapter for the first day 2 chapter marathon I guess you can call it lol. so I hope you enjoyed chapter 26.**

 **Chapter 26: the Reunion of Love**

 **Winston's POV:**

I was waking up when i started to hear shuffling nearby. i got up and saw that it was the injured wolf that was waking up. i walked over to the injured wolf and waited till she woke up. then i turned around to see Eve awake and started walking to where i was. " is she waking up? " She asked.

" i think so, lets not try to scare her. " I said.

when the wolf woke up she freaked out and started backing up to the wall. " who are you and where am i? " she asked.

" my name is Winston and this is my mate Eve. your in our pack territory, two of our pack members found you unconscious in the forest. " I said.

" where are the people who found me and who was the people who found me. " she asked.

" they are at their dens. the first wolf is my daughter, Lilly and the other one is one of our new pack members, Ares. " I said.

" Ares... why does that name sound so familiar? anyways, can i meet the wolves who saved my life " She asked.

" yeah, but I recommend you not moving i don't want any of those scars reopening. you have a scar on your right eye and on your chest but your lucky your not blind. that scar got really close to your eye. " Eve said.

then i howled for hutch to come to us. when he arrived he looked at us with a smile and saw the injured wolf. " good morning sir, who's the injured wolf? " he asked.

" Ares and Lilly found her unconscious and injured on the way back to their den. but i want you to go get Lilly and Ares and bring them here, our injured guest wants to meet the wolves who saved her. " i said.

" no problem, i will be back as quickly as i can " he said as he went to get Lilly and Ares.

 **Hutch's POV:**

i walked to Lilly and Garth's den and saw that they were sleeping. so i walked in and tried to wake Lilly up without waking up Garth. " hey Lilly wake up, Winston wants to see you " I said.

she slowly started to wake up and looked at me. " good morning Hutch, why are you here again i wasn't listening? " Lilly said.

" i said that Winston wants to see you, the wolf who you and Ares saved last night wants to meet you two " i said as i walked outside of their den.

" where are you going? " She asked.

" i have to go tell Ares that Winston wants to see him " I said.

" alright but I'm coming with you. it would probably be the best if i wake him up " she said before she walked out of her and Garth's den.

when we got there i saw that there were a bunch of carvings on his den walls with his name on it and with the names Snow, Du-Kal, Paix, Humphrey, and Lilly's but each name had a unique carving. Snow's name had a carving of a snowflake near the o. Du-kal had a strange symbol beside the D ( yin and yang symbol ). Paix had flames on each end of his name. Humphrey had what appeared to look like carvings of blood on the h, p, and y and on the bottom of his name he had " bloodline brothers " carved. and Lilly what looked like a flower above her name. and then on his den floor he had a giant carving of his symbol. " well, this guy knows how to carve " i said.

Lilly looked at me with anger and i looked down in disappointment at me saying that. " stay here, ill go get him " Lilly said as she went inside the den to wake up Ares.

 **Lilly's POV:**

i walked inside his den and saw the carvings he had. i didn't actually mind it, some of them actually looked cool including the carving of my name. i went to where he was sleeping and tried to wake him up. " hey Ares, wake up Winston wants to see us " i said.

then he started to slowly get up and looked at me. " what are you doing here and who is he? " he said as he pointed to Hutch.

" Winston wants us, the person we saved yesterdays wants to see us. and that is Hutch, he is a beta who was sent by my dad to come get us " I said.

" ok, but for now on can you guys at least knock before you enter my den? " he asked. I laughed at what he said as we walked out of his den and started heading towards my mom and dad's den.

 **Ares POV:**

when we arrived i was greeted by Lilly's mom and dad. " hi mom and dad, you wanted to see us? " Lilly asked.

" yes we did, the wolf that you saved yesterday is awake and wants to meet you " Eve said as she stepped out of the way.

i walked in and saw the female wolf and saw that she looked so familiar. she had complete white fur with icy blue eyes. " I'm sorry to ask but do i know you from somewhere? i swear you look so familiar " she asked.

i stood there, trying to see if i can recognize her and then it finally hit me. i started to cry in joy and happiness as i ran up to her and hugged her. " snow? is that really you my love? " i asked.

then her eyes became wide and her jaw dropped. " Ares is that you my love? " she asked.

 **Well, snow is back that is interesting. i hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the day one two chapter marathon and tomorrow will be the start of the day two, two chapter marathon. if you enjoyed chapter 26 then make sure you follow the story so you would when i update the story and if you enjoy the story then i would appreciate it. also send me some feedback about how you felt about the story so far and what theories you have about the story. but other than that i will see you in the day two, two chapter marathon. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: this is day two of the two chapter marathon I guess you can say that. I'm gonna be writing Thursday's and Fridays chapter. this is going to be Thursday's chapter and if you want to know why I'm writing two chapters today then go check chapter 25 Author's Note but other than that I hope you enjoy chapter 27**

 **Chapter 27: The Reunion of Love**

 **Ares POV:**

" Ares is that you my love? " Snow said as she stood up and looked at me. I saw that she had scars on her right eye and on her scar and it made me start to cry.

" god what did they do to you? " I said.

I ran to her and hugged her she accepted the hug but she started yelping in pain and I immediately stopped hugging her. " I'm sorry, it's just been so long since I last saw you. did they kill the pups? " I asked.

she looked down in sadness and she started to cry. I hugged her and started to hush her in hopes of calming her down. " I'm so sorry you had to go through so much pain. I searched for you for two months non stop and when I couldn't find you I felt lost and afraid. I'm just glad your alive " I said.

" those sons of bitches are going to fucking die for the things they have done if i ever see them around me or you do you understand? " i said.

" trust me, i want them to die for what they did to me. they raped me, tortured me, they made me hand our newborn pups to them and they made me watch them get killed before my very eyes. they will fucking die, i don't even know how i even escaped from that hellish place. " she said.

" how did you escape? " i asked.

" like i said i don't remember, that what happens when you've been traumatized to the breaking point " she said.

" its ok now, your safe here with me " i said.

then all of the sudden, she started kissing me and we had a make out session in Lilly's Mom and dads den. I looked back and saw that nobody was there. " they must of left so we can have some alone time " I thought as I was still making out with her.

then what felt like forever we stopped making out and we both stared into each other's eyes. " do you still love me? " she asked.

" do I love you? of course I do, I never did stop loving you and besides if I didn't then why didn't I stop us having that make out session " I said with a smile.

she laughed at the rhetorical comment and looked at me with a smile. then she hugged me and started to cry on my shoulder and I accepted the hug and let her cry on my shoulder. I was also hushing her in hopes of calming her down. when she stopped crying she looked at me with a smile on her face. " I want to meet your new friends, and I still want to be with you for the rest of my life " she said.

" I know you do but as you can see I'm part of a pack now so you gonna have to ask Winston to see if you want to be part of the pack. " I said.

" and I am allowing her to join the pack " someone said as I turned around and saw that it was Winston.

" you are really letting her join? " I asked.

" of course, you love her and I don't want to deny that fact and I want to respect that so I will let her into my pack. also i don't want to tear you both apart because of someone said no for the other mate to join the pack, that's just not right. " Winston said

. I walked up to him and I started to hug him, he accepted the hug in understanding of assurance. " thank you Winston, this means a lot to me. now I know that I can trust you " I said.

" don't mention it and if you need anything let me know " Winston said as he walked out of the den and out of sight.

" so you want to meet my new friends " I asked.

" yes i would like to and i also want a tour of the pack territory but i just want to tour it with us two. " She said as we started to walk outside. " whatever the love of my life wants then i shall grant it and also i have two big surprises for you " I said.

" and what would that be " she asked.

" well, lets just say that were gonna meet some people that your going to be surprise about and i also haven't toured the pack territory as also so i think i should start that with the person i love. " i said as i started heading towards Humphrey and his Mate's den.

she smiled at what i said as she kissed me on the cheek on the way to Humphrey and Kate's den. i smiled after i was kissed and started to blush. she noticed me blushing and started to laugh at the fact that i was blushing and i laughed with her as also. " you know that's the first time i have laughed in a long time " i said to Snow.

" then i hope i can keep making you laugh. i love when you laugh, you act so different when your happy from when you sad and depressed. " She said.

" yeah, i just hope that we keep it that way " i said.

" and i hope we keep it that way as also " she said as we kissed.

" i have finally reunited with the love of my life and i couldn't be happier. and i know that she is happy that she has been reunited with as also. i just hope that we stay reunited forever, especially in this pack with my friend and my old friends " i thought with a smile on my face.

 **that was today's chapter, if you enjoy chapter 27 then follow the story so you would know when i update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you would favorite the story. also make sure to send me feedback about the story but other than that i hope you enjoy chapter 27. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: This is going to be Friday's chapter/Chapter 28 and this is going to be the final chapter until i get back from vacation. I promise when i get back from vacation... things are going to be interesting for this story but some i have not fully made a decision on. so i hope you enjoy Friday's chapter.**

 **Chapter 28: Surprise meetings**

 **Ares's POV:**

we finally reached Humphrey and Kate's den and they were playing with their pups when we arrived. i turned to face snow and smiled. " wait here, this is one of the surprise people were meeting " i said as i went inside the den.

when i went inside they were finishing playing with the pups when they saw me. the pups ran behind Kate, scared and afraid of me. " is it because of my eyes is that why they are scared of me. i mean we have met before pups " i said as me, Humphrey and Kate started to laugh.

" is that your brother dad? " Stinky whispered.

" yes it is, don't worry you guys can come out " Humphrey said.

after he said that the pups started to come out of hiding one by one. when they came out of hiding they looked at me with a smile. " sorry sir, its just that you looked scary with those eyes " Runt said.

" its ok, i understand but you have nothing to worry about " I said.

" i hope we don't have to " Claudette said.

i laughed at her comment she made and then i looked at Humphrey and Kate. " hey there's someone who wants to meet you and i think you would be surprise " i said.

" ok brother I'm interested " Humphrey said as me, Humphrey, Kate, and the pups went outside of their den to meet snow.

when we went outside of the den snow was sitting down waiting and when she saw us she got up and smiled. " so who am i meeting first my love " she said.

" Snow this is my brother Humphrey and her mate Kate. those are Humphrey and Kate's pups, Stinky, Runt, and Claudette. " i said.

her eyes became wide as he looked at me and at my brother and then back to me. " so this is your brother? wow i never thought i was gonna meet you. its nice to meet you Humphrey " she said.

" its also nice to meet you too Snow, and i guess that you are my brother's Mate? " Humphrey asked.

" yes i am your brother's mate and are you one of the daughters of the pack leader? " she asked Kate.

" yes i am one of the daughters of the pack leader. " she said.

" don't worry hon, were going to meet them later on " i said.

" i never knew you had a mate brother, maybe you guys can start a family " Humphrey said.

we both looked at each other and then looked down in sadness. " was it something i said? " he asked.

" i will talk to you about it later " i said looking at him with a serious face.

after that we waved goodbye and started heading towards Lilly and Garth's den. " is Winston the pack leader? " Snow asked me.

" yes and Eve is his mate. she and him was the ones who helped you " i said.

" oh yeah i forgot about that " She said.

when we arrived at Lilly and Garth's den Garth wasn't at the den but Lilly was at the den and she was what to appeared to be decorating the den. " hey Lilly, are you available right now? " i asked as i entered the den.

" yeah, what do you need Ares " she asked.

" there's someone that i want you to meet " i said.

" alright, i will be out in a minute " she said.

then i walked out of the den and we waited for Lilly to come out of the den. when she came out she looked at snow and then at me. " is this the wolf we found near the river " she asked.

" yes it is, and she is also my mate that i separated from me. Lilly this is snow, snow this is Lilly one of my good friends " i said.

" he told me about you guys, I'm so sorry about what happened? " she said.

" honey, did you tell her about me being captured " Snow asked me.

" yes.. i thought you were dead and i thought by talking to her about it would help me. I'm sorry if that upsets you but she hasn't told anyone about it " i said.

" ok but please next time let me know who your telling this to so i would know " she said.

" i will, I'm sorry " i said as i looked down.

" aww I'm sorry if i made you upset, i just didn't want a lot of people knowing " she told me.

she kissed me on the cheek and it made me form a smile on my face. " i know you didn't but trust me, you can trust her and maybe later on you guys can become friends. " i said.

" yeah, maybe we can " Lilly said.

Snow smiled at the thought of having friends. " you know, i can use some friends to talk to since I'm new to the pack " snow said.

we both said our goodbyes and started heading towards where me, Paix, and Du-Kal hangout at. we hangout out on a field nearby this steep hill because Humphrey taught us how to log sled and we had a race with Humphreys new friends, Shakey, Salty, and Mootch against us. when we got there they were hanging out below a tree near the hill we log sled on. " man its so fucking hot out here " i said.

" stop bitching and being such a cry baby, look whos here " Paix said as he saw me with Snow.

Du-kal sat up saw us walking to them. " hey Du-Kal, Paix how are you guys? and what the hell are you guys doing " i said as i started laughing.

" wait isn't that your old friends from your old pack? " Snow said.

" yeah these are my old friend from my parents pack before we got attacked " I said.

" Du-Kal, Paix, this is the wolf i saved from the river we fish on and this is also my mate from when i was a lone wolf " i said.

" i never knew you had a mate man " Paix said.

" yeah i did, Snow this is Du-kal and Paix. Paix and Du-Kal this is Snow " i said.

they said hello to each other we had a conversation that lasted forever. after that we said our goodbyes and started to meet the other pack members and also tour the pack territory. when we were done we headed back to my den for the night and i helped her lie down so she can go to sleep. " you know i had a lot of fun today and i hope that i can make friends in this pack like you have " i said.

i smiled at what she said and kissed her forehead. " i hope you do too, well good night hon " i said as i fell asleep with my paw wrapped around her stomach.

" good night sweetie, see you in the morning " She said as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **that is Friday's chapter/ chapter 28 and the final chapter before i go to vacation for a week. if you enjoyed the chapter then follow the story so you would know when i update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story. and also send me some feedback, i love reading what you guys have to say about the story and i love seeing the theories you guys have for the story. but other than that i wll see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm back and I'm sorry that I wasn't able to write Friday because I got home late last night and was not able to write so I'm going to write yesterdays and todays chapter to make it up so this will be Friday's chapter so I hope you enjoy chapter 29**

 **Chapter 29: Getting Married... Again**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up early in the morning and and looked over at Snow. it's been six weeks since we were reunited and I am so glad that we found each other after so long. Snow's Injuries has been healed, but now she has a permanent scar on her right eye and on her chest. I'm sad that she has to live with the nightmares that they did to her but now she is here with me I will do my very best to protect her from any trouble that comes to her. I got up slowly so I wouldn't wake up Snow and walked outside the den. I saw that a couple of alphas going to do their alpha duties including Kate. I walked to the side of the den and sat down and started to sing a song that I heard from the humans once.

" _I walk through the valley with the shadow of death. And I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all. And my mind, my gun, they comfort me. Because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come. surely goodness and mercy will follow me all the days of my life. and I will dwell, on this earth forevermore. Said I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul. but I cant walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong. But I cant walk... on the path of the right... cause I'm... wrong " (_ Through the valley by Shawn James and from the Last of Us 2 Reveal Trailer )

After I sung the song I looked over to see snow standing beside me with a smile on her face. " you know you do sing pretty good for a wolf who has been through a lot " She said as she walked over to me and kiss me.

" yeah I know, I used to sing a lot when I was a lone wolf before I met you " I said.

" then how come you didn't when you were around me " she asked.

" because I was too busy protecting the love of my life and making sure she had everything she wanted " I said with a smile.

" Awww this is why I love you " She said as she kissed me again.

" Hey I'm gonna go get breakfast for us do you want to come with me? " she asked me.

" I will gladly come with you " I said as I walked beside her and kissed her on the cheek.

" but first one to the feeding grounds wins " i said as i started running towards the feeding grounds.

" oh its on " i heard her yell after i said that.

after a few minutes of running we arrived at the feeding grounds and she actually beat me to the feeding ground. she looked at me and started laughing at me being beat. " i finally beat you, how does it feel to be beaten? " She said.

" i actually don't mind it to be honest with you " i said.

" and how aren't you? " she asked with a confused look on her face.

" because I'm glad that you beat me for once " i said as i kissed her and started finding some caribou.

" thank you hon, i didn't expect you to say that to be honest " she said.

" no problem sweetie, and as long as your with me i don't mind it all " i said.

" i love you so much " she said as she walked to me and nuzzled me.

" I love you too, now lets go find some breakfast " i said.

after a while we found a female caribou drinking water near a river. we got close to the female caribou and when she exposed her neck to us we jumped up and took down the female with haste. after we took it down we dragged to our den and started eating it. after we ate what we could we dragged to the side to eat later on and we looked at each other with bloody muzzles. i walked over and started licking the blood off of her muzzle with my tongue and she smiled. " thanks hon " she said as she started to clean the blood off of my muzzle with her tongue.

" no problem sweetie, and thank you " i said.

" your welcome but i want to talk to you about something " She said.

" what would that be? " I asked.

" well we never got officially married because there was nobody around to see it so i thought since your brother and your old friends are here. i thought we can have an official marriage here " she said. that's a good idea hon, lets go tell the others " I said.

we walked out of the den and told everyone we were going to have an official marriage since nobody was there when we became mates. after a while we told everyone that we were going to have an official marriage and we started getting ready. when we got ready we walked towards an open field with a stump of a tree in the middle of the field. everyone started surrounding the stump and we walked up on the stump and faced each other. Winston walked to the middle and started the marriage ceremony. " Ares do you take Snow to be your loving mate. to protect her and to forever love her for the rest of your life " Winston said to me.

" I do " I said to Winston.

" Snow do you take Ares as your Mate. to help him when things get tough and to forever love him for the rest of your life? " Winston said to Snow.

" yes i do " She said.

" if anyone have any objections towards the wedding of Ares and Snow speak now or forever hold your peace " Winston said as he started looking around.

When nobody said anything he looked back at us. " then i officially announce Ares and Snow official Mates " Winston said.

then i grabbed her and tipped her downward and started kissing her. there were cheering, hollering, and clapping all around us. when we stopped kissing we walked to the feeding ground and had dinner with the entire pack. after we had dinner with the pack we walked back to my den and we started kissing. " thank you for this moment, now that were all alone we can have some fun " she said as she pinned me to the den floor.

" someone is horny " i said as i started making out with her. and i guess you can figure out what we did next.

 **That was chapter 29 and i hope you enjoyed it. if you did then make sure to follow the story so you would know when i update the story. and if you like the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story and also send some feedback. but other than that i hope you enjoyed chapter 29 and i hope to see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: This is going to be Saturday's chapter/ Chapter 30 and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 30: A second chance**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up and saw that Snow was sleeping beside me. I got up slowly and walked out of the den so she wouldn't wake up. I was smiling at the thought of our marriage we had about eight weeks ago and that was when we also... had sex for the second time in our lives. i was watching wolves walk around in pack territory when snow walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck and kiss me. " good morning hon, ready to start the day " she said.

" yes i am ready for the day thank you for asking my love " i said as i turned my head and kissed her on the cheek.

she smiled and started walking to my den. when she did she started puking on the den floor. " are you ok? " i said as i rushed in the den and to where she was at.

" i am fine, i just need to lie down " she said.

" well the last time this happened to us you were pregnant. i think we need to go visit Eve and figure out what's wrong with you " i said as i helped her stand up.

" alright, ill go but i don't think i need you in the actual den with me when Eve looks at me " she said.

" why not? " i asked.

" because if its just that I'm sick then you can help Eve get the meds i need for my sickness " She said.

" if yo insist but if you need me i will be outside of the den " i said.

when we arrived at Winston and Eve's den i walked up to them with Snow and started to smile. " hi Ares and snow what do you guys need " Winston said.

" hey snow doesn't feel good can you look at her " i said.

" sure i can look at her " she said as i lied her down on the den floor.

" ok I'm gonna be outside if you need me " i said.

" ok, ill call you into the den if i need you " She said.

i nodded as i walked out of the den and waited on her to come back out of the den. after a while Eve came out of the den and looked at me. " she is just has the cold, just let her lay down for a day or two and she should be fine " she said as Snow walked out.

" thank you, when we get back to the den i will go hunt down food for us for the night. just take it easy for a day or two " i said.

" alright i will " she said as i helped her get back to my den.

after i helped her get back to my den i helped her lie down on the den floor and i started walking out of my den. " I'm gonna go get food for the day i will be right back " i said.

" alright be careful " she said.

" i will, i love you " i said.

" i love you too " she said as i walked out of the den to go to the feeding grounds.

when i reached the feeding grounds i started searching for a nearby caribou. after a while i found a decent size male caribou eating grass. i started sneaking towards it and when i got close i waited till he exposed his neck to me. when he exposed his neck to me i jumped up and latched on him with my claws and my jaw on his side and neck until he fell dead from blood loss. after he died from blood loss i started dragging him into my den. when i got there all of the sudden i saw Humphrey, Kate, their pups, Eve, Winston, Garth, and Lilly was standing inside my den with snow talking to them. " what are you all doing here? " i asked.

they all turned towards me with a smile on their faces and snow started walking towards me. " so why are they all here hon? " i asked.

" well lets just say that we might have lied about me just being sick and also keeping something a secret from you for like the past two weeks " she said.

" wait, your not... pregnant are you? " i asked.

She started smiling and grabbing my paw and made me rub my paw on her stomach. " i guess you can say that i am " she said.

i grabbed her and started making out with her. when i stopped kissing her i looked at her with a shocked and astonished face. " oh my god i get another chance on becoming a father " i said excitedly.

" yes you do and i get a second chance to become a mother. " She said.

" and i am thankful that we got a second chance to become parents again. and i will always be there for you whenever you need me " i said.

" you always have been Ares, i think your going to be a great dad " she said.

" and i think your going to be a great mother " i said as i kissed her forehead.

we turned and we started smiling because they were watching us the whole time. we were celebrating until it got dark and when everyone left we decided to lay down and start getting some sleep. " good night hon " She said.

i reached over and put my paw on her stomach. " good night sweetie and i cant wait till you guys arrive " i said as i kissed her and her stomach.

then She and i slowly drifted to sleep.

 **This is Chapter 30 and i hope you enjoyed it. if you did then make sure to follow the story so you would know when i update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story. also send me some feedback about how you felt about the story and also i might let you guys decide on the names of the pups so keep that in mind but other than that i hope you enjoyed chapter 30 and i will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good Luck.**

 **Ares out**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: so if you guys don't know I went on a rant just a couple of hours ago about the situation that was going on between Critics United, VenomHeart, and the writers who are against them. if you want to read it then its called " my perspective " but I just wanted to address the situation about that but lets not get into that and lets get right into the story.**

 **Chapter 31: Pregnancy**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up and turned to see my pregnant mate was staring at me with a smile on her face. " good morning sweetie, were you waiting for me to wake up? " I asked.

" good morning hon and yes I was waiting for you to wake up " she said as she started to giggle.

I put my paw over her large pregnant belly and started to rub it. Snow has been pregnant for about 30 weeks and Eve said that she was due soon so we have been trying to prepare for the day that the pups arrive by going to Humphrey and Kate's den and getting advice while Eve helps snow practice some breathing techniques so she would know what to do during birth. Humphrey also helped me on what to do if she had mood swings during pregnancy. " good morning future pups, this is your father speaking to you. I cant wait till I get to meet you all and to welcome you guys into the world. I hope that I am a good father to you all " I said as I kissed Snow's pregnant belly.

" aww your petting the pups and you will be a great father I promise " she said as she kissed me.

we both got up from where we were laying and walked outside of the den. " so what do you want our pups to be named? " i asked her.

" I don't know really, I'm thinking if we should wait till when they are born or not " she said.

" I think we should wait, we don't know what gender are the pups yet so we cant really name them until they are born. " i said.

" I guess your right, I'm just scared that one of them is going to die during birth " she said.

" hey don't be scared, I promise that these pups will be born beautiful and healthy " I said.

she kissed me after I said that and I smiled at her doing so. " thank you for that, I'm just scared that something about that could happen " she said.

" don't be scared, if it happens then we cant do anything about it but focus on the fact that they are due soon. can you do that for me? " I asked.

" yes I can, as long as you do " she said.

" oh you know I will be focus on it " I said as I started laughing.

she laughed as also and after that we went over to Eve and Winston's Den so Snow can continue practicing Breathing Techniques when she starts giving birth to them. after a while we stopped practicing for the day and went over to Humphrey and Kate's den to watch their pups. they have been watching their pups so that we would know what to do after they were born. when they came back from doing their duties they smiled at us playing with their pups. " you know, I think you guys are going to like being parents and also be good parents towards your pups " Kate said.

" I hope so and I think we are going to be as long as we wont argue the whole time " I said.

" don't worry, you guys are going to be fine. " Humphrey said.

we stayed for a while and talked to them and the pups and after that we left and started heading to the den. when we got the den I turned to look at her and smiled at her. " you know you look really cute when your pregnant " I said.

" you really think that, hell I look like a fucking balloon " she said.

" no I really do why would I lie to you " I said as I kissed her.

" thank you hon for that " she said as she kissed me back.

" no problem sweetie, hey I'm gonna go get supper for tonight " I said as I started walking out of the den and towards the feeding ground.

" ok hon be careful and come back soon. I love you " she said.

" I will and I love you too " I said as I started walking towards the feeding grounds.

when I got tot the feeding ground I started searching for a nearby caribou. after a while I found a female caribou near a river that I fish on. I started getting close to the female caribou and waited till she exposed her neck to me. when I got closed and she exposed her neck to me I jumped up and latched onto her with my jaw and my claws until she fell dead from blood loss. when she fell dead from blood loss I started dragging the female caribou to my den. when I got there snow immediately started hugging me and started to cry. " where were you I was scared to death because you were gone for a long time " she said.

" I'm here now and I brought supper for us. its ok please calm down " I said as I started brushing her cheek with my paw and hushing her so she would calm down.

when she calmed down she looked at me and smiled. " I hate these fucking mood swings " She said.

" I know you do but for now lets eat " I said.

after we ate what we could we scooted what remained of the caribou off to the side to eat tomorrow. then we both laid down and looked into each other's eyes. " I cant wait till we become parents, I have been waiting forever for this moment " I said as I rubbed her belly.

" I cant wait to become a parent as also but I am happy that I am becoming a parent with the love of my life " she said as she kissed me.

" and I am happy to become a parent with the love of my life " I said as I kissed her.

" good night Ares, love you " she said as she turned to the side and fell asleep.

" good night sweetie, I love you too " I said as I wrapped my arms around her stomach and fell asleep.

 **that was chapter 31 and I hope you enjoy it. if you do then make sure you follow my story so you would know when I update the story and if your enjoying the story as also then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. and also send me feedback about how you feel about the story. also I am letting you all choose the pups names so how this is going to work is if you want to then i want you to put what the names of the pups should be and i will be selecting four random names from the story and putting them as the names of the pups in the story. I'm doing this so you the reader would get involved in the story so i will see you in the next chapter and also good luck on trying to get your pup name into my story. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Pups!**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up and saw that Snow was outside of the den looking at the view from outside our den. I got up slowly and walked up to her. when I got close to her I wrapped by paws around her neck and softly kissed her. she yelped as she got surprised by me coming up from behind her. " good morning hon, what are you doing out here all alone " I said.

" I had a hard time sleeping so I got up early in the morning and started watching all the wolves pass by our den. " she said as she sat down.

I walked up beside her and put my paw over her large pregnant belly and started rubbing it. she is now forty weeks pregnant and Eve told us yesterday that they could be due anytime. " there gonna be here anytime, aren't you excited? " I said as I kissed her belly.

" yeah I am excited but your not the one who is going to be pushing them out " she said sarcastically.

" I know its going to hurt a lot when you give birth to them but I will be with you when It happens and I promise you that. " I said as I kissed her.

" I know you will that's why I'm not worried about you not being here with me when it happens " she said as she kissed me back.

" hey I'm going to get some food for the day, need anything while I'm gone? " I asked.

" not right now but be careful and make sure you come back as quick as you can incase I start to go into labor " she said.

" ok I will, I love you " I said as I started heading towards the feeding grounds.

" I love you too " she said as she went back to the den.

when I got to the feeding grounds I started hunting for caribou for us to eat for the day. after a while I finally found a nice size male caribou who was drinking off a river that me, Humphrey and my friends swim on. when I got close to the male caribou I waited till he exposed his neck and when he did I jumped up and latched onto him with my claws and my jaw and held on until he fell down and died from blood loss. when he fell down and died from blood loss I started to drag the male caribou over to the den and I notice that It was heavier than I expected. " damn why the fuck does he have to be so heavy to drag to my den " I thought as I kept dragging it to my den.

when I arrived I could hear screaming coming from my den and I knew that it was snow. so I dropped the male caribou near the den entrance and ran as fast as I can into my den. when I arrived I saw that snow was giving birth to the pups. " am I late? please don't say I'm late " I said.

" actually your right on time to be honest, now when I say to push I want you to start pushing until I tell you to stop so you can breathe a little until you push again ok? " Eve said as Snow nodded that she understood.

I held on to snow's paw as she was about to push. " alright, Push! " Eve said as Snow started to push.

she started to scream in pain and agony as she was pushing the pups. I started hushing her and started to kiss her on her neck in hopes of calming her down. then eve shown a pup to us and smiled. " congratulations, its a boy " she said as she laid it in front of me.

I picked it up and started to lick it clean as snow started to push again. " alright lets take a break and breathe " Eve said as Snow stopped pushing and started to breathe.

after a little bit of breathing she started to push again. after a long birth, Snow gave birth to 2 boys and 2 girls. after snow gave birth wolves started to come into my den and met the new pups including Humphrey, Kate, their pups, my friends, Garth, Lilly, and the other members of the pack. when they were gone I looked at her and kissed her on the lips. " you did good hon, now rest please you need it " I said as I scooted the pups over to her as she fell asleep.

after I scooted the pups they were drinking her milk while she was sleeping. lied down in the opposite side to create a barrier for the pups. after I lied down I slowly started to sleep as I smiled about the pups being born.

 **Anonymous POV:**

I was watching as the people started to walk out of the den and started heading towards their individual dens. when it was clear I snuck up to the den and saw that it was him with his mate and his new pups sleeping. " finally I have found them both. I must report this to the pack leader, he will be very happy about the news. " I said as i slowly snuck out of the den and started heading towards the pack den.

when i got to the pack leader's den he was frustrated and i knocked on the den entrance to get his attention. " sir i have some news for you " i said.

" Capone my friend please come in, what do you have to tell me? " he said.

My pack leader had a black and grey mixed fur with a dark grey almost black underbelly with yellow eyes. " well sir, i found the two brothers they are in a pack about twenty miles south from our position. what are your orders sir? " i said.

" i have been waiting for this moment for a long time... to finish what i have started... have the alphas ready to move soon we must attack as soon as possible " he said.

" yes sir, right away " i said as i walked out of the den to prepare the alphas.

 **I wonder who the pack leader is and what pack is he in, don't you guys wonder as also? But that is chapter 32 and i hope you enjoyed it. if you did enjoy it then make sure to follow the story to know when i update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story and also send me some feedback about the story, and what theories you guys have about the story. also the contest is still going on about the pups names and if you guys don't know then i am having an contest about the names of the pups and if you want to enter it then you have to name two boy and two girl names because duh that's how many were born and that's what gender they are and tomorrow at 10:00 PM Est i will choose the names of the pups from your guys review and you guys will be credited for naming the pups at the end of the story but other than that i hope to see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares Out**


	33. Chapter 33

**chapter 33: Names and The Warning**

 **Ares POV:**

"I woke up and saw the pups asleep and snow looking at me with a smile on her face. " why are you always watching me sleep? " I whispered.

" because I like you when you sleep, its cute " she said softly.

" awww how sweet but do you want to name the pups right now? " I asked.

" yes I want to name the pups since we don't have anything to do right now " she said as she picked up the first pup.

she had white fur with grey stripes with a black underbelly and with dark blue eyes. " what should we name her " I asked.

" how about Khione? " she asked me.

" why that? " I asked her.

" I had that name stuck in my head for a girl name before I gave birth to the pups, also I like how the name sounds " she said.

" sure, I don't see the problem with that name " I said as I picked her up and sat her back to the group.

then we grabbed the first boy pup. he had full jet black fur with crimson red eyes. " I think we should name him Hades " I said.

" I like that name to be honest with you " she said.

then I put the first boy pup back in the group and grabbed the second girl pup. she had bright red fur with a black underbelly and Crimson red eyes. " what should her name be? " she asked me.

" how about Talon? I think that would be a cool name for her " I said.

"you know what, I like that name to be honest. " she said as she kissed my cheek.

then I picked her up and grabbed the second boy pup and also the final pup. he had grey fur with white stripes with a black underbelly and icy blue eyes. " I think we should name him Shadow I think that would best fit with his fur " she said.

" I think so as also " I said as I kissed her.

" then the names of our pups are made and final then " she said as she kissed me.

while we were kissing my brother rushed to the den entrance, panting heavily. " hey brother, you need to look at this " Humphrey said.

" what is it brother? " I asked him.

" someone wrote us a warning about us " he said as he turned around and starting to head towards a crowd of fellow pack members.

" stay here, I will be right back to explain what is going on " I said as I ran outside of the den entrance into the crowd of fellow pack members.

when i got where the crowd was there was a female caribou tied up to branches on all four of its legs and in its own blood wrote on the ground " you have two days to turn in Humphrey and Matthew to the Shadow Wolves or we will annihilate you entire pack." " holy shit, they found us " I said as I was freaking out.

" who are they brother? " Humphrey asked me.

" they are the pack that attacked our parents pack and slaughtered our parents. they were the ones who made all four of us separate and now they have come to finish what they have started " I said.

" not if we have anything to say about it. I wont let them kill Lilly " Garth said as he snarled at the warning.

" we need to evacuate the pups, the omegas, and have a couple of alphas go with them to protect them. I will make sure that the pups, omegas and the alphas that i have selected are ready to evacuate by tomorrow " Winston said as he and Eve left the crowd to go plan on where to evacuate them.

" I will go tell Snow to get ready to evacuate, make sure that you get Kate and your pups ready to evacuate tomorrow " I said as I left the crowd back to my den.

when i got to my den snow was waiting for me at the den entrance with a concern look on her face. " so what happened? is everything ok? " she asked me.

" do you remember that pack i told you who invaded my parents back and killed my parents in front of me and Humphrey? " i asked her.

" yes i do, what about them? " she said.

" they found us and want us to be turned in to them in two days or they will destroy the whole pack. Winston is preparing an evacuation for pups, omegas, and a couple of alphas to protect the wolves who are evacuating and i want you to join them with the pups. " i said.

" NO, i cant leave you to go fight in a battle. what if you died during the battle? " she said.

" then i will die to defend the love of my life and the pups " i said as i hugged her.

" why does this have to happen to us " she said as she was crying on my shoulder.

" i know this sucks but i swear when this is over we will be a family for the rest of our lives. but i have to help my brother and the wolves from my pack who are fighting from our pack against them. " i said as i was hushing her to calm down while hugging her.

after a while she stopped hugging me and looked down in sadness and watched as a tear slowly go down her cheek. i wiped the tear off of her cheek and kissed her on the cheek. " i swear when this ends, we will become family again for the rest of our lives i promise but for now lets get some rest " i said as i walked to the pups and laid beside them.

She soon joined me and laid down on the other side of the pups. " I'm sorry this had to happen but this is the only way i can make sure that you and the pups are going to be safe " i said.

" i understand, just make sure you make it out alive " she said as she slowly fell asleep.

" i promise i will... no matter what " i whispered as i slowly drifted to sleep.

 **That was chapter 33 and i hope you enjoyed it. if you did then make sure to follow the story so you would know when i update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story. also send me some feedback about how are you feeling about the story so far and what theories you have for the story but other than that i will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: The Evacuation**

 **Snow's POV:**

"I woke up to see Ares standing at the den entrance watching as Winston was giving orders to the wolves who were going to be evacuated to a safe place. i walked up to him and kissed him on his forehead, staring deep into his crimson red eyes. " you seem troubled, what's wrong? " I asked.

" today is the evacuation day, another day when you and now my pups leave me for another dumb fucking reason " He said with anger in his eyes.

" i know but hey by the time this is over, we will be a family again and this time for the rest of our lives " i said.

" i hope so, i just don't know if i want to raise the family here " he said.

" why don't you? your brother and your old friends are here. " i asked.

" i don't trust the pack leaders with their hierarchy ways. i know that my old friends are here and my brother is here but i just don't trust them " i said.

" maybe by the end of this war you might find trust in them " i said as i started waking up the pups to get them ready to evacuate.

" maybe hon... maybe " he said with a dark and deep tone to his voice.

once i woke up the pups we started walking to where the wolves who were being evacuated were and Ares looked at me with concern. " I'm going to see where they are taking you guys so i would know if the war goes south alright? " Ares said.

" alright hon, just be careful " i said. " alright i will " Ares said as he headed towards Winston's den.

 **Ares POV:**

i arrived at Winston and Eve's den when he was making plans with Humphrey, Eve, Tony, and Hutch. I walked to the den entrance and carved my symbol on the den entrance floor. " Brother, what are you doing here? " Humphrey asked me.

" sorry to interrupt you guys but I'm just wondering where is my family is going to be evacuated to " I said as i looked at Winston dead in the eyes.

" we found a waterfall that has a cave inside that can fit all the wolves that we are evacuating. we were thinking that you wanted to be one of the alphas who stayed with them at the evacuation point since you now have a family. " Winston said.

" no i refuse to, if this battle is about me then i will fight for my family until i die now i will go to with them to where they are evacuating them but I'm not staying " i said as i turned around and left.

" why would he recommend me staying at the evacuation point if the war is about me and my brother. i swear sometimes people are such idiots " i said with a small chuckle.

when i got back Snow they were getting ready to evacuate them. " they are taking you to a waterfall that has a cave in it big enough to fit the wolves who were evacuating " i said to her.

" alright but what are you doing? " Snow asked me.

" I'm walking with you to the evacuation point so i would know where it is so i would come and get you if the battle goes south but when we get to the evacuation point I'm turning around and leaving to go back " i said.

" Alright lets get moving " An alpha said as they started moving to the evacuation point.

" alright lets get going then " She said as we started walking.

when we got there everyone who was being evacuated started filing in the cave that was behind the waterfall. " this is where i leave, i wish this didn't have to happen. " i said as i kissed her forehead.

" i know hon but again when this war ends we will become a family again but this time it will be until the day we die " she said as she passionately started kissing me.

our tongues battling a battle of dominance in our mouths as we sat there and kissed each other passionately" come on now, lets get inside " an Alpha said as we stopped kissing from what felt like forever.

" goodbye hon, please come out of this battle alive. i love you " she said as she hugged me.

" i will come out of this battle alive and i love you too " i said as we stopped hugging.

then i turned around and started walking back to my den. as i was walking to my den i started to cry and when i got into my den i lied down on the den floor and started crying. after a while i started to stop cry and think about the wolves who were being evacuated and how they felt. as i laying down and falling asleep i started to think about how many wolves were crying on the way to the evacuation point out of fear that their love ones could die during their wolves... Like a Trail of Tears.

 **that was Chapter 34 and i hope you enjoy it. if you did enjoy the chapter then make sure you follow the story and also if you enjoy the story then i would appreciate it if you would favorite the story. also send me some feedback about the story so far but other than that see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares Out**

 **P.S.: We just hit 1,500 views on the story and i want to thank you guys for reading my story and supporting me on writing the story. i really appreciate it**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: The Plan**

 **Ares POV:**

"I woke up and started looking around and saw that Snow and the pups were gone and I started to freak out but I remembered why they were gone. I fell down on the den entrance floor and started crying because of how much I missed her and the pups. " I miss you all so much, why did this war have to happen to us " I thought as I got up and walked out of the den entrance.

as I got out of my den I saw hutch walking to my den with a serious face. " what does hutch want? " I thought as he walked up to me.

" Good Morning Ares, Winston is having a meeting to plan an ambush on the enemy wolves and he wants you to join them " he said with a serious face.

" Good morning to you too Hutch, whos involved in this meeting? " I asked hutch.

" Me, Winston, Eve, Your Brother, Garth, Paix, Du-Kal, and two other alphas " Hutch said.

" alright, I will be there in a minute. give my brother my regards of me attending the meeting " I said as i walked back inside my den to eat some breakfast.

after i ate i got back up and walked out of the den entrance and started heading to Winston and Eve's Den. when I arrived at their den i saw that they were already talking about what to do. " good morning Ares, I think you know why your here for " Winston said.

" yes i know why I'm here and I'm only here because of it. now what is our plan? " I asked.

" well we don't know where they are going to come from so we are thinking about ambushing them " Eve said.

" how the fuck are we suppose to ambush them if we don't know where they are coming from? " i said.

" that's where we are stuck on, we don't know how to ambush them unless one of us gets spotted " Paix said.

I walked outside of the den and started looking around, examining the environment around their den. " Matthew, what are you doing? " Humphrey said.

" what did i tell you about using my real name around them " i said as i pointed at Eve and Winston.

" its ok Matthew, you don't be afraid of us. we understand that you had a bad past, to be honest i think we all had a part in our past that is bad but you can trust us. " Winston said.

" maybe i could, or i could just wait and see during the battle if you guys wont stab my back and leave me to die " i said while caribou blood was dripping from my mouth onto the den entrance floor.

" why would we stab you in the back when your brother is in the same pack as you and your old friends? " Winston said.

" who knows, some wolves out here are corrupted and would try to do so for their own advantage. like every wolf i meet after the attack on mine and Humphrey's parents pack except for Snow " I said.

" can we change the subject and get back to talking about the plan of attack " Du-Kal said.

" yeah we shouldn't have this tension when we are battling them. we need to be unified and together during this battle " Paix said.

" i agree now lets get back to the subject at hand " Winston said. " i think i might have a plan about how we are going to ambush them " i said as i walked over them and started sketching out the environment around the center of the pack territory.

" what are you doing? " Hutch asked.

" I'm making a sketch of pack territory from the center of the pack territory " i said as i kept carving on the den floor.

after i sketched it out i looked at everyone with a serious face. " Garth do you remember how you told me that day you guys trapped me that you spotted me on those hills? " i asked.

" yes i do why are you asking? " Garth asked with a confused face.

" well here's my plan, first we can hide behind those hills and have two scouts on top of the hills watching until they appear. once they appear we wait till they stop walking and then we start surrounding them in a complete circle. and then we ambushed them where they stopped but we have to be quiet and cautious during this. if one of us steps on a stick or anything that can create noise our plan could be in jeopardy and we could lose this battle " i said as i looked at everyone.

" god dang Matthew, how were you able to make that plan up so quick and precise by just looking outside " Humphrey asked.

" well i didn't call myself Ares for a reason brother " i said with an demonic laugh.

everyone started looking at me in shock and a little scared, even Eve was a little frightened. " Ahem, well that settles it everything then. we will start the plan tomorrow, now i want everyone to get a good rest because tomorrow there will be war and we must win that war " Winston said.

" alright, meeting dismissed " Eve said as i walked out of my den and started heading towards my den.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

" I'm worried about him, he has been acting funny ever since the evacuation " Paix said.

" yeah he has been acting weird. his emotions whenever the enemy pack is brought up is almost like a bloodlust and a evil tone towards them " I said.

" I just hope that he sets his emotions aside during this battle and focus on protecting Snow and his pups from them. but something tells me that he will do the exact opposite of that " Winston said.

" lets just hope so " I said as i walked outside of my den to head towards my den.

 **that was chapter 35 and I hope you really enjoyed it. if you did enjoy this chapter then make sure you follow this story so you would know when i update the story and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story. also send me some feedback about how you feel about the story so far and what theories you guys have about the story. but other than that i will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: So I feel like I need to explain myself about why I haven't updated my story in a while... so basically I was at my dads for a week and after that I was busy dealing with some family issues so I was not able to get on. I'm sorry about not being able to update the story to you guys but I hope these next couple of chapter before I go to my dads for two weeks and going on vacation after that would be worth it but other than that thank you for waiting patiently for me to update again and onto the chapter.**

 **Chapter 36: A Plan Gone Wrong**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up from someone yelling my name and everything around me was completely dark except for the light that lighted up where I was lying at. I started walking to the voice until I found it was snow taking hostage by a wolf and I saw that the pups were dead around them in a circle. but the wolf was a mist almost, I couldn't recognize him that much but the only thing that I could figure out that he sounded so familiar as if I knew him before. " Put her down " I said.

" you think you can just tell me what to do, besides I was the one who killed your parents anyways... or did I " he said.

" no, don't you dare bring those memories back.. you killed them. I watched you with my own eyes " I said.

" hahaha. soon you will remember... soon " he said and then he shoved his claws into her neck and ripped out her vertebrae's.

" SNOW! " I yelled then I sat up and looked around and saw that I was in my den and hutch was beside me.

" I was sent to tell you that Winston wants us to meet him in his den before they come and then I heard screaming from your den and I started running. when I got here your eyes were closed and you had your paws up against your ears calling for your mate's name. are you ok? " Hutch asked.

" yes I'm fine, I had a nightmare about the leader of the pack that's coming to attack us today killing my mate and my pups... I really don't want to fight in this war. " I said.

" well you don't really have a choice. now come on, they are waiting for us " Hutch said as he walked out of the den.

I got up and walked out on the den entrance and took a deep breath to calm myself down. after that I headed towards Winston's Den.

 _Time Skip_

 ** _Humphrey's POV:_**

we were in our positions after we were briefed again on what we were suppose to do. " I am worried " I said to Garth.

" what are you worried about? " Garth said.

" well I don't want to lose Kate, or anyone. I am also worried about my brother, he was acting weird through the whole briefing " I said.

" yeah I saw that as also. when he started talking about the warning we got he looked at Winston like he was a madman... almost like he was wanting to kill him for saying that, like a bloodthirsty animal " Garth said.

" I saw that as also but I think that was just because he was mad about something but that's none of our business " I said.

" why is it taking so long " Eve whispered as he came over to where we were at.

" I don't know, they should be here by now " Hutch said.

I looked over and saw that Matthew was looking down with shock and sacredness. we all looked at him with concerning looks. " Matthew... are you ok? " I asked.

"first of all don't call me that around them ok " he said as he pointed at Winston and Eve.

" why don't you want me to call you by your real name brother? " I asked him.

" it haunts me and also I don't trust them... not after that incident we had during our.. welcoming party or whatever you guys can call it " he said.

" well if they didn't trust you then you would probably be dead already " I said.

" but who would be the one to get his hands dirty, I mean murder is not really a good thing around here am I right.. right? " he said.

" I'm just saying, if they didn't trust you then you wouldn't of been here right now. you might of still either been a lone wolf or you would of been executed by either Eve or Winston. " I said.

" that is true but we will see after this battle if I can trust them " He said.

" whatever you say big brother " I said.

" and another thing, maybe they didn't want to come here... maybe they wanted to... SNOW! " he yelled and he started running to the place we evacuated them at.

" where are you going? snow is fine " I yelled as I was chasing him with the others.

" that's what they want us to think... that they are going to be fine. the dream wasn't just a nightmare... it was a warning. they want us to think that they are coming to us so they can sneak to the evacuation point and kill all the evacuated people. how could I not see that " He said.

" how do you know if that was actually a lie that your head was telling you so you could be scared " I asked and when we arrived we saw that two of the alphas that were guarding the evacuation place dead.

" oh my god... Kate! " I yelled as I went inside the evacuation place looking for my mate and my pups.

 **That was chapter 36 and I hope you enjoyed it. if you did then make sure you follow the story so you would know when I update the story and if you like the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite my story and also send me some feedback about the story and what theories you have about the story. but other than that till next chapter, Good Night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: The Reveal**

 **Ares POV:**

I ran inside the waterfall in the cave where they were evacuated into with Humphrey and started to look for Snow and the pups. " Snow... Pups... where are you " I yelled out as I was running deeper into the caves.

" Kate! " Humphrey yelled as I ran towards where he was.

when I got there I saw Kate who was injured and two of the pups scarred and knocked out. " Sweetie, are you ok? " Humphrey said as she jumped up and hugged him.

but after she did that she yelped and fell down onto the cave floor. " Kate what's wrong " Winston asked as he came up behind me with Eve, Hutch, and Garth to her.

" they attacked us, they took Claudette and beaten Runt and Stinky after they made me go unconscious I think my leg is broken as also from when they attacked me and the pups. " Kate said.

" where did they go? " Humphrey asked.

" they went that way, but be careful. the pack leader wasn't alone and he had your Mate and your pups Ares " Kate said.

I growled very loudly and started rushing over to the direction she was pointing to that lead to even deeper into the caves.

 **Humphrey's POV:**

" Hutch, Garth, take her and the pups back to my den. Eve you go with them " Winston said.

" no I want to stay and fight " she said.

" I know but trust me Ill be fine. besides, I think Kate needs more help than I do " Winston said.

" ok but make sure you rip the testicles out of who hurt our daughter " she said with a low but deep growl.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes and scared but I walked between them and looked at them. " Ahem, I think we need to get going. " I said.

" we do need to get going, Goodbye Hon " Winston said as he kissed Eve on the cheek and we started running towards the direction of where Kate was pointing to and also where Matthew was running to.

When we got there we saw Matthew started sneaking up to them. " wait Matthew " I whispered.

" why? my Mate and my pups are being held hostage and you want to wait? " he said as he looked at me with his crimson red eyes.

" look, I know you want to hurt them as much as I do but we need to come up with a plan " I said.

" yes, if we don't come up with a plan of attack then your mate and your pups might die " Winston said.

" alright what's your plan " Matthew said.

" we meet again, your not gonna run away like you did last time missy " the second wolf said.

the first wolf who to my guess was the pack leader had black and grey mixed fur with a dark grey almost underbelly with yellow eyes. the second wolf had dark brown fur with a light brown underbelly and with hazel eyes. and the third wolf had dark gray furred wolf with a black underbelly and yellow eyes. " wait a minute, I recognize those two " Ares said as he pointed at the second and the third wolf.

" who are they? " I asked him.

" there name's are Capone and Nitti... they were the one who attacked me and snow when she was pregnant with our first pups. " Matthew said with his teeth baring.

" I guess this is going to be revenge to for you then. " I said.

" yes It will be but fuck this plan I'm going down. " Matthew said.

" Matthew don't! " I said as he jumped down.

" hey fuck boys, whos gonna die first? " He yelled as they turned around and looked at him.

" well would ya look at this Capone. looks like someone came back from the dead " Nitti said.

" yes looks like someone did. lets finish him off for real this time in front of his Mate and his pups " Capone said.

Me and Winston jumped down and stood beside him and all three of us went to defensive position. " looks like he didn't come alone, how nice of you to bring guests " Capone said as he and Nitti went into attack position.

" at ease boys there's no need to fight " the first wolf said as he looked at us.

" wait a minute, you look familiar. do I know you from somewhere? " I said.

" how could you not recognize me, the betrayer of your parents pack and new leader of the shadow wolves pack. besides, I used to be your father's best friend anyways " the first wolf said.

I and Ares stared at him dead in the eyes and my eyes went wide after I recognized him. " Shepherd? is that you? " I asked.

 **Wow, what a reveal that was wasn't it? so Shepherd was the pack betrayer and the new pack leader of the Shadow Wolves. Well that was Chapter 37 and I hoped you enjoyed it. if you did then make sure you follow the story so you would know when the story is updated and if you enjoy the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. also send me feedback about the story but not only that but also create your own theories about the story but other than that I hope you enjoyed Chapter 37. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: A long secret discovered**

 **Humphrey's POV:**

" Shepherd, is that you? " I asked.

" well I am surprise you figured out who I was " Shepherd said as he laughed.

" so you were the one who killed our parents... and you recruited the two rapists to do your dirty work? " Matthew said.

" Well I didn't exactly kill all of them, am I right Matthew? " Shepherd said as he looked at Matthew with his yellow eyes.

" I don't know what your talking about? we both watched you killed them before our eyes. " I said.

" wow, both of your guys fucking memories must of been messed up or you cant remember shit " Shepherd said.

" how about you shut the fuck up " Matthew said.

" stop Matthew, I want to hear him talk " I said.

" I guess you guys want a refresh your memories... alright ill keep it short and sweet. I betrayed your parents because of a deal they made with me to protect my family from the battle. but in exchange for the safety I was forced to kill your parents. when they attacked I didn't want anyone to be with me and your parents when I killed them... especially your two when you guys were young. I cared about your parents, I was best friends with your father. I was even there when you guys was born but I had to think about my own family before them. when you guys ran off after I killed your father I felt so alive. the blood, pain and the screaming was so real. I just wish it wasn't your parents who i was supposed to kill. then i told the old pack leaders about you guys running away, and your mother was still alive. i could still hear the screams of her from bleeding out from her stomach after i clawed her stomach out with my claws. then he said to bring you guys over to your parents den. I didn't know what he was wanting so i grew scared about what he was planning but i feel like i was gonna like it for some reason. one of them captured you Matthew, you were sacred and afraid. when they dropped you on the den floor you curled up to a ball but one of them slapped you and made you get up. when you got up i was forced to make you kill him. i was pleading for him to not let this happen and that you had seen too much but he wouldn't listen. so i was forced to make you kill your mother, but for some reason i felt good about it. what you guys don't know is that your mom use to hate me like a motherfucker. but lets not talk about that right now, if you want to kill me then go on ahead but don't you think i will put up a fight. " shepherd said as he went into defensive position.

" is this true Matthew? you killed mom? " i asked him with a serious face.

 **That was chapter 38 and i hope you enjoyed it. if you enjoyed the chapter then please follow the story so you would get updated with the story when i make new chapters and if you enjoy the story so far then i would appreciate it if you favorite the story and also send me some feedback about how you felt about the story but other than that i hope you enjoyed chapter 38. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. this will be the last chapter i will be able to write/type to you guys for three weeks so i hope these couple of chapters was worth it also i am making a poll on if the next chapter i will write should be a flashback about how he was captured and Matthew killing his mother. also i am sorry that this chapter is so short but it's extremely late where i love but again i hope that these couple of chapters i wrote was worth it. but that's all i have to say now I'm gonna go. Peace!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated In almost four weeks. basically why I was gone so long because I went to my dads for two weeks then I went on vacation for one week. after that school started so again I am terribly sorry for not updating but trust me this chapter will be a big one because ya know just read it and figure it out yourselves * smiles deviously ***

 **Chapter 39: The War Zone**

 **Matthew's POV:**

" Ok I did I was forced to but you pleading to them was a fucking lie. your just trying to suck up to us so you can get away from killing our parents death " I said.

" huh so beat it, if you believe in him then I guess we will fight " Shepherd said as he charged Humphrey.

then Capone and Nitti started charging at me and Winston. I was able to dodge him but I saw Winston wasn't able to and he felled to the ground while Capone was trying to bite his neck. I went over there and grabbed his neck with my jaw and slung him off, hitting the cave wall on the other side. then Nitti jumped up on my neck and started biting my neck. I slung him around but I started to get tired. then Winston pushed him off of me and I turned to him. " thanks Winston " I said.

he nods but then I saw that Capone got up and clawed Winston's side. I pushed him away but then I got clawed on my back and fell down on the cave floor. then I got kicked In the head and I rolled to the side. I saw that was trying to get up but couldn't because as he was Nitti came over to him and slammed his back on the cave floor. he whined in pain and I was trying to get up but got kicked in the stomach by Capone and I was laying on my back. then he walked over to Winston and started beating, clawing and biting him. I tried to get up but I was too weak to do so and watched as they slowly tortured Winston. the screams of agony and pain made me get angry and I got up and pushed Nitti out of the way. then I kicked Capone's Jaw and broke it. he flung onto the den floor and laid there unable to get up. When I looked back at Winston blood was all over him, bruises, claw marks, bite marks, and blood filled his entire body. he was bleeding pretty fast from the claw and bite marks. " don't worry sir I will get you out of here " I said.

I tried lifting him up but he was in too much pain and fell down. Humphrey saw us and was about to go over to us but got sideswiped by Shepherd. " please lay me down, I think it be best if I die protecting the ones I love the most " Winston said.

" sir don't say that your gonna make it out alive do you understand? Winston? " I said as I saw that Winston was slowly losing consciousness.

" Winston don't leave us man " I said.

" please if Humphrey and Kate make out of this Alive then tell them that they are the new pack leaders now. that is my final request, can you do that for me? " Winston asked me.

" I will but you are not gonna die alright? Winston? " I said as Winston lost consciousness.

then I was trying to find a pulse but he had no post and that moment I knew that Winston succumbed to his war injuries. I laid him down and started to cry. " I wont ever forget you for what you have done for me. thank you sir " I said as a tear went down my cheek.

then I heard Capone and Nitti laughing as they started walking to me. " you...Mother...FUCKERS! " I yelled as I grabbed both Capone and Nitti and started Choking them.

I have finally lost it, they raped and beaten my Mate and now they brutally murdered Winston. They started choking and I slammed them onto the cave floor while still choking them. " you tortured and raped my wife and now you killed one of my good friends. now its your turn to die " I put my claws out and puts it on there necks while choking them.

they were trying to claw my face while I was choking them but they couldn't reach my face cause of me choking them. " My name is Matthew and I will have...MY...REVENGE! " I yelled as I dug my claws hard into their necks.

blood splattering everywhere on my face as they slowly die. then I took out my claws and then slammed them into the ground again. then I put my claws back into their throats and with a bloody roar I ripped out Both Capone's and Nitti's Heads out with my claws and held them in the air. " it is over now, they are dead and we have been avenged " I said covered in blood.

then I looked over and saw that Humphrey was able to knock Shepherd out with a rock that was on the ground but he was looking at me with shock and utter terror at what he saw. then I dropped their heads and ran over to my Mate and pups. " are you alright hon, what about the pups " I asked.

" they are fine and I'm fine just beaten up a little. they were about to kill us until you guys shown up. look the pups are scared " She said as I looked at the pups.

they were looking away in horror and they were crying. I leaned down and started kissing them on their forehead. " its ok now, your safe the bad guys are not going to hurt you guys any longer ok? " I said trying to calm them down.

I cut the vines that was wrapping them in place and the pups gave me a hug. I hugged them back and I kissed Snow passionately. " its all over now, there dead " I said.

" Ill take care of the pups, you take care of the others " She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

" alright pups lets go " she said as she started walking with them up to the entrance of the evacuation.

" so I can carry Winston if you want to carry him " I said.

" yeah I can, I knocked him out so both of us can decide on his punishment " Humphrey said.

I grabbed Winston and put him over my shoulders and started heading to the entrance of the evacuation point. when we got up they saw Winston's Lifeless corpse and they gasped, some crying in horror. " what happened to him " Eve said.

" He had two wolves with him and they tortured him. I was able to push them off but he succumbed to his injuries. I'm sorry but Winston is dead. " I said as Eve, Kate and Lilly started to cry.

" where are the wolves who killed him I will make them pay for what they done to him " Eve said very angrily.

" don't worry ma'am I already did that job. there heads are sitting on a rock below the evacuation entrance while there bodies are off to the side " I said which made everyone look at me with shock and Astonishment because they couldn't believe I literally ripped the heads of Winston's killers and the Rapists of my Mate.

Even Eve was shocked that I did such a thing. Then we all started to head back to the pack territory to have a funeral for Winston.

 **That was Chapter 39 and I hoped you enjoyed it, if you did then make sure to follow my story so you would know when I update this story and if you like this story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. Also send some feedback about how you feel about the story so far and about the current chapter. but other than that I hope to see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: The Funeral of a Good Man**

 **Snow's POV:**

"I was walking with Matthew and the pups back to the pack territory. Every time I looked at him he had a cold and angry face. I kissed him and he looked at me with a smile but he then looked back with the face he had before. I was worried about him, I didn't like how he was acting and everyone saw that I was concern. " Matthew, its ok brother I understand how much pain you are feeling, we all are " Humphrey said but Matthew just looked at him with a cold stare.

then when we got there the rest of our pack members saw Winston's lifeless corpse on Matthew's back. they were shocked, astonished that there pack leader was killed and some were crying. they sat his body down and they started digging a hole in the middle of the pack territory to prepare for the funeral. when they did Matthew laid his body beside the hole and everyone started to circle around him and the hole. Two alphas came and took shepherd into the prisoner den before they started the funeral. they also tied him up and guard the prisoner den before the funeral started. Tony went behind the hole and Winston's corpse and looked at us. " today we are here to celebrate the life of a true pack leader. he was a Mate, a father, and a personal friend. he was a good wolf and always will be a good wolf. now before we proceed with the burial does anyone have something to say. " Tony said as he looked at us.

Lilly and Kate walked up to Tony and he walked into the crowd. " I remember whenever he would think at I was gonna be the greatest alpha ever and he would cheer for me whenever I was in alpha school. I was glad to call him my father and I was glad to be his daughter. " Kate said as she went over to Humphrey and started crying on his shoulder.

" Even though I wasn't a alpha he treated me as if I was one. he was able to break the law that didn't let Alphas marry Omegas and if it wasn't for that me and garth wouldn't marry, Kate and Humphrey wouldn't been able to marry and have pups nor I wouldn't be able to be pregnant with my future pups with Garth. thank good for being there when I need it, thank you for letting me marry garth and now start a family. and thank you for being my father " Lilly said as she went to Garth and started to cry.

Everyone looked at her with shock except Matthew, who was looking at Winston's Body. I put my paw around him but all he did was look at me and kiss me. he looked back at his body without saying a word. " Now does anyone else want to say anything before we bury him. " Tony said as everyone looked at Eve.

She looked away from everyone and then she walked up behind the hole and Winston's body. " Winston was the best thing that could of happened to me. he was a caring father, a loving mate, and a great pack leader. I don't know how he put up with my craziness everyday but he did and I'm glad I was his mate and I will forever be his mate. I love you and I will miss you hon, Goodbye hon " Eve said before she ran off in tears.

when everyone saw that Eve ran off, Lilly and Kate started chasing her to talk to her. " is there anyone else who would like to speak " Tony said.

Hutch walked up and looked at Winston's corpse. " it was a honor to serve beside him, he was a great leader and mentor to me when I became a beta. he always helped me when I was in situations and I am glad to call him a friend. I was glad to fight alongside him in battles. I'm going to miss you very much, I hope he rests in peace " Hutch said before he went to the group.

" does anyone else have anything to say " Tony said.

Everyone looked at each other but didn't say anything. " then Winston, may you rest in peace and may god have mercy on your soul " Tony said.

the Paix and Du-Kal picked his body up and slowly put him in the whole. then everyone started covering up the whole. then we all started leaving but Matthew stayed there and looked at his grave. I walked beside him and put my paw on his shoulder. he then cuts his paw and starts bleeding, he makes an A symbol with a circle around it in his grave. (Anarchy Symbol if you don't know what I'm talking about) " may the god of War bless your soul and guide you to immortality. thank you for letting me and my mate into your pack, for letting Paix and Du-Kal into your pack, and thank you for helping me and my brother reunite together. I will never forget you my friend " Matthew said before we started heading to our den for the night.

 **That was chapter 40 and I hope you enjoy it. if you did then make sure to follow the story to know when I update this story. and if you enjoy this chapter and if you enjoy the story so far then make sure you favorite the story. also send me some feedback about how you feel about the story so far but other than that I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Ares out**


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors note: hi guys it's Ares and I'm sorry that I have no posted chapters on the story for a long time but school has started for me and I am sick at the moment so just thought that I would write a chapter to keep my mind out of being sick. so I hope you enjoy chapter 41. by the way this chapter takes place a couple of days after chapter 40.**

 **Chapter 41: To Forgive or To not Forgive**

 **Ares POV:**

today was the day that Shepherd was going to be sent to trial for kidnapping my mate and my pups and also for helping with the murder of Winston. ever since Winston died I been having dreams of his death over and over again in my head. I have been getting hardly any sleep since it happen but today it was sort of different. I got a little more sleep but I still had a hard time sleeping. I slowly opened my eyes and looked outside of the den. it was cloudy and was raining a little on my den entrance. I looked at Snow and the pups and smiled. I slowly got up and walked to the den entrance as I watch the rain fell from the sky. a few minutes later I felt paws go around my neck and a kiss on my cheek. I turned my head to see snow with her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her and kisses her cheek. " good morning sweetie, how was your sleep " I asked.

" good morning hon and it was good, thank you for asking " she said with a smile.

" today is the day that shepherd goes to trial " I said.

" yeah I know and I hope he gets punished for what he did " she said as she kisses me.

" yeah I know I do too but I don't know if he should die cause of it " I said.

" he was the cause of Winston's death thought " She said.

" but he didn't kill Winston though, Capone and Nitti did this " I said.

" but there dead, you ripped there heads off and besides he still had a hand in his death " she said.

" huh... I guess your right " I said as I saw that about four alphas was escorting Shepherd to a field where a stump was at in the middle of the field.

where the stump was at was where shepherd will stand and be trialed for the crimes he committed. I decided to follow them to where the trial was to be held at and I looked at shepherd with hatred. " why, why did you kill them " I asked.

Shepherd looked at me and then he looked away. " I had no choice, your father was growing stronger than any of us suspected also the pack that I turned to gave me a deal that protected my family " Shepherd said as he was being pushed to where the trial was going to be taken place.

 **A few hours Later:**

 **Eve's POV:**

I was waiting for Shepherd on a cliff overlooking everyone. Everyone was here including Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, and everyone else who was in the pack. Then I saw Shepherd heading to a podium below me. As he steps up to the podium I growled at him and he whimpers after hearing me growl at him. I looked upon everyone with a serious face. " let the trial of Shepherd begin " I said with a serious tone.

the trial took almost three to four hours to end as each side had an opinion about the crimes. unfortunately some of the opinions resulted in arguments between the other wolves and we had to kick them out of the trial. after a long trial I looked over to where they jury was at and said " what should the verdict be " I said.

A wolf stood up and stood in front of the podium I was standing on. " the verdict of the crimes of shepherd affiliating with the murder of Winston and kidnapping pack members " the wolf said.

 **yep I did a cliffhanger haha but anyways I hope you enjoyed chapter 41 and if you did then make sure you follow the story so you would know when I update the story and if you like the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. also make sure you send me feedback about the story. other than that I will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. I want you guys to be part of the story so in honor of helping me get 2,250+ views on this story I am letting you dictate how the decision should be made. should shepherd be guilty of his crimes or should he not be and why? you can either send your opinion to me in a pm or you can put it in your review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating in so long, god its been so long. I have been caught up in a lot of school and personal stuff but I am close to finishing this story up and btw for those who have been keeping up with the story. I plan on making a authors note after the final chapter to the story explaining all the Easter eggs and ideas I had for the story but I didn't put in the story. but other than that I hope you enjoy chapter 42**

 **Chapter 42: The Agreement**

 **Ares POV:**

" the verdict of the crimes for the affiliation of the murder of Winston and Kidnapping pack members is Guilty and the sentence is execution " the wolf said.

then two alphas started walking up to Shepherd but then I jumped in front of them. " Stop! " I yelled and then everyone looked at me in shock.

" Ares what are you doing " Snow asked.

I pinned Shepherd to the ground and stared at him. " you know how much I want to rip your head clean off and make your head to a god damn lantern right now but you said that you were forced to correct? " I asked shepherd.

he gulped and nodded his head at me. " then prove it, prove that you were forced to and prove that you are still my fathers friend. show me which direction is the pack that you joined with when you killed mine and my brothers parents and I will make sure you wont die and will also make sure you will have an somewhat short sentence " I said and then I heard shouting and yelling coming from each direction.

" he cant do that, he killed Winston and he must be executed for it " a wolf said.

Everyone was arguing left and right it was like I was in one giant debate. " ORDER! " Eve yelled and everyone went silent but I just couldn't be silent anymore.

" I cant believe you wolves, I understand the fact that he killed your pack leader but do you wolves not understand how valuable he is at the same time. he has information about his pack that he is now part of. what if they try to attack us and they get him back. we just wasted valuable information about where his pack is at and everything. this is what I don't like about this hierarchy pack of you wolves. I'm sorry but this is valuable information that we must have and when you guys execute him what Is going to happen to us, what if they try to get revenge on his death. who's fault would that be huh, it sure as hell wouldn't been mine. " I said and everyone was shock and astonished.

Humphrey walked beside me and looked at me but then he nodded at me. " to be honest I actually agree with my brother here, I know that he killed my parents and Winston and he kidnapped my brothers mate and pups but we should get information about the pack he is part of. its for everyone's sake and not only me and my brother get revenge but you all get revenge on the pack that is responsible for the death of Winston " Humphrey said and I look at him with a smile.

He looks at me with a smile and then we both looked at Eve. she looked down for a few moments and then at shepherd with her cold eyes. then she nodded her head " If he gives any information about the packs location and what we are gonna deal with then he shall spend a year in the jail den. if not then he shall be executed for his crimes. case dismissed " Eve said as everyone got up and started leaving.

Shepherd got up and looked at us and we looked at him. " you know, I couldn't stand your father when we were little... but I respected him for what he did to me. and I think its finally time for me to return the favor in his honor and in your guys honor. the pack is about three miles northwest from here. there a medium sized pack but its an all alpha member pack so be careful. thank you for what have you done today " shepherd said as two alphas started escorting him to the jail den.

me and Humphrey looked at each other with a smile and I nodded my head to my brother. " thank you for agreeing with me " I said.

" no... thank you for showing me that not all choices from the pack are the best decisions " Humphrey said.

I hugged him and he hugged me back in silence. I let go and nodded at him " I will see you tomorrow my brother " I said as I turn around and head back to my den.

" goodnight brother see you tomorrow " Humphrey said as he turned around and started heading back to his den.

I turned around and looked at him as he went back inside his den. " goodnight... brother " I said as I turned back around and headed to my den.

 **that was chapter 42 and I hoped you guys enjoyed it. if you did then make sure you follow my story to know when I update this story and if you like my story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite my story also leave a review about how you felt about the chapter or story, what theories you have about the story and tell me if you have found any of my Easter eggs in the story. but other than that I will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: The Plan**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up with snow laying on my chest with the pups between me and her. I smiled and kisses her forehead then the pups. I slowly got up and walked outside of the den. I looked outside to see Humphrey, kate, Garth, and the rest of them head to what is now Eve's den den. I looked back at snow and the pups and smiles before heading to What is now Eve's den den. It was quiet the whole time there since I was all the way at the back thinking about how to take down the pack swiftly and deadly as possible. When I arrived at Winston's den they were in a circle talking and discussing what could happened. I joined in the group and Humphrey looked at me " good morning Ares " he said with a smile.

" Good morning brother, what are you guys doing here " I asked.

" we're here to plan to attack the pack that Shepard is part of " Eve said.

" we don't know what we'e dealing with other than a medium sized all alpha pack that is why we assembled this meeting " Tony said.

" so what have you guys come up with " I asked.

" we were thinking about attacking around the after noon right when they go and hunt for food. Most of the pack would be gone doing there duties and that would leave them vulnerable " Garth said.

" you forget about the border patrols " I said " that is what I was about to say " Humphrey said. " I propose we attack at night, when they are asleep. We go in and slaughter them silently and leave " I said.

" what about the wolfs who might have been forced or tricked to join the pack just like Shepard " Lilly said.

" how would we know that any of them wolves were forced or tricked to be part of the pack " I said.

Eve was quiet and I looked at her it was almost like she was studying everyone and everything around her. " what is she thinking of inside that insane mind of her " I thought with curiousity.

" I think we should attack in the afternoon if there are any wolves that were forced or tricked to join the pack like Shepard we can evacuate them and bring them here for safety then we can deal with the rest of them " Eve said.

Everyone nodded in agreement except me. I looked down thinking about the whole thing and about what to say. I looked at them and sighed " fine but I think we should have q special task force who's focus is to eliminate the leader and I want to be the leader of that task force " I said.

" that would mean that there would be less wolves when we fight the other alphas, why would you want to take that risk just to kill the leader " Hutch asked.

" we don't know how strong he is or how fast he is so that is why we need more than one wolf just in case he is very strong and fast " I said.

My brother sighed " about that, Winston wants him alive to go through trial " Humphrey said.

" trial, are you kidding me how does that wolf deserve a trial " I said in anger.

" Ares calm down " Kate said.

" no he dosent deserve to have a trial he should be executed on sight he is a threat to this pack and does not deserve to live for what he did " I said.

" i know your still mad at him for killing our father but putting him on trial is the right thing to do " Lilly said.

" I'm sorry but I have to agree with Ares here, he has killed and hurt so many wolves it is unacceptable " Garth said.

" I don't believe that violence is the best idea once we defeated the leader " Humphrey said.

" Do you even remember where you came from Humphrey! Do you remember how our pack use to be! We were an army and we were a force to be reckoned with no excuses. We were trained to fight without feeling, we were a team, a squad of soldiers who only thing they cared about was the objective. You were born to fight and die just like our father did. I guess you forgot your training " I said coldly filled with bloodlust and fire in my eyes.

Everyone went silent and looked at each other. I hugged Humphrey " I'm sorry alright sometimes being brutally honest is the way you have to be these days. Don' ever forget where you came from Ok " I said.

He hugs back softly " ok I won't " Humphrey said.

" I love you bro " I said.

" i love you too bro " Humphrey said.

I let go and looks at them " good now that we are done here I need to go I have someone to visit " I said before exiting the den and heading to the jail den.

 **Hey Guys I know it's been a while and I am very sorry for not updating as promised but I will try to update the story to the best of my ability but I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did then make sure to follow the story so you would get the updates for when I update the story for a new chapter and also I would appreciate it if you favorite the story if you enjoy the story so far. And if you want to review about the new chapter and tell me how you feel about the new chapter and about the story so far and of any theories you guys have so far. But other than I will see you guys in the next chapter. Good night and good luck**

 **Ares out**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: The March**

 **Ares POV:**

I woke up tired and everything became blurry for me. I blinked a couple of times before i could see everything. I was exhausted becauuse of us prepsring for the marching to the enemy pack territory. It took us three days to prepare to march to the pack territory. I was exhausted each day and now it was the day that we marched to the enemy territory. I have gotten so excited to get over there and ripped the skin completely off the wolf that made my dad's best friend kill my father I couldn't help but grin. I looked back to see My mate giggling when she saw I was grinning, I always thought she was cute when she giggled. " whats so funny " I asked her.

" you look funny when you grin " she said as she looked at me with her beautiful eyes.

The pups walked up to us and gave us cute little smiles. I kissed there foreheads and then kisses Snow's forehead. " God I don' t know what I would do without you guys. Thank you guys for being in my life " I said before hugging them.

They hug back and smiles before snow kissed me on the lips. I smile as I kissed her back on the lips. The pups got disgusted by this and looked away which made me giggle. Let's go of the kiss and smiles at the pups. " ok we'e done now you can look back " I said to them before they slowly looked back at us.

Me and snow giggled before I heard somebody walking to the entrance of the den. I turned around to see Garth standing at the entrance of the den. " Good Morning Ares " Garth said to me as he smiles at us.

" Good Morning Garth, need something " I asked.

" it's time to head to march to the enemy territory " Garth said.

" alright just give me a minute " I said before he nodded and walked away.

A tear goes down my cheek as I looked at the pups then at snow. " We will be ok I promise " she said before kissing my cheek.

" maybe when you come back we can have some fun " she whispered seductively to me.

I giggled before I kissed her cheek " maybe " I whispered.

" we love you " snow said with a tear going down her cheek.

I hugged her tightly " I love you guys too " I said as we hugged.

She let's go and looks at me " please come back home safe " she said.

" I will no matter what " I said before kissing her cheek.

I walked up to Garth with a tear going down my cheek " I'm ready " I said softly.

Garth Nodded before we headed to Eve's den. When we arrived there was a bunch of alphas and healers lined up and I walked up to where eve and the others were at. Eve, Kate, and Hutch were standing around talking. " hey guys, where is my brother " I asked.

" he isn't joining us " Eve said.

" why? " I asked.

" he thought it would be best if he stayed here with the pups and take care of them while kate is with us " Hutch said.

" I can't argue with that " I thought.

" well when do we start marching " I said.

" right now " Eve said before heading to the direction where the apparent pack territory was at.

We followed behind her with the alphas and healers. Half of the alphas and healers stayed in the pack territory in case we were attacked while we were gone. We went through the woods on our way into the enemy pack territory. I sighed as I kept thinking about Snow and the pups and me not being there with them. I sighed and Kate looked back at me after I sighed. She heard me sighed and decided to walk beside me. " you ok? " Kate asked.

" no I' just sad that I have to leave my mate and my pups " I said.

" yeah I know what you mean I really didn't want to leave Humphrey and the pups back at home but I had to if I want to fight to keep them safe " Kate said.

" yeah I understand that " I said.

" have your pups said mommy and daddy yet " Kate asked.

" no we have tried but we haven't gotten none of them to say anything yet " I said sadly.

" it's ok it took our pups a while for them to say mommy and daddy, you just need to give them time " Kate said.

" yeah but I just hate waiting " I said.

" i know but thats what you have to do if you want to get them to understand what your saying and for them to say it back " she said before patting my shoulder.

" thanks Kate for talking to me " I said.

" your welcome if you need anything then talk to me ok? " she said.

" ok I'll try " I said. She smiled at before before we continued walking toward the enemy pack territory.

 **this is chapter 44 and I hope you enjoyed it. If you enjoyed the chapter make sure you follow the story so you would get any updates for the story and if you like the story so far then I would appreciate it if you favorite the story. Also review the story about your theories, feedback and how you feel about the characters of the story. Till next chapter, good night and good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	45. Announcement

**Hey guys its me AresTheLoneWolf now i know i have been gone a long time and havent updated for a while but i have been thinking about something for a long time and i decided to do it. so im here to announce that i am doing a q and a on the story based on what you the reader have read so far. i promise after the q and a is done the next thing i post will be the new chapter for the story but i want to get you guys to ask question and interact with me, the author. i will answer your questions on updates on the story and when everyone is done asking questions then i will post the next chapter to the story... hopefully lol but anyways thank you for understanding and ask all the question about the story, myself and future projects. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**

 **Also if you have found any of the easter eggs in the story put it below the question on your review. thanks**


	46. Q and A part 1

**Q and A part 1**

 **hey guys its me Ares and this is part one of the q and a now before I answer these question I want to thank those who asked questions about either the story or about myself and I encourage others to join these people and ask questions. now onto the questions.**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf:** Do you plan on making a sequel to 'Shadow wolf'? If so why? Also you rock!

that is a good question, that would be based upon you guys the reader of my story. I know that I started off pretty bad but I think that now that I have grown better with the editing and all of that there might be a possibility but I'm not sure. I have future projects that I have in mind but It is basically based upon you guys aka the readers. once I am done with this story I will be making another one but will it be a sequel to Shadow Wolf I don't know yet but what I can say is that my stories will be based upon you guys opinions. if you guys want me to write another story then I will think about it or if you want me to write a sequel to story I will think about it. its just based upon your guys opinion. also thank you for the compliment.

 **Kellylad13:** What's your favourite colour in the Alphabet

ok first of all I cant believe your reading my story to be honest, I cant even describe about that. thank you for reading my story and second It would have to be red to be honest.

 **well those were the questions that I got today thank you for those two people that asked me questions and again I encouraged other people who read my story to ask questions. I am looking for questions about the story more but I don't mind other questions. other than that I hope to continue this Q and A as long as you guys want and I hope you guys have a good night. good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. Spring break is coming very soon for me so I am gonna try to post more while on spring break and maybe finish the story and start a new one so stay tuned.**


	47. Q and A Part 2

**Q and A Part 2**

 **hi guys its me Ares and I'm here to do a part 2 of the Q and A I got more questions to answer and I wanna thank you guys for the questions and hope to answer more. before I start with the question I want everyone to know that I'm gonna talk about the movie series and possibly roasting or ranting whatever you wanna say it is about them but its all for fun but it is my honest opinion and opinions are to be respected so please don't get mad at me for what I say but other than that onto the questions.**

 **KeithTheLoneWolf:** " Ok, One thank you for reading my comment and answering it. Really appricated man. Two, do you get writers block a lot or is it just rare for you to get one? "

 **your welcome first of all and second yes I did get writers block a lot because of school, homework, going to my dads for the weekends and also because of how I couldn't think of anything to write sometimes for the next chapter. its been hard but I have still been able to update which I'm happy about because you guys are still reading my story even though its taking me a long time to update a chapter and I'm grateful for it so thank you guys.**

 **The Return of the Enclave:** " I have a question for you do you play video games? "

 **Yes I do and I love video games, to be honest I was thinking about having a story based off a game which I'm not gonna say because spoilers suck but also because I haven't fully decided on that yet. also I want to answer a question that someone by the profile name " Troy Groomes " asked me in chapter fourty**

 **Troy Groomes:** " Tear jerker, Why didn't Humphrey say anything?

 **I do have a lot to say about this question and for those who haven't read my story yet be warned spoilers are going be talk about so if you don't wanna read it go on to the final question I answer but anyways first of all if you did not notice during the funeral he wasn't the only one that didn't say anything. for example, Garth didn't say anything at the funeral nor Humphrey and Kate's pups didn't say anything at the funeral. secondly, the reason why they didn't say anything is personally when I watched the movies I felt like Garth and Humphrey didn't really have a connection to him and I would say the same thing for Eve it was the case that she died instead of Winston. I felt like during the movie series there wasn't that much of a connection between them ( Garth and Humphrey ) with Eve and Winston. yeah they interact with each other but I feel like they don't have a personal connection with each other, other than the fact that they are married to there daughters which I think its pretty bad like why would you give consent to let them marry your daughters if they don't have any personal connection or like a friendship between them. thirdly, the reason why I didn't have the pups say anything in the story during the funeral is that I felt like they didn't have that much of a grandfather/grandmother connection to the pups aka grand daughter and grand sons if you want to run it down a family tree. yeah they talked and stuff during Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze which... god dang it was awful lol the only movie I liked from the series was the first one to be honest with anyone. but I felt like even though they talked I felt like Humphrey and Kate kind of pushed them away from everyone else and kind of kept them to themselves which in my opinion is bad. yeah they have talked to Eve, Winston and Lilly but other than that they pretty much dragged them away and pretty much kept the pups to themselves. in my honest opinion if I was asked if Humphrey and Kate were good parents I would honestly say that they were one of the worst parents I have seen and also I see the pups as a bunch of spoiled brats who always get into trouble which apparently they have the magical powers of immortality and being young forever because if you remember in movie " Alpha and Omega: Dino Digs " they were launched into the air by the dinosaur in the movie to a height that by there physicality should of died on impact ( I know its just a movie but come on it does make sense ) but they didn't and they just got up like nothing happened nor they didn't get hurt in any sort of way which is silly in my opinion. if I was asked which character I didn't like the most it would have to be Humphrey because to be honest he was a jerk in the movie in my opinion and how he treated Garth in the first movie is pretty bad in my opinion. to be honest, I felt like Hutch and Kate would been a better relationship than Humphrey and Kate. also even though the pups get into trouble all the time they just hug it out like no big deal like seriously come on lol. if I was asked which character I liked the most it would have to honestly be Lilly. Well that was my Rant/Roast about the movie series and the characters now I do believe in everything I just talked about but again its just an Opinion. now onto the final question.**

 **Guest:** What was the idea that you had that inspired you to write this story? "

 **that is a good question, umm I read some of " KellyLad13 " stories and " TheRavenMocker " stories and thought it would be interesting to make my own but I also watched all the movies so I thought about making my own spin of the movies and create an atmosphere that involve making the reader think and using the story to almost look back and use it as clues to solving questions that I left. I have been all about mystery and the deep details whenever it was movies or games. I am thinking about making a story based off the characters and sort of like a mixed with A from pretty little liars even though I don't watch It I have my own version of A and I think that might possibly be the next story. I think it will be interesting and it would be good because I want the story to almost have you guys the readers of my story to sort of be involved in the story like use clues from the story and those deep details that I look at to figure out some of the clues that I laid out. to be honest I'm not gonna say which chapter but one of the chapters I used one of the lines from the original alpha and omega movie but that's for you guys to figure out.**

 **I hope you enjoy this I hope to answer some more questions. I would like to hear more questions based off the story itself and I challenge you guys to look at the details carefully in the story and use those to ask questions. also if you have a character that you don't like or do like put it in reviews below your question and why the character is your favorite/not favorite. but other than that I hope to see you in part 3 of the Q and A or the next chapter if nobody asks any questions lol. Good night and Good luck.**

 **Ares out**


	48. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: The Meeting**

"Several Miles from where they were marching there was an old wolf sitting in front of the den. The wolf had a smoke colored fur with a black underbelly and crimson red eyes. Then two younger wolves walked up to the old wolf and greeted the old wolf with respect. The old wolf nodded and looked at the two younger wolves.  
is everyone ready for the meeting? " the old wolf said as he looked at the two younger wolves

" yes my lord everyone is ready " one of the younger wolves said as three more wolves arrived. The old wolf greeted each one of them before they walked in the den they all sat in a circle and looked at each other before the old wolf started to speak.

" you know why were here, Capone and his men are dead. The pack is heading straight towards us but what they didnt know that we have them right where we want them "

" what do you mean right where we want them? We are going to be destroyed if we dont move " one of the younger wolves said

" not quite loki... you see I have a...informant that is working for us "

" with all do respect sir this informant is not the best choice in the arsenal "

" plus how do we know if he will talk, besides he is pretty much deep in the core members of the pack " an older wolf said as the older wolf looked around the circle  
" dont worry he will do what is right bane... if he wants what he thinks he deserves and the thing he desires...wolves will do anything to get the things they want... even if sacrifice has to be in hand " the old wolf said as he let out a creepy laugh. The others in the circle shivered as they heard the laugh.

" sir permission to ask who the informant is " the second In command wolf said who was sitting beside the old wolf as he looked at him. He has jet black fur with a grey underbelly and white eyes.

" denied, our informant likes to keep his work as quiet and as secret as possible " the old wolf said with a grin on his face.

" I'm confident that he will do the job but how do you know he won't stab us in the back when he has done his part " a female wolf said as he looked at the old wolf

" he wont because we have the thing that he so desires to have "

" and what would this desire be? " the other young wolf said

" a chance to have his own pack " the old wolf said with a smirk

" now you guys know your roles now dont mess this up, we cannot afford to lose against this...newly reformed pack not now or ever " the old wolf said as the other wolves stood up and saluted the old wolf. " death to the tyrants! " the wolves yelled before they all started to walk away from the den. When it was just the old wolf in the den he looked up at the sky with his crimson red eyes. " he will do what is right if he wants the thing he desires the most " the old wolf said before he laid down and slowly fell asleep.

 **hey guys its ares and sorry I didnt upload the chapter as promised on the Saturday or Sunday. I had the chapter ready to be uploaded but there was alot to be fixed on it and I was busy with school so I delayed it till now so I hope you enjoy the chapter if you did then make sure you follow the story so you know when I update the story also if you like the whole story so far the please favorite the story I would greatly appreciate it. Also please review the chapter on what you guys think about it and your theory about who the " informant " Is. Anyways I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I hope you guys have a great day. Good night and Good luck/strong**

 **Ares out**

 **P.S. sorry the chapter was so short, couldnt think of anything else to put on the chapter for just the enemy's POV**


	49. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: The Informant Revealed

Humphrey's POV

I was marching through the forest with my brother who was oddly quiet the entire March. It has been what felt like an eternity since we started to March and we were started to get tired even I was tired but Ares on the other hand wasnt strangely. It was like he was so determined to kill the wolves that killed our parents that he did not even carry about his own health. " Ares aren't you tired or thirst at all " I said in a quiet tone but loud enough for him to hear me.

" a soldier never gets tired Humphrey, a soldiers eats, breathes and lives upon war. " Ares said quietly before he continued to March.

I didnt know what to say after he said that..I was concerned but I didnt know if i should question him or not so i kept my mouth shut. We were a quarter away from where the territory was suppose to be when Ares stopped in his tracks and looked around quietly.

" were not alone...someone is watching us " Ares said quietly

" who is " i asked him as Kate walked up to me.

" why are we stopping " she asked in a serious and almost yelling tone

" shhhhh were being watched " Ares said before he started walking around silently.

" where are they watching from " I asked quietly before Ares looked back at me with a angry look on his face

" I dont know but maybe if you keep your guys mouth shuts I can find out soldiers " Ares said before he went into a pile of bushes and disappeared.

Garth walked up and looked at me and Kate " what's going on? Why have we stopped? " he asked in a serious tone.

" Ares said that we were being watched " I said before going into defensive position.

Then all of the sudden I heard a scream coming from behind us and when I looked I saw eve being dragged by a dark red wolf almost crimson red furred wolf by her tail. I tried running up and saving her but I got rammed from the side by another wolf. My head bounced off a nearby tree and onto the ground, almost knocking me unconscious. When I looked up I saw Ares appeared from the bushes and looked around as everyone was quickly knocked out by the wolves. Ares walked up to the Crimson Red wolf and he knelt to him in a respectable manner. " My lord, your plan went accordingly and now we have taken them hostage and you planned. " the dark red wolf said in a dark and creepy tone

" Good bring them to the prisoner den and when they wake up make sure they are ready for transport " Ares said in a serious tone before looking around with a evil but silent look.

" sir we got injured enemy fighters over here " a dark grey wolf said as he walked over to an alpha wolf who was crawling to a nearby tree. Ares walked on top of the wolf and put his paw on his head and used his claws to dig into his skull in an almost execution-style offensive move. The Alpha then tried to get him off of his back as he screamed in agony the pain became too much and he collapsed dead in front of me. Blood poured through his head and mouth, down his chin and onto the green grass. " What do you want us to do with the rest of the enemy fighters that are injured "the dark grey wolf asked him in a hideous tone. " Execute them, we cannot have anyone telling information to our enemy but keep our pritory targets alive. We shall use them as Prisoners of War before we transport them to our client " Ares said before he walked up to me and put his paw on my head, close to my right eye.

" dont worry brother, all will be explained in time... all shall be explained but for now...its time to go to sleep...brother...if that is even you anymore. " Ares said before he clawed my face and made me go unconscious.

 **This is chapter 46 and I hope you enjoyed it, if you did then please make sure to follow the story so you would know when I update and also favorite the story if you have enjoyed so far. If you want to please make a comment about how you felt about the story and make theories upon the story. Other than that I will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	50. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: A Traitor Mindset

Lilly's POV

I slowly awoke and looked around to see all my family members knocked unconscious, we were in a large den that could probably fit ten wolves easily and there were guards outside the den with some type of marking on there faces. One wolf had a red skull marking on his face and the other wolf looked like they had markings of scars on there right eye. I heard a groan coming from beside me and notice that it was Garth. I covered his mouth when he started to groan and he looked at me with a serious look. I uncovered his mouth and he saw everyone else unconscious and the guards. " where are we " he whispered to me as I looked at the guard

" it appears that we are in a prisoner's den " I said quietly as I could so the guards couldnt hear me.

" why did Ares betray us, I trusted him " Garth whispered in a quiet but mad tone

" I dont know but he is not himself " I whispered

" what do you mean " Garth Whispered

" why do you think that he is so obsessed with war " I whispered

" I dont know how should I know " Garth whispered before a groan was heard coming from the den. Me and Garth looked over and saw that my mom woke up and looked around.

" where the hell are we " she said as she looked around.

One of the guards looked back and whispered something to the other guard beside him and the second guard darted away from the den. The first guard turned and stood in front of the den entrance. " Attention! " the first guard yelled as Kate and Humphrey woke up suddenly from the yelling.

" stand at attention, the general will be here anytime and he expects an audience " the first guard said as his claws came out from his paws.

" and if we dont, what is gonna happen? " Eve asked in an angry tone

" well you won't have to experience this " the first guard said as he clawed Eve's face leaving a gash above her eye and blood pouring down her face.

" MOM! " Kate yelled as he went over to Eve.

" That's Enough! " a voice yelled as the second guard appeared back at the den with two wolves.

The first wolf was a dark red furred wolf with a dark grey underbelly and white eyes. He had markings of two stars on his chest and a a bleeding cross marking on his second wolf was none other than Ares himself. He had three stars on his chest and was wearing a deer skull on his face like a mask so we couldnt see the markings on his face if he had any. Ares looked at the first guard with a stern and serious look in his eyes through his mask. " what did I say about the treatment of prisoners! " Ares said in a deep and dark tone.

" not to harm or kill all prisoners " The first guard said

" exactly " Ares said before he quickly clawed the guard neck, making the guards neck bled profusely before the wolf fell down onto the ground and died.

Ares walked in and looked at us with a stern look in his eyes. " I apologize about that he was a bit.. stubborn at his duties. " Ares said as the body was dragged away.

" you betrayed us...how could you do such a thing, I'm your brother! " Humphrey yelled as he charged at him. Ares quickly dodged it and watched as Humphrey rammed his head on the den wall.

" your not the brother I know of " Ares said as he walked over to him. " you were the best of the best but now weakened and corrupted by these...vile hierarchists " Ares said before he kicked him back to us.

" You use to be one of the best soldiers ever been part of the WarWolf faction but now look at you..you have lost yout way soldier...but dont worry I will fix you and put you back to the glorious soldier our father taught us to become " Ares said before he walked back to where he was.

" Now Stand at Attention " Ares yelled as we all looked at him in anger and stood at attention even Eve did.

" you did not answer my question brother, why did you betray us. I thought you wanted to take revenge upon the people who ordered our parents to be killed " Humphrey said.

" I do...but I have bigger goals " Ares said.

" Bigger goals than avenging our parents! " Humphrey yelled.

" Yes I do! I have a bigger Goal and that Is for our pack to be reborn! Something that you wont understand because you don't remember the legacy that our parents left! And something our parents would of want rather than avenging them! " Ares yelled before slapping Humphrey across the face.

Humphrey looked back at him in anger but he didnt do anything like he was studying him. " you forgot so much that you have become the very thing that our parents tried to prevent from becoming the new way that pack rules today, you have become the very thing that our parents wanted to destroy...a hierarchist " Ares said in anger as he took off the mask.

He had markings on both side of his face, on his right side he had three scar like markings on his face and on the left side he had a marking of a tear on his face. " what's with the markings " Garth asked.

" The Markings tell a story about us all but we also use it as warpaint to put fear against our enemies. " The dark red furred wolf said.

" who are you suppose to be " Kate asked.

" This is Adriar, my apprentice and second in command " Ares said as he stepped forward.

" he will be helping you become reborn into the perfect soldier that our father taught you to become " Ares said to Humphrey.

" welcome home Humphrey " Ares said before walking out of the den.

" Alright let's move it " Adriar said before walking out of the den.

Kate was about attack adriar but I stopped her before she can attack. When we walked out of the den several wolves came behind us and around us as we walked toward's a large den. She looked at me with a angry look "why did you stop me " Kate whispered to me.

" Because I think Ares is not the Ares we knew " Lilly said.

" well obviously he isn't but what do you mean " Kate whispered.

" I think there is something mentally wrong with him, not trying to be rude " Lilly whispered.

" why would he have something mentally wrong with him " Kate whispered.

" Well he is so obsessed with ear and his father's teachings that he has markings oh his bodies with what it looks like to be blood " I whispered.

" so if this is true, what do we do? " Garth whispered as he walked beside me.

" study him and be patient while I think of a plan " Lilly said before we entered into the den.

 **This Is chapter 47 and I hope you enjoyed it, if you enjoyed the chapter then follow the story so you would get updated with the story and if you like the story so far, favorite the story. Also please give comments about the story and how you felt about it. Other than that I will see you in the next chapter. Good night and Good luck**

 **Ares out**


	51. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: Initiation**

 **Humphrey's POV:**

When we entered the den we were instructed to sit in rows, the rows had to be filled with at least three people and the columns had to be at least two people to even out the prisoners of war. Ares walked in front of us and grinned at us from ear to ear as he looked at us. " Attention! " he yelled as we all stood In attention.

" welcome to Initiation Ladies, this is Fort McArthur and when you are here you will be no more some damn hierarchy-loving group of amphibian shit. You are no longer citizens when you are here, you are now a soldier. I dont care if your an alpha and already are a soldier because when you are here, you are fresh meat and you will be treated as such but at the end you will come out to become one of the finest soldiers wolf kind has ever bestowed upon that even fenrir will fear you. You will become WarWolves, the most elite soldiers that wolf kind will remember and not forgotten. You will be The God of War's Iron Fist to those who seek to disrupt or destroy our kingdom. Understand this soldiers, you serve for the greater good of all wolf-kind but you will forever be my soldiers. Do I make myself clear ladies! " he said.

" Sir Yes Sir! " we yelled.

" Good now everyone sit down, I have something to show you mostly my brother here since he has finally decided to rejoin the ranks. " he said before the soldiers started to whoop and Hollar before all of the sudden a strange object spawned in front of us, it was a box made out if wood and some type of glass attached to the inside of it and two antennas sticking out of it from the top. Then the box turned on and all of the sudden there was a wolf who was being projected on the device and the wolf had a mix of black and grey fur with a white underbelly and icy blue eyes.

" Attemtion! There is panic in wolf kind about a new style of leadership taking over wolf-packs all over the globe, from the snowy Mountains of Jasper National Park to the Woodlands of Daniel Boone National Forest. Hierarchy and Dictatorship has grown exponentially in wolf packs and we need your help to destroy the new styles of government and bring democracy into the lives of wolves. No longer shall we be created to only listen to kings, queens, dictators, and oligarchs. We shall become United as a whole species under one pack and that pack shall be named the WarWolves. The Warwolves are built from the best and only the best wolves but we as a pack are based off of one simple understanding and that is we are all a family no matter what. All wolves are welcome into our pack but a rare few shall be selected to join our ranks. You will learn things like no other wolf has ever heard of. Once you have seen this video you will be given abilities like no other wolf has the capability to manipulate or even know of. You body will change but it will be for your benefit and your new profound abilities will help you change back into your normal state when your transformation is complete. Now what are these abilities you may ask well let one my of two sons show you " the wolf said before the object turned off and in a snap all of the sudden Ares started to morph and change into a very tall wolf and was able to walk on two legs like a human.

His front legs and paws turned into arms and hands like a humans and his back legs became more muscular. After he changed into his new form he glanced at us and smirked at us. We looked at him in absolute shock. " this my friends is what we call a werewolf but with our own little design " Ares said in a deep and dark tone before he looked at the device.

It turned on and the wolf was back but it was in the form of what Ares was. " this is what we believe will become the next evolution of the wolf-kind. Now you will go through one of the roughest trainings ever known, even harder than delta training. You will mentally be broken by the end of this training but I guarantee by the end of it all you will become a warwolf. Do I make myself clear ladies! " Ares yelled.

" sir yes sir " we yelled as I continued to study his behavior.

" although for most of you it will be your first time in pt, one particular person is just needed of a refresher of lessons that our father taught us " Ares said as my eyes went wide.

" was " I said as I was about to finish my sentence before Ares interrupted me.

" yes Humphrey that was our father, the past leader of what use to be one of the deadliest packs ever lived and now the pack is forgotten...rotted from the core and burns from the outer part of the core. I building this pack back in rememberance of him, although it would so sweet to puncture the eyes of the wolf who ordered the wolves who killed our parents would be so satisfying..I have a bigger goal than vengence now " Ares said with a evil grin before he looked at us.

" good night ladies...good luck...and let the transformation begin " he said before I was stabbed in the arm by a syringe as everyone else was as we squinted in pain before I was hit in the .my head by something and landed on the floor. The last thing I saw before I got knocked out was Ares staring at me with his crimson red eyes and using his abilities to close the entrance of the den with giant rocks.

 **That was chapter 48 and I hope you enjoyed it, if you did make sure to follow the chapter any updates and also If you enjoyed the story then make sure to favorite the story and tell me how you feel about the story. Anyways that's all for tonight, good night and good luck**

 **Ares out**


	52. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: The Physical BreakDown**

 **Humphrey's POV**

" Wake up Soldier! " a voice yelled out before I felt a cold rush through my body as I sat up immediately. The den entrance was opened and the giant rocks was gone but two of Ares's soldiers was in the den with buckets of cold water. As they went by and poured the buckets of water everyone woke up instantly as the cold water hit there body.

WarWolf Soldier 1: " Ladies and Gentlemen, Ares needs you in the yard in exactly 5 minutes, you all will line up in a double column which is two lines side by side. We will take you there but you will be forced to run there "

Eve: " What if we dont do it "

WarWolf Soldier 2: " then you will endure physical pain like no other wolf has ever had in there entire life and trust me " the wolf said as he pulled out an old whip. " you will regret not following the orders of a higher command " he said. " Now line up! " he said as he whipped his whip in the air, making a loud cracking sound before we lined up.

WarWolf Soldier 1: " Now let's move out! " he yelled before we started to run outside and followed them into what they called the yard. The yard was a field with a giant pile of boulders, equipment, and several other things. There was other wolves there and there was wearing human clothing but the wolves were in the strange form that ares was in but the clothes were made but enough to fit them perfectly. They were wearing a black and red mixed button up shirt with black military pants and a small old war cap. Two of them were using a strange pointy tool to pick at the rock, one of them was lifting a giant bag to the other side of the yard, and the last one was jogging around the yard.

WarWolf Soldier 2: " Welcome to the Yard, This is where our recruits physically break down and become the strongest wolves to roam this world, whenever it Is the forests of Jasper National Park to the Deserts of the Grand Canyon, this is where everything starts to change for the individual and the starting of the process of change from citizen to an actual soldier. You sill be be here for the day and you all will be given a task that you all will be working in a group together as a team. You all have been given a small dosage of the chemical that makes us physically change to who we are but make no mistake it is enough to make you walk like us and change your hands into what ours look like. Now let's get those hind legs moving " he said before he used his whip to whip us and make us angry which helped us get up on our hind legs like a human and change our paws into hands.

WarWolf Soldier 1: " good now go to the equipment ditch and pick up the tools that the two wolves by Rock Mountain are using, were gonna make sure that your body becomes use to your new form " he said before we were escorted to the equipment ditch. We each grab our own tool before we headed over to rock mountain.

WarWolf Soldier 2: " Now Strike those rocks as hard as you can, use your anger to strengthen your arms and strike those rocks down " he said before Garth yelled in a angry tone before he striked the giant rock with the two and completely split it in two.

WarWolf Soldier 2: " Very Good Soldier, The Rest of you follow by his Example " he said before they backed up and watched as we hit the rocks with the tools.

Lily: " Permission to Speak " She asked nicely

WarWolf Soldier 1: " Granted but come upfront and center, Staff Sargeant Lancer has difficult hearing at far distances " he said before she walked up to them. The first soldier had smoke grey fur with a red underbelly and dark blue eyes and the second soldier who was Lancer had Brown Fur with a tan underbelly and Emerald Green Eyes.

Lily: " are we allowed to speak to each other and to other recruits while working " she asked

WarWolf Soldier 1: " Of Course, were not trying to make you look like slaves " he said

* the two WarWolf soldiers then went over to the top of rock mountain and started to watch us as we used our tool's to break the rocks *

Garth: " Permission to Speak "

Lancer: " Granted "

Garth: " what are these tools called anyways "

Lancer: " there called pickaxes, humans use them for mining purposes but we use them to test your strength and your energy level to see how long your energy last and how much strength you can force upon with a tool or weapon " he said as they watched.

* As we started to use the pick axes to destroy the rocks Humphrey started to sing a song *

( we all lift together by the warframe trailer " fortuna " )

Humphrey:

 _" Cold, the air and water flowing_

 _Hard, the land we call our home_

 _Push, to keep the dark from coming_

 _Feel the Weight of what we owe "_

 _* Garth then decides to join in and sing along *_

 _Humphrey and Garth:_

 _" This, the song of sons and daughters_

 _Hide the heart of who we are_

 _Making peace to build a future_

 _Strong, united working till we fall "_

 _* then Kate decides to join the singing *_

 _Kate, Humphrey and Garth:_

 _" Cold, the air and water flowing_

 _Hard, the land we call our home_

 _Push, to the keep the dark from coming_

 _Feel the weight of what we owe_

 _This, the song of sons and daughters_

 _Hide the heart of who we are_

 _Making peace to build a future_

 _Strong, united working till we fall "_

 _* then all of the recruits joined in the song *_

" and we all lift

And we all adrift together

Together

Through the cold mist

Till we're lifeless, together

Together " we sang as we used the pick axes to destroy the rocks but what they didnt know was Ares was watching in the distance with a wide grin on his face with his mask on as he studied them quietly from his new den entrance. He turned around and looked at you with a grin ( breaking the 4th wall here ) and chuckled.

Ares: " sheep sheep sheep it's time for sleep, rest your head. It's time for bed. In the morning, you may wake. Or in the morning you'll be dead " he said with a deep and dark tone before the den entrance closed behind him with giant rocks.

 **This was a long chapter let me tell you and also this was chapter 49, I hope you really like this chapter because it took me a long time for me to write this. If you did then make sure you follow the story for updates on the story and also if you like the story so far make sure to favorite the story I would really appreciate it. Also please send me your thoughts on the story so far I love reading the comments of the story. That was chapter 49 and I hope you have a good night, Good night and Good Luck**

 **Ares Out**


End file.
